Silvertongue
by Used.To.Be.Something.279
Summary: Gabriel (after faking his death yet once again) needs a new vessel. He wants a meat suit that'll be able to support the power of a mighty Archangel, someone willing, someone who wouldn't mind if their body was hurt, and oh, of course they'd have to say 'yes.' And BINGO! He finds some one who has no hope and wants death, and who's Gabe to pass up such an offer?
1. Chapter 1

**_Oh my gosh, I keep finding mistakes. EDITED 10/14/17_**

 **X X X**

 **Okay, so I've always loved the idea of Loki meeting Gabriel, and visa versa. I know, this idea had been attempted many times before, (and I know that most of them may be better than my story) but I've always wanted to write this.**

 **So, anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

 **X X X**

* * *

Loki had been fading in and out of consciousness, when something inside his brain just _snapped_. It had been subtle at first, and he was sure he'd been hallucinating, so he brushed it off and continued to pick at his nails -which were caked with dirt and dried blood. Everything had started to fade away, and Loki wasn't sure what was real anymore, so of course he pushed it away. He pushed _everything_ away.

Maybe that shadow by the wall that Loki talked to sometimes was real, or maybe it was fake. Maybe he was already dead, and this was Odin's punishment to make him suffer, alone and isolated in the dark. Maybe . . . maybe . . . he didn't know what to think anymore.

Loki had stopped counting the days he'd been imprisoned. He had stopped counting after a what he calculated as a week, but he was sure he had already lost count within in the first couple of days.

The silence kept him awake at all times. During the day and night, because, come on, he didn't even know what _time_ of day is was. That, and the way his stomach contracted in pain due to the lack of food. _When was the last time he'd eaten?_ He thought as he blankly stared into the wall.

The muzzle that was tightly placed over his mouth made it hard to breath, and it dug into his skin. The chains that kept him tied to the wall, unable to move an inch, made his bones ache. His wrists were raw from all those times he tried to make himself comfortable, but they always bit into his skin, and he'd stopped trying a long time ago.

All the silence allowed him to think, and it hurt to think now. It made him realize how _stupid_ , how utterly _stupid_ and _dumb_ , he'd been. He should've tried another tactic instead of launching himself off the Bifrost. At that time, it had been totally a good idea, and he was sure he'd die. But when he realized, after hundreds, maybe even thousands of years, of being stuck there, it was one of the worst decisions of his life. Time didn't exist in the Void. Nothing did. So it did feel like a thousand years.

Loki's breathing was erratic now, the lack of oxygen that was not properly getting to him, was making him tired. But he knew, that he would not die. He couldn't die. Not from the lack of hunger, not from being stabbed, not even from jumping off the Bifrost.

All he wanted, was _to die_.

He closed his eyes and scratched at his skin, to keep him awake, even though that part of his skin was peeling and bloody. It kept him awake.

All of a sudden, he felt it. The strong, warm, bright light or force that seem to melt off his skin, and burn his eyes, even though his eyes were closed. And just as it started, it disappeared, and it made Loki wonder if it even happened at all. _Probably not,_ he thought, and continued to scratch his arm.

 _'Hey,'_ a voice called all of a sudden, filling up the silence in his head.

But Loki did not open his eyes. He listened instead, because his eyes hurt.

' _Hey, Lokes. did you know that about 4 out of 10,000 prisoners commit suicide when imprisoned? I think you happen to be one of that four, unfortunately. No, wait, actually I'm not sure how accurate that is, but I know you're suicidal for sure.'_

At the mention of his name and the information, Loki perked up. He opened his eyes and saw that the Shadow in the dark corner of his room had moved. He noted that the Shadow had never called him by his name, but it did now.

' _There you go.'_ The shadow seemed to say, ' _Man, for a second, I thought you were already dead. Though, it wouldn't have been much of a surprise actually. I heard you kind went off the deep end when you found out that you were adopted. But hey, I would've done the same, so no biggie.'_

Loki felt his eyebrows narrow, and his mouth tried to form a frown, but the muzzle made it difficult. He was actually offended, and upset, and angry. But maybe it was his mind playing tricks with him again. Blaming him for causing the destruction.

When this realization dawned on him, he felt himself relax and slump against the wall with defeat. He was already far gone. The Shadow was being extra ruthless today, and that was strange, because it was usually nice enough.

' _Mmm, it appears that you don't think I'm real. Again. But hey, I gotta give myself some credit. I always try. You can say that I am ruthless, because that's what you think of me, right?'_

Loki shrugged to himself and he stopped scratching his left arm. _Time to move on to the right,_ he thought.

' _I've been trying to ask you something.'_ It said, clearly ignoring Loki's scratching. ' _But it seems like you just don't like me. Is it because I'm dark? I didn't peg you for a racist type of guy. I'm a shadow Loki_ ,' the voice huffed, ' _of course I'm dark.'_

Loki opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short when the Shadow continued.

' _Actually,'_ it said, ' _never mind. You were pretty racist when you tried to kill the whole race of Jotuns. I don't know why though. Is it because you hated them, or yourself?'_

Loki looked up and saw that the Shadow had moved closer to him. The words that had been said stung and made Loki feel guilty, but it had to be his imagination, because the voices in his head had started to bother him more. _So it must be a hallucination,_ he thought.

The Shadow appeared to slump in disappointment, and wow, Loki was impressed with his ability to create images in his mind. ' _I don't understand why you don't think I'm real.'_ It threw it's hands up. ' _What am I doing wrong?'_

Loki was about to say something out loud, but the voice cut him off. Again.

' _Anyways, I'm kinda running low on energy here, and I thought you might help me out. I've been trying to talk to you, and you've ignore me every time. Why do you always think shadows are from your imagination, huh? So now that you're paying attention, I'm going to get right down to the point. I need a vessel. You know, because my brother, like,_ stabbed _me with no remorse. Can you believe him?'_ The Shadow shook his head. ' _And I'll help you, if you help me.'_

Loki just stared at the Shadow, and -wait. Did it just get closer to him, again?

Suddenly, Loki saw and felt as the Shadow touch his forehead, and a coolness spread over his body. It was relaxing, and Loki found that his mouth didn't hurt anymore.

' _Besides,'_ it continued, ' _I heard that you hate your brother, and I kinda hate mine now, so ya know. We have that connection, and I'm kinda running out of time. I was just popping by and visiting those other times, but this is the real deal now.'_

Loki remembered Thor then. He wondered how he was, and how'd long he'd been in here.

' _I can get you out of here,'_ It said, again interrupting Loki's thoughts, or more so reading them. ' _But to do that, I need you. Heh, that sounded better in my head, but anyways, I need your permission, consent, your approval. Oh geez, everything sounds so wrong.'_

Freedom.

It sounded too good to be true. So, that was why Loki, right there and then, was sure he was hallucinating. No one could get him out of here. No one. He was trapped.

' _Hey Loki, you're kinda ruining my jazz here. I had this whole speech prepared and everything, but you're kinda letting me down. If you want out, the only thing you have to say is 'yes.' It's real simple. I can also see that you have a small problem, so, a nod will also do.'_

Loki felt the Shadow's hand leave, and a throbbing sensation ran through his whole body. He wanted to feel relaxed again.

' _Freedom_ ,' It said, almost taunting him. ' _You can have_ freedom _. Ya know, I can read minds, and I know you've wanted out for a long time. And not just out of this creepy jail, which I gotta say needs some more lighting. It feels like death in here, and trust me, I know what death feels like.'_

Loki didn't say anything, and It continued. ' _I looked up to my brother too, ya know. But he was a dick. I wanted to be subtle in this situation. But hey, if you want to die, I can help you. Just say 'yes,' and everything will be over.'_

Loki thought of Frigga and of Thor again and then, with distaste and anger, of _Odin._

' _I'll make sure all of them are okay, but if you want me to make it hard for Odin, I can do that. Just for you. Just say yes.'_ The Shadow was starting to get desperate. Loki could tell by the way it's voice went from high to low. He knew that. But Loki himself, was desperate too.

Loki sighed, and with all the strength he had, he mouth out a small, yes, his chapped and bloody lips aching at the movement. He nodded too, just in case.

The Shadow stood up, and stood tall. ' _Thanks Loki.'_ It said. ' _I hope you feel better soon.'_

And with that, It stepped forward, and Loki could finally see a light, and then all the pain, and guilt, and more pain, simply _vanished_.

' _You'll be okay, Loki,'_ It said softly.

Loki felt himself slipping away, and with the last remaining consciousness he had, he managed to ask the Shadow in his mind, _Who are you?_

"My name is Gabriel," he heard himself say suddenly, his body not in control anymore.

Then, darkness consumed him and everything was just warm and _calm_.

* * *

Tony Stark had been downing a cup of his favorite whiskey at 1:00 pm, when a voice spoke from behind him, startling him so much, he almost _shattered_ his cup. And that would not have been good because that was his last crystal cup, and if he broke it, Pepper would be _pissed._

"Son of Stark," the deep voice had said. "I bring news."

Tony, immediately jumped back a good few feet, holding his cup protectively in his arms, and only when he was sure he was far away enough, he turned.

And goddamnit Thor, personal space ya know?

"Jesus Christ Thor," he gasped out. "You gotta give the guy a warning you know. You almost gave me a heart attack." Tony bent over and tried to catch his breath. His hand was slightly shaking.

Thor frowned, but opened his mouth. "I deeply apologize, but I bring news that must be shared with Nick Fury."

Tony shuffled to his sink and settled the empty cup down. "Yeah, yeah. He's busy with everything right now. He won't even answer when _I_ call him. So it better be important."

Thor shifted. "Where is The Captain? Banner? Lady Romanov?"

"Oh, don't forget Barton. He might get mad you didn't ask for him," Tony commented. "But they're buying pizza. I think." Then he cupped his chin. "They went out a while ago. I bet they're having a party without me."

Thor frowned again. "I need you to gather them. With haste Stark, this is important."

Tony rolled his eyes, and turned on the faucet. "Man, can't a guy get a break? Today's Sunday. Anyways, what's the big news that everyone, including Mr. One Eye had to hear about?"

Thor settle Mjolnir down on the counter top. "I am not sure what happened," he said nervously, and stared off into the distance. "One minute he was there, and the next, he wasn't."

"Wait. Wait a second." Tony held his hands up. "Who are we talking about right now?"

Thor looked down at the floor. "I am sorry Stark, but I bear news that he has escaped."

"What. Who?"

Thor looked up, his eyes serious and in pain. "Loki has escaped," he deadpanned solemnly. "It had happened recently."

Tony just stood there. "God damn," he whispered, remembering when Loki had throw him out the window. Just thinking about it left him breathless and nauseous. "Hey Jarvis," he called out as Thor watched him carefully.

' _Yes sir?'_

"Call down everyone, now. And put Fury on the phone. Tell him it's an emergency. I don't care what the baldy has to say, tell him it's about Loki."

' _Right away sir._ '

* * *

When the news of Loki escaping Asgard's most secure prison reached the ears of Nick Fury, he _flipped_. And when the rest of the Avengers heard the news, they were immediately called for an emergency meeting, and they all dreaded it. Especially Thor.

"What in Gods name do you mean he escaped?" Fury barked out. "How could nobody have seen him?"

Thor stood in front of the others, who were sitting in a round table. They were all looking uncomfortable, and Bruce was trying to ignore the way Fury's voice lashed out.

"He was _guarded_ ," Thor said emphasized angrily. "Some _thing_ took out the guards, but we were watching Loki's every move. He just _vanished_."

Fury just rubbed the bridge of his nose. "And you're telling me, you Asgardians have no idea where he is."

Thor shuffled and moved Mjolnir from hand to hand. "Unfortunately, no. Not even Heimdall can see him."

Fury sighed, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. "Great. Just another thing to worry about." He turned to his agents. "Okay everyone, you heard Thor. Not even Heimdall can see Loki. So start looking. I want everyplace checked for unusual activity. Put out his pictures and run it."

And so, at every mission, or small robbery, or anything that alerted and caught the Avenger's attention, was recorded. Whenever anyone thought Loki was spotted, that specific mission was looked at in detail.

But after months and months of nothing that seemed to truly be Loki, Fury and the Avengers started to focus on other things. And soon he faded as old news.

* * *

"You know," he pointed out. "Adults who kidnap small children, or anybody, are called kidnappers, right? You do realize it, right?"

The man tied to the chair shifted uncomfortably. "Yer supposed to intimidate me? Well it ain't workin'. You ain't getting anything out of me. I keep my mouth shut," he smirked evilly. "Just like they did when I told them what I'd do."

The other man, who was casually leaning against the wall and popping some Skittles in his mouth, shrugged. He had clearly ignored the sick comment that captured man had said. "I dunno pal. If you knew me, you'd know when to head for the hills. But hey, we have all the time in the world." He leaned in slowly. "So, let's get to know each other. Before, ya know, I start torturing you." He smiled sweetly. "Hiiiii, my name is Gabriel, and you are?"

The man tied to the chair spit in Gabriel's face. "Bite me," he said, anger and fear evident in his face. _Oh, wow, he was trying to be brave_ , Gabriel noted.

Gabriel laughed darkly, and wiped off the spit with distaste. "Man, I love when they get all tough." He turned around and picked up a razor. "But trust me, they all break once they realize they won't be leaving alive, if they don't tell me what I want to know."

The man in the chair tried to squirm away as he watched Gabriel pick up a drill.

Gabriel smiled sadly, but he wasn't really sad. "Now, let's start again. My name is Gabriel," he said a little more darkly, "and I want to know where you took the kids."

The man swallowed thickly. "I'll never tell you," he hoarsely replied.

Gabriel sighed and turned on the drill, waving it around nonchalantly. "They always say that," he said to no one in particular. Then, he gently place his Skittles aside, and flicked out the razor, putting it out full view.

And then, the screaming started.

* * *

"Sir," Agent Hill said while holding up a thick stack of papers, before she roughly slammed them on Nick Fury's desk. "This is the fourth murder in two days in the town of Paterson."

Nick Fury raised his eyebrow, and put down his pen. One would clearly be able to tell that he was annoyed, but Hill ignored it. "This better be important Hill," he said.

Agent Hill tapped her shoes. "Sir, I wouldn't have interrupted you if it wasn't."

Nick Fury picked up the packet and flipped through, catching glimpses of the murders and how they were committed. "So," he said finally. "do the murders have any correlations? Agent Hill, murders happen everyday. And most of them were all committed in different states. These four are nothing. Not to mention that those four murders happened in a town where murders usually happen."

"Sir, if I may, but all the murders were committed in a similar way, and all of the victims had committed some sort of felony," Hills stated.

"Shouldn't the police be investigating this? Copycats exist," Fury pointed out and picked up his pen, ready to write. "Karma."

"Sir, we've got witnesses. And it . . . matches the physical description "

Nick Fury put down his pen immediately. "Yes, it would match . . . and you say he's been seen in almost ten different states across the country in the last two days?"

Agent Hills nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Killing people?"

The nod, was small and fast. "Yes, sir."

"You wouldn't know where he is right now, would you?" Fury asked earnestly. He was seconds away from calling the Avengers.

Maria Hill pulled out a tablet. "Sir, we've located him. Right now he's in Pennsylvania."

Fury whistled and put the Avengers on call. "Good job Agent, you can take the rest of the day off."

Hills smiled, "And miss the greatest recapturing of the most wanted criminal in two planets? I don't think so."

* * *

"Soooooo, it's Loki," Clint said. "Right?"

Thor frowned, and settled Mjolnir on the table."It appears so, but tis I, or does he appear different? His mannerisms appear slightly off, but I could be wrong."

Bruce replayed the tape again, and tapped his chin. Loki was seen walking into a small stop and rest, walking out with bag of chips. He was wearing normal clothing, and he was whistling, as if he hadn't killed thousands of people, and like he hadn't recently tried to take over the world and had not recently escaped. He didn't even look worried that he was wanted in three worlds. It was funny, actually.

"Well, if he was trying to blend in, it didn't work," Tony joked and put on a wide smile. But he shut up immediately when Natasha shot him the _look_.

"Well his hair is shorter, and definitely lighter. His hair almost seems brown actually," Natasha added as she squinted at the screen. "He's not dressed in his usual clothes either; his usual green Asgardian outfit with the leather and everything. "

After a small, uncomfortable span of silence, Bruce spoke up, identifying what he was able to find with just a small clip. It was the eyes.

"His eyes are different too," Bruce pointed, voicing his findings out loud. And then he zoomed in.

Everyone gasped as Loki's eyes came into view.

"They're blue again," Tony softly noted. "Oh god, do you know what that means?"

Natasha tilted her head. "They _are_ blue," she stated, and then turned to face Thor. "Hey Thor, what color were his eyes originally? Before the attack, because during the attack they were blue."

"They are . . . were . . . green," Thor said blankly. "They've always been green." He took a step forward and watched the video replay.

"Maybe he's under the influence of the scepter again," Clint said suddenly, rising from his seat. "And that means we can kill him," he stated confidently. "I call first shot."

Thor frowned, about to say something when Natasha sighed and beat him to it. "Clint," she said. "We have orders to capture him and bring him back for questioning."

Suddenly a new voice chimed in. "That's right Clint. We capture him first."

Everyone turned at the new voice, and Tony smiled. "Hi Steve, it's about time you join the party," Tony called out, pointing to the chair across from him. "We've been expecting you."

Clint just sighed and slowly sat down as Steve headed for his seat.

"Just got debriefed," Steve replied and sat down. He rested his cheek on his hand. "And man, can't believe Loki escaped and that we found him."

Bruce nodded at the screen. "We were just talking about Loki actually. We noticed that he changed. His eyes are blue again."

Steve raised his eyebrows and sat up straighter. "Blue? Is he under the scepter's influence again?

"That's what we were trying to find out," Bruce said, and started to tap away at his computer. "We've gotten camera surveillance during the attack and his eyes were blue then too."

"Is that the only video surveillance? It would help if you were able to pull up some more. I need to confirm something," Natasha said seriously. "I think I know why Loki is here."

Tony smiled, or more like smirked evilly. "I can pull up some feeds. I'm pretty sure Fury is keeping some things to himself."

Natasha got up, not acknowledging Tony's observation. "Pull all the info you can, I'll be right over your shoulder."

Steve watched as Tony started to hack the system. He watched with a serious look on his face as Natasha stood by his side. He turned to face Bruce, "Isn't that insubordination?" He whisper-asked, but Bruce just shrugged.

"We all have the feeling that Fury is hiding something. He always does. It's better that we get all the information than to go in blind."

Steve slowly turned to look at Tony and Natasha. He got up and looked at Thor, Clint and Bruce. "I wasn't here when this happened okay?" And then he stepped out.

"Wait," Clint spoke up in a somewhat hushed tone even though there was no need to. "The only thing we know about Loki right now, is that he's been seen all around the country in less than a week. I think he's teleporting. He can teleport right?" Clint looked at Thor for confirmation.

Thor nodded, and he closed his eyes, clearly trying to recall something. "He can, but it tires him quickly . . . " He paused and opened his eyes quickly. "Something is wrong with Loki. I am sure that he wouldn't be able to teleport so many times, to so many places, in such a small amount of time."

"Maybe, he's getting stronger." Clint pointed out. "And if he gets stronger that means he can cause even worse damage that New York City, and that means we can kill him. "

Thor scowled. "Barton, I would greatly appreciate it if you would not threaten my brother."

"Well, he wasn't actually threatening him," Bruce cut in, trying to stop an upcoming fight. "And he has a point. If Loki wasn't able to teleport so much before, and he is doing it _now,_ then he has to be getting his power from somewhere."

Thor thought about it for a second. "But what? He would need-"

Suddenly, Tony called out. "Guys," he said a little bit nervously. "We found something."

As soon as Tony's voice had slipped out, Thor, Bruce and Clint, knew something was very wrong. They all walked over as Tony was clicking all over the place. The clacking and clicking sounding frantic and the video. Cautiously and nervously everyone walked over to them. Natasha stood firm, but Tony was glancing all over the place. "This is one of many videos guys," was all he said, before he pressed play, and everyone grew silent.

 **. . .**

Loki was seen bending over a figure in a chair. He appeared to be talking, his arms waving back and forth (which was highly unlike him, Thor thought). He seemed to be frantic and scared, or something, but when he stepped back and turned, he had a huge smirk on his face. And the figure in the chair was bloody. And oh, god, why was Loki doing this? Had he gone so low to torture people? And what made it even worse, was that there was even audio.

" _You know,"_ Loki said, in a non-Loki way, almost like this all seemed like a huge game to him. (which to everyone, it did) " _I didn't actually think you would kill them. They didn't deserve anything. You however, deserved everything I did to you."_

The man in the chair kept his lips shut and sealed, blood forming droplets on his mouth. Loki continued, his voice giddy and excited.

An uneasy feeling passed through the whole group.

" _They were young, and kind, and everything that you didn't have, they did. Like peace with their families and such. I can't say the same thing about myself though."_ This time, Loki's voice was sharp and mean.

For some strange reason, Thor felt a pang in his stomach, even though Loki wasn't talking directly to him. He could practically feel Loki's stare cutting through him, even though, he was just staring at the bloody man.

" _So,"_ Loki leaned in, his mouth smiling, but his eyes strangely _evil,_ " _tell me where they are, and maybe I'll kill you quickly. If you don't, well, you know I can stop time, we can be at it for centuries."_

Thor stood unmoving. Stop time? No, Loki hadn't been capable of that. Was he?

The man strapped in the chair, visibly shuddered. " _All, right,"_ he said, his voice almost cracking. " _I'll tell you. I'll tell you."_

" _Perfect. Just say everything to this camera rightttt here."_ And when Loki smiled, it seemed unnatural on his face. Not right. Because after all, no Avenger had seen him smile before, and he _was_ evil. Thor hadn't seen Loki smile in a long time, but he didn't like this.

The man started to speak, telling the time and place and _everything_. But he didn't say who he killed, and if he had killed them deliberately. Loki was glancing at his imaginary watch and tapping his foot. He kept looking around and everyone could see that Loki was starting to get impatient.

Loki snapped his fingers. " _Just tell them. Look into the camera and say it. Did you kill them?"_ His voice was soft, but it held a darker side.

The man nodded roughly. " _I killed them. I killed them. I killed Thomas and Wilma Burner."_

Loki nodded, and pulled something from his pocket. It long and silver and- yep. Yep, it was a blade.

" _Good, now I'll send this tape to your whole family and the police."_ Loki stopped as the man stared in horror. " _Oh quit it with that face, you'll only make me feel guilty that I didn't kill you a long time ago."_

The man was squawking and trying to form some words, but he didn't voice out anything. _Maybe it had been Loki's doing to shut him up,_ Thor thought. _He'd never liked when people interrupted him._

The whole room was silent, and Natasha could feel everyone's breath, and how it quickened. She glanced over at Clint as saw that his eyes were narrowed.

" _But I'll change it up a bit,"_ Loki added, as if he had just thought of something amazing, " _and it'll seem like I wasn't torturing you to get your answers 'kay? I'll add some glam."_ Loki picked up the blade and the man stiffened. " _Fortunately for me, I'll have to kill you. Hey- hey, don't cry. It's for the best. You won't be stuck in jail for the rest of your puny life."_ Loki got closer and twirled the blade in his hand. " _But unfortunately for you, well you'll go straight to hell. I asked Crowley myself that he'd torture you. Now, he's a little rusty, but I'm sure you'll think about your decisions if you ever die again and choose rebirth."_

The man started to cry harder and everyone felt pinpricks on their skin. How could Loki act so nonchalantly? Who was Crowley? Any why was Loki killing people who did bad things now? Clint felt his gaze harden. Well, he was killing the bad people . . . he couldn't really feel bad, but he did feel bad . . . he just . . . didn't know what to feel.

The recording played on. Only two minutes left. And Loki just stood there for a second. " _Welp_ ," he said. " _Tell Crowley I said 'hi'._ " He smiled and then man started to visibly shake from so much crying and, and, Loki just turned around. Actually seeming like he was going to walk out the door.

The man, sobs halted, as if confused, and everyone watching the video was confused.

Loki snapped his fingers and the man's clothing was all nice and clean. He looked fresh, and if he wasn't tied up to a chair in what appeared to be a basement, well you would think he was going to a job interview at an extremely wealthy firm.

Loki stashed his blade away and stood up tall and proud. " _You know, I just don't feel like getting blood on my hands again. I just got them clean."_

 _Again? Getting blood on his hands again?_ Natasha thought. _So, this is what Fury's been hiding. This isn't Loki's first kill._ She looked for any signs of where this murder could've happened. Outside the windows, the foundation, Loki's clothing . . .

 _When had he gotten them clean?_ Bruce thought nervously. _His magic?_

As everyone was having conflicting thoughts of their own, the video continued. " _So, I think I'll just leave,"_ Loki pointed to the sky, and turned around once again, and everyone could see the man's eyes widen and he let out a shaky sigh of relief. Everyone felt their own shoulder relax and thought, _oh, Loki isn't going to kill this clearly guilty man who really deserves it and_ -

Then this horrible screaming that pierced through the room (both rooms, the one in the footage and the one the Avengers were all, standing in). The sound of pure agony, and oh god, Clint was going to be _sick_. And there was this blind flashing white light and-

Loki was gone, the man was dead, and in his place of were his eyes should've been, there were only two huge gaping holes pouring down blood.

Damn.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED SOON**

* * *

 **I didn't want to make Clint, like a serial killer, cause ya know, he's better than that. A lot of stories I've read, he's like prone to hate and want to torture Loki, but I just can't imagine it. I added some bits and pieces of Clint trying to hint some torture methods and I made him have crude humour, because that's how I envision him.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The updating thing is once in a blue moon. I'm just too busy with school and I might not be able to update, so have this chapter until the next time.**

 _ **A/N**_ **:** OMG! I got so many follows and favorites in a small span of time! I wanted to thank you all so much, and since I have nothing better to do, have another chapter. Jk, I have this Seed lab report due soon and it's already seven pages of pure info. Help.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

 _ **Warning:**_ Chapters will be long, so get comfortable and get some food. Tony curses a lot.

* * *

 **X X X**

"Jesus _fucking_ christ," Tony exclaimed, being the first one to speak out of everyone in the room. "I didn't expect it to be that bad. But lord, I think I just witnessed a murder." He was obviously being sarcastic, but there was no humor in his voice. "I wasn't the only one right?"

Tony was speaking for everyone. They were all shocked and sickened that Loki was now killing people, face-to-face, but at least he wasn't killing hundreds without batting an eye at least. Everyone watched silently as Tony hurriedly clicked out of the video, hoping to exit out of the tab. Unfortunately for him, and all of them, more videos appeared. And they looked sickly similar to the one they'd watched.

There was an even more deafening silence and Thor squaked. Was it possible for a god to look so stricken?

"There are more. Jesus. _This_ was what Fury was hiding. I knew he was hiding something. That good for nothing one-eyed sonuvabitch."

Thor was gaping. "I cannot believe this," he exclaimed and looked around the room as if someone was going to jump out and say 'gotcha!' "That cannot be Loki. It _cannot_ be."

Clint stood up so quickly the world spun. "Stop defending him, Thor. Just stop. He's a killer and you know it. We _all_ know it. And this is just more proof that he's crazy." He felt nauseous and shaky, though he didn't know why. He used to kill people too.

Thor didn't say anything, keeping to himself before he spoke. "He wasn't always mad," he said softly. "Before his fall, he was better. He was quiet and kept to himself."

Clint scoffed. "As if that matters."

Natasha was adding things together. She was trying to, but not all was making sense. Falling . . . falling from where? The throne? He had been on the throne for a short amount of time hadn't he? And, well, he _had_ disappeared after that. . . but where had he been for all that time? Suddenly disappearing off the face of the universe, coming back suddenly . . . and why did he come back so angry, if he hadn't been in the past?

Bruce was just replaying the footage, skipping the gruesome parts of course. He was taking notes on Loki's physical appearance and of the area. (As if that would help )

Natasha sat down on a nearby chair. "Thor you need to tell us everything about Loki. Why would he be doing this? Why would he escape Asgard, come here to Earth and kill bad people?" She paused, tapping her chin. "Thor, you need to start from the beginning. Maybe it'll explain why he's doing this."

"It's real simple," Clint cut in coldly, before Thor could even think of all the things that Loki had done for him in the past. "He thinks that by killing the bad people, it'll make him a good person. Only, he's dead wrong."

"Oh boy," Tony said, clearly uncomfortable. He was pacing around, letting Bruce take over and Bruce was taking it pretty well. No one asked why though. "Now I'm pretty sure he's insane. I thought that attack on New York CIty was because he was jealous and wanted something to control, but, oh boy."

Thor stood up too, taking a defensive stance, which he was. Because Tony and Clint were talking about his brother. "Before he fell," he said quickly before he could forget, "Loki used to play mere tricks and jokes on people who hurt him. He would never kill. _Never_. This person must've done something unimaginable to him. Something that insulted him beyond, or threatened. It is possible."

"Shut up Thor," Clint snapped, the gears working in his head, thinking _oh god, he's going to come for me too_. "These _people_ are just random people. They had no correlation to him, and they haven't hurt him personally. He has no reason to kill them, even if they are bad. They should be locked up in jail."

"Sorry, Thor, but I think Clint's right on this one," Tony pointed out. "Think about it."

Thor nodded, despite the queasy feeling in his stomach telling him that something was wrong with Loki. "Yes . . . I suppose that it may be true, but we cannot be certain if these people did not hurt his reputation or he himself . . . " he paused. "We must find him immediately," he said abruptly. "Then we can ask more questions."

Natasha coughed. "Alright then, Thor. Start from the beginning."

Thor leaned against a wall, eyeing the forgotten Mjolnir from across the room. "A long time ago," he began, gathering everyone's attention, even Bruce's, "before even the parents of your parents were even a thought, there was a war. The Battle of Jotunheim; where Asgardians and Jotun's fought each other."

Everyone in the room nodded, because they knew that there had been some type of war before Thor was born, and so they continued to listen as Thor continued, looking somewhat thoughtful and sad.

"In the end, we, the Asgardians won, but it was at a great cost. Yet, amidst all the death and chaos and destruction, Odin, my father, found a baby. Abandoned, and alone and _blue_ ; it was a Jotun spawn . . . And there during all that pain, was where my father first met Loki."

* * *

Gabriel, who had already done enough killings for the week, and was now in search of more people to kill (who had sinned greatly of course, because he didn't smite the innocents), was now bored. Yeah, he'd had his fun, but he was sad now. Sad how the humans killed each other over stupid and trivial wants and needs and for desires. But he was mostly bored because he had nothing else to do except for playing tricks on some robbers, who unfortunately were horrible at trying to rob a store. It was a pity actually. At least Loki had _had_ some skills. Not to mention his army. He'd also had the brains to plan and plot any attack.

People were stupid. The Avengers were _stupid_. Especially Thor.

Well, anyways, the good-for-nothing robbers were arrested quickly, and so, Gabriel was left frowning, perched invisibly on a tree. He stopped licking his chocolate ice cream, now finding it just sticky and simply he tossed it aside. But before it splattered on the ground, he snapped his fingers, making it disappear so that no mess would be made.

Gabriel sighed and climbed the tree. He just wanted someone to talk to. Gabriel couldn't talk to Loki, because Loki was gone . . . but _he_ could visit him thought, if he really wanted to . . .

Nahhhhh. A vacation was calling, and Gabriel could feel it. _I deserve a break,_ he thought to himself, _because, come on, no one's been putting all these asshats in jail._

And it was true, that the police and the investigators and anyone that had anything to do with law, were starting to slack. And Gabriel, even though he took his vacations from time to time, was not one to slack. Yeah, he'd disappeared from heaven for a long, _long_ time, but at least he'd been doing his job. Which was defending his Father's name and smiting/killing the wicked.

So, after pondering where he wanted to go at the moment, Gabriel whisked himself off the United States and found himself on a nice shaded beach. _Puerto Rico,_ he thought to himself. _Perfecto._

* * *

Fury was already having a crappy day. All he wanted to do was to go to his office and maybe sign some papers, because it was better than having to listen to Agents complain that the AC wasn't working. But that didn't happen of course, because the Avengers decided that an emergency meeting was _obviously_ convenient at the exact moment that he wanted a break. Not only was that bad, but if the Avengers themselves called a meeting (and not Fury) well, it _meant_ bad news.

And there was bad news indeed.

That was when Fury found out that all of the Avengers had all seen the footage, and he was not pleased. But at least now Tony was suspended from using the internet or any type of technology for a week. What Fury didn't know, was that Tony had his ways. After all, how had he managed to hack and find all those footages on Loki?

"So, all of you found out," Fury bit out distastefully. "So, I'll just also assume that you all looked at the footages?"

Bruce frowned and tapped his fingers on the table. "We only saw one, but we were able to imagine what the rest were like." Fury was staring at him and Bruce added quickly, "You know . . . the . . . the thumbnails."

Steve raised his hand. "They just told me about it," he said quickly. "I wasn't there when they pulled it up. I just walked in, told them I'd been debriefed, which I was, and then I walked right out."

Everyone was confused, and horrified by Loki. Even Steve, who hadn't even watched the thing in person. Just by hearing it, (in detail of course, because Tony was a _dick_ ) he felt sick to his stomach, despite the fact that he'd seen some things in his life that were nothing compared to what Loki was doing. If Natasha was disgusted, she definitely wasn't showing it,

But Clint was showing that he despised Loki even more, by subtly hinting torture methods for answers. Saying "How about I electrocute him?" and "How about Thor hits him with his hammer?" and other things that hinted pain. To which, Thor was oblivious to because he didn't really get sarcasm. He also wasn't there when Clint was trying to get Fury to go along with his ideas.

Anyways.

Tony was pacing around the room. He didn't know how to express what he was feeling. Screaming at Fury, or calmly talking to Fury? He chose the later.

"You wanted us to go in and try to capture Loki without telling us that he was on a murdering spree? What the hell's wrong with you? We could've gotten killed!" He was waving his arms dramatically. "Killed! And then who else would've defended the city?!"

"Loki is alone," Fury said blankly. "He didn't kill you last time and he was with the Chitauri."

Tony threw his hands up, this time they just stood still in the air. "So what? It doesn't matter! You saw the way he killed those people! He's crazy and if he saw that we were trying to capture him, he might've killed us all in one shot!"

Fury only snorted. "Please," he waved his hand in dismissal, "even without your suit, you would have at least gone down fighting, and beating up some strong guys."

Thor nodded thoughtfully, agreeing with Tony's comment. "Have you not heard Director Fury? Loki has the ability to stop time itself. The last I knew of Loki, he could _not_ stop time. He could only do mere tricks."

"And the last you knew of Loki, he couldn't wage war and try to take over the world," Clint snapped. "People _change_ Thor. I changed, Natasha changed, you changed, Loki changed. _Everyone_ changes. Especially people who have been harboring feelings of hate every since the beginning." He shot a look to Natasha. "But, again. People can change . . . "

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I don't think I can do this anymore," he was mumbling to himself. "I want to quit . . . I want to take a vacation too."

Steve was just keeping quiet, eyeing Natasha to see if she would say anything. "If he can stop time," Steve said, "then he must be getting his power from somewhere, other than the Tesseract."

Fury's eyes narrowed. "We have the Tesseract locked down. But I've heard rumors that there are more like it." He looked at Thor, who nodded tensely.

"He can stop time." Thor emphasized again, but it was a weak argument. He didn't expect people to really believe him. _Loki_ , stopping _time_? Yeah he can (or try to) take over New York City, he can torture and kill criminals for information. He's a maniac for sure who uses his powers and magic to maim and play horrible illusions. But stopping time? I think not.

Natasha sat up in her chair, noticing Fury's unimpressed look "Sorry Fury, but Thor is right. He told the prisoners he could stop time. That man was reported missing for only three hours when he didn't appear to his parole officer, but those scars? They looked like they were old . . . And the same with the other victims. We need to find him quickly, before he does something bad with this apparent new ability."

Fury shook his head and walked to his desk. "We can't do that romanoff." He looked at everyone, annoyed and irritated. And then, he looked hesitant, stopping himself for a mere second, but he finally said, "Loki has gone off our radar. We were watching him, and now he disappeared." He glanced at Thor. "Just like you said."

Thor sighed. "Did he just vanish? Did he leave destruction in his path? A bright white light?"

Fury didn't say anything, but he noticed the detail. "Is that what Loki did? Vanished and leaving trails? I thought you said he just vanished into thin air."

"The cell itself was untouched." Thor stopped himself, trying to remember the way the outside of the cell had crumbled. "But before Loki disappeared the ground shook with so much force. And _when_ Loki disappeared, there was this white blinding light."

"Well, the last time we saw him, he was in California. And there was an earthquake," Fury said. "But there are always earthquakes in California."

Thor glanced out the window and caught Tony's grim expression in the reflection of the glass. "When was the last time you saw of him?"

Fury stared at Thor, before slowly saying, "Exactly twelve hours and fifteen minutes ago. And counting of course."

Natasha decided that moment to cut in. "I have an idea. With the information Thor gave us on Loki's background, I have a solid lead that may help us in capturing him."

Fury sighed. "Well, let's listen to it."

"Thor, you said that Loki used to follow you like a shadow." Natasha waited for Thor's nod and she continued. "And even during the attack, he wouldn't deliberately hurt you. Now, since Loki is the master of deceiving and lies, he's probably lying to himself too. He cares about Thor, but refuses to accept it."

Fury tapped the window pane. "What's your point agent?"

Natasha kept her face still. "I was thinking, maybe we can make a trap." She pointed at Thor. "And you know, the trap has to involve using Thor."

Thor nodded. "It could work. Loki in the past, even though claiming to despise me, has shown affection."

Clint groaned. "Do you actually think he's going to buy this? He has obviously shown that he hates Thor, and _us._ " He pointed at Bruce. "That last time he saw Bruce, the Big guy was beating him on the ground. I don't think it'll work." Clint looked up at the ceiling. "During that time I was controlled, I was part of him." He shuddered, remembering parts and smudges of Loki's memories. "He's not stupid, he's smart and he might see through the plan."

Natasha stared at him. "It will work," she said confidently. "We make it seem like Thor is in the hands of the most evil people possible. And even though he's a god, he can still get hurt."

Bruce was nodding. "Yeah, it would make sense. Using Thor, making it seem like he's in actual distress, and Loki might come."

Tony merely shrugged. "I don't want any part of this. It's time I called in for my vacation week." He spun around. "I'm going to called Pepper-"

"Stark," Fury barked, "You are going whether you want to or not. With your suit and everyone else's ability, we'll capture him for sure."

"So, the plan is to pretend that Thor was captured by this evil organization?" Steve asked.

"That's right," Natasha said. "And we can't tell anyone," she looked at Fury, "because if we do, it won't be believable. When they start streaming it on the news, it has to seem like everyone is worried and in grief. Someone might slip up or something. So only _we_ will know."

Fury sighed. "Okay," he said and waved his hand aimlessly. "I'm going to contact some of my . . . associates and set up something."

Steve frowned. "What?"

"I can set up something," Fury repeated. "It might be a lot of money, but if it will bring in Loki, so be it."

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Man, and I was planning on going to Puerto Rico this weekend."

* * *

And so, the plan went out. Thor had expressed his worries to Natasha, saying that he didn't want Jane to worry over his apparent kidnapping. He hadn't wanted anyone to worry when he thought about it. (He was pretty convinced that Heimdall would start asking questions too.) And after confiding into him that everything was going to be okay, he went on with the plan, Thor had reluctantly agreed and did what he needed to do.

Two days after that, there was a meeting, or a conference with the Avengers, the news and the City officials. Thor spoke out, saying to the news outlet and everyone watching, that he would be taking a break and spending time here, "on Midgard eating poptarts and spending time with lovely Jane" as he put it.

The media had been all over, excited that he was back and that he was spending time with his lover. But only after a week, Fury had found someone to do the job, and all the excitement turned into dread and worry.

 **. . .**

"They came out of nowhere," Jane said teary eyed, partially from what had happened to Thor and partially from all the bright lights that were burning into her eyes. She was sitting down on a sofa, explaining what she had gone through. "I was resting, or trying to rest when they came. It was dark and I didn't' know what was happening, so I hid. Thor could take care of himself, I thought. But then I heard grunting and skin contacting with other skin, and then there was silence."

She paused and wiped her cheek. Everyone was eagerly waiting, reporters on the edge of their seats, the Avengers peeling an ear too, pretending to be interested, and the people, biting their nails thinking the worst.

"I went to check on Thor after it had all happened, but there was blood and he was gone."

The news that Thor had been kidnapped, spread like a wildfire. Soon, everyone was talking about it, and the Avengers made sure that they were also talking about it, most importantly taking action. Like pretending to be out and searching, while in reality they rented out whole bars and threatened the managers that if any of this ever came out, they would nuke them. (It was Tony who said that, always threatening the managers when they asked. However, Bruce and Steve would start off by saying that it had been a tough week. But when Natasha and Clint, who hadn't even needed to say anything, nodded to Tony's threat, those managers kept their mouths shut.)

Fury had worked out that every two days, the 'kidnappers' would release a video of Thor being tortured. For the first week and a day, three videos were released. All saying the same thing. If Thor was gone, one of the most mightiest in the Avengers, then who would stop the evil?

Fury was impressed with the acting, and even called Thor to make sure he was actually okay. And when Thor answered and reassured everyone that he was okay, even with an unhappy tone in his voice, everyone could tell he was still hoping for Loki.

Oh, and the evil guys also wanted the files to Tony Stark's missile plans, even though Tony claimed to have none. Fury was going to have to look into that.

And far away, in the glorious island of Puerto Rico, an Archangel stirred.

* * *

Gabriel had been having an amazing day. He was working a nice tan on his new glorious body of a vessel and chatting up with some ladies. Sipping on his Pina Colada, and munching on some chocolates was living the life.

"So Lauren," Gabriel began and spread his arms when he saw one of his people (NO not an Archangel or angel, just a person). "What news to ya have for me?" Gabriel began. "Anything new in America? I haven't been catching up with the news."

Lauren -one of Gabriel's associates (who didn't know he was in the body of Loki, but she knew that he had powers)- nodded glumly. "News. Bad news," she said in English. "A hero has been kidnapped. It has been a week since his disappearance."

Gabriel yawned, and ran a hand through his brown hair. (He was still in the form of Loki, but he didn't like Loki's long or pitch black hair. Thus the haircut and change in color. Sorry Loki.)

"Oh okay," he said. "Who is it? One of the government officials? Never mind, those guys aren't heroes. Oh! Maybe a fireman who saved a dog? Now _that's_ what I call a hero."

Lauren shifted, her eyes glancing at the tv. "An Avenger."

"Ohhhhhh. So it's one of those snobby kids." Gabriel waved a hand in the air and made his glass refill. "Don't really like them. I hope it's Tony. Now that guy needs to be put in his place. He's annoying."

"It is the God of Thunder," Lauren said, her face serious. "Bad people are torturing him."

Gabriel's eyes widened. He was spluttering. "W-what? Lauren! Why didn't you tell me about this?" He leaped up from his chair and ran across the open room he was in. "Loki's going to kill me if he finds out I let his brother be tortured for a week! Not that he could actually kill me, but still!"

Lauren rolled her eyes. "I told you. Word only got out recently. There are three recordings. One every two days." She closed her eyes. "The next one is tomorrow."

It maybe took Gabriel two seconds to go through all the recordings, all the news and fundings about Thor, but once he was done, a loud sigh erupted from him. And with an amused tone to his voice, he snickered. "Thor, Thor, Thor. Man. Lauren, he needs to have better acting skills." He turned to face Lauren. "Don't you notice it? There's this gleam in his eyes, and I'm pretty sure the 'blood' is just red dyed body language is so obvious."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Gabriel just stared at her for a second wishing that humans would stop being so dull and pay attention to the details, but instead he waved her off. "Nah, nevermind. I think I'm going to cut my vacation a little short."

He was thinking, that if the Avengers went out to the lengths of pretending for Thor to get kidnapped just to find loki, well, Gabriel would just need to tell them the truth. It was getting annoying. The fact that they were wasting all these resources to find 'Loki' when they should be hunting down evil and killing it, just like he did. Gabriel tapped his chin and looked out the window, a feeling of nostalgia creeping up his throat as he remembered the times he spent with his brothers.

"Hmmmm," Gabriel mumbled. "Interesting."

He walked into his room's closet, and in a second, he was right back out. Wearing completely different attire to one second before. A pair of sweatpants and a tight t-shirt, adorning his body, because _hey_ , his vessel did have some pretty good looking abs.

Lauren was staring at him. "Will you be back?" she asked, pretending not to noticed the abs. Gabriel smiled and stretched and Lauren's eyes darted away.

"Maybe one day," Gabriel called out cheekily as walked out and onto the beach. "Maybe one day."

Then he was just gone, and Lauren the only one left in the room. She was left wondering how on earth one could gain such beautiful abs and while thinking about it, she almost teared up.

Because goddamn, that person was beautiful .

* * *

It only took three more days for Gabriel to appear and make it seem that he was oblivious when he was found by a whole team of armored agents. Not only that, but they had surrounded him. It wasn't like he could have just zapped his way and killed every single one of Thor's captors. He was a busy man -angel. Whatever.

Anyways.

He'd been busy of course, killing some very bad people. (Smiting was the better term). And just before he let himself be taken in, he decided that if he left a survivor, it would be good . . . but it wasn't really good that they could barely stand up, but hey, a survivor was a survivor., He left a _survivor_. That was a first.

"Okay Thomas," Gabriel sing-songed. "Remember what I told you?"

Thomas trembled, but he nodded. "Yes, tell them that you will be coming to get Thor."

"Perfect! That's all you have to do. And when you do it successfully, I'll set you free."

Thomas gulped. "Yes," was all he said.

Gabriel knew what he was thinking, the 'They won't believe me.' and the 'I think you're still Loki,' and the 'I'm pretty sure I'll be thrown in jail when the Avengers see me,' but he ignored it. And he whisked Thomas (who had kidnapped and raped two teenagers) in front of the Avengers tower. He watched as Thomas practically jumped at the sudden change of scenery and hesitantly did a full 360 spin, before he walked inside the building.

Now all Gabriel had to do was wait and hope his 'plan' went south.

"That is total BS. I'm calling it. Total BS, that's definitely Loki."

Clint sighed. "And why would he leave a rapist/kidnapper alive? Didn't used to kill anyone who'd committed a great, well, sin? Should've he have kill him? It makes no sense. I feel like _we_ are falling into a trap." Then he turned to Tony. "If not, then you're just plain dumb."

Tony froze. "I'm a genius," he said in a calm voice.

"The reason he let him live was because he wanted to spread the word. That's he's strong and getting stronger," Steve said unsurely.

"Then why did he come here?" Clint asked. "Because that _can't_ be him."

"Of course it it! Can't you tell?" Tony was flailing his arms, just because he could. "I can tell! I'm the one was launched out a window!"

Clint simply scowled.

Natasha and everyone in the room, minus Thor was staring at the surveillance cameras. Someone, or as Tony thought, 'Loki', had been seen the building waving at cameras before turning into an alley and disappearing.

Steve was shaking his head. "I don't think so Tony."

"Of course it was Loki! Look at that stature! The similar tallness! The nerves and the audacity to get so close to my tower and leave unscathed! I looked all over, any nearby cameras, but there was no sign of the same guy anywhere."

Bruce didn't say anything for a whole, fighting the urge to tell Tony that _tallness_ wasn't a a word. He kept quiet until he thought of something useful. "Well, Loki does have enough power and according to Thor, he could manipulate his appearance. So maybe he changed his features a bit and it made him not seem like the _real_ Loki." Then he swiftly added, "and it might explain why his face is blurred too."

"It might be so," Steve said. "But that wouldn't make sense. Unless he's spying on us."

"Trap," Clint called out. "It's a trap or Tony's dumb."

Tony was seething as Natasha moved her head to the side. "Thomas Greevy did say that Loki let him go. And that he might be going to get Thor soon. So, it makes sense. And he did just appear out of nowhere too."

"Ha!" Tony bit out. "See? At least Natasha believes me."

"I didn't deliberately say I believed you," Natasha said blankly, but she was holding a smile on the inside.

And when Bruce didn't have anything else to say or point out, he got back to his own work and tried to ignore the way Tony tapped nervously onto the table.

Fury, who had held his tongue the whole time Loki appearance had been noted, spoke. "Well I'm going to get my agents ready. Stark, Romanoff, Barton, Steve," he shot a look a Bruce and Bruce knew that he had to stay for safety measures. "I'm going to be meeting you where Thor is located."

"Sir," Steve said, "if I may, I want to know what we're going to do when we see him."

Fury was pacing, getting ready to call the ones who had Thor. "I think I'm going to talk to Thor, ask him if he can get to this . . . Heimdall and get one of those cuffs that seals Loki's powers."

Natasha was near the door. "We should call him right now. Tell him to go somewhere else so that no one can get suspicious of the beam of energy."

"Won't that _NOT_ work? Loki escaped prison last time when he was hurt and battered." Tony was grimacing. "What makes you think that he won't be able to do that: escape? He's stronger now and it's going to be as easily as breathing."

Fury's voice remained neutral, but there was this sharpness to it. "Well, we'll see when it comes to it,"

And then the discussion was over.

* * *

Thor got those cuffs just in the nick of time, and when Loki appeared in the abandoned warehouse ( _ew, so cliched, really Loki?_ ) he was ready for anything.

' _You're in position Thor,' Fury said through the intercom in his ear. 'Go for it.'_

Thor was hiding behind a wall, turning every now and then. ' _Wait a second Director, we need to wait until he is distracted,'_ was Thors response. He and almost everyone in the room, was watching Loki. He was just reading, and standing there. Apparently waiting for the evil-doers to come out and release Thor. The evil-doers and Loki had agreed on meeting up at six pm, but Loki was always early. And so there he was.

Thors intercom crackled. ' _What do you mean wait until he's distracted Thor? He's been in the same position for ten minutes.'_

' _Yeah, thats right,'_ Clint cut in. ' _I call first shot if he doesn't cooperate.'_

Thor was about to rasp out that _no one_ was going to touch his brother, but Fury cut in.

' _I'm sorry Thor,'_ he said, ' _but this is protocol. He doesn't cooperate, we have to use force. And if we find that heś a threat, we have to take action.'_

And then it happened.

Thor moved an inch and- he accidentally knocked over a wrench, which (he was 100% sure) had been right across from him. It made him freeze and curse at himself. But the sound pierced over the deathly silence, echoing all throughout the large space, causing goosebumps to appear on everyone's skin. They all watched as Loki stopped reading, a confused look spreading across his face. They all watched as he slowly looked up, closed his book and lay it down beside him. They all watched him _stand up_ (Clint and about thirty other agents were getting ready to shoot) and then he spoke.

"Is that Thor? Well, come out evil doers or I shall smite you." He laughed darkly. "Thor, I know it's you. We need to talk. " Loki's voice sounded amused. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

Fury's voice rang out. "GO!"

That was when seventy agents, all armed with guns and explosives and everything to make sure Loki wouldn't escape, jumped out. They shot at him with _something_ . . . which rendered him paralyzed (? Thor and the rest of the Avengers wondered if the substance was made from the Tesseract), and with one swift and fast movement Thor (somehow?) managed to snap the magic restrained cuffs on Loki.

Mission success.

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome and encouraged. ;) And I hoped you all enjoyed. Maybe I'll make five chapters in total, and if i have more to write or things to think of, I'll make more.**

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

Gabriel put on his best performance and slapped a horrified look on his face to make it seem like he couldn't move. Much less use his powers when Thor slapped on the cuffs. So when he heard in whispers that the effects would wear off soon, he waited. He spun and snapped his fingers and scowled. And when everyone watched earnestly as the 'effects' faded, he inwardly sighed when he realized that everyone was too stupid to realize anything was wrong.

Oh well, at least he could mess with them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone for reading, and I hope you guys like this chapter. OH AND ALSO, THE WAY I SEE GABRIEL HIMSELF IS NOT FROM SUPERNATURAL

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

 **Warnings:** Tony curses. And of course, some Violence.

* * *

The Avengers were all standing there, watching him, checking for anything that might be seen as threat. Anything like weird movements, or the clothing he wears, his breathing, his eyes. (Especially his eyes, which were still _blue_ and his hair was still _brown_ ). And he was just doing the same, watching them just as intently, except the only difference was that he was smiling as if everything was just a big joke. It was all making them feel uncomfortable.

Fury, however, was in another room looking at his body language, and thinking that this way some weird shit. He needed some coffee.

Thor finally decided that the silence was enough, so he stood up and headed to the glass prison. "Loki," he said harshly and abruptly, cutting to the chaise. "Why have you killed Midgardians? Was it not you? Or do you beg to differ?"

Loki's smile didn't falter. "Oh, I did kill them. Well, most of them. But not with my own hands anyways. Well, it's a yes and no. I killed them, but it's not like you haven't killed." His back straightened, and his smile vanished. "I have smited the ones who have sinned greatly." He nodded to himself and turned.

Clint sighed and turned to head out the door, Bruce at his heels, also leaving the room. "Okay, I thought he was crazy before, but now I think he's a psychopath. I told you this plan wasn't going to work. Good luck getting any evidence out of him. I recommend shock therapy or something."

With that, he and Bruce left.

 _Four more to go._

Thor growled, not taking notice to the ones who had just left the room. "You have killed innocents during the attack on New York City. And now you kill more?"

Loki spun around. "Innocents?" he asked bewildered, and Natasha watched earnestly as the confused look on his face immediately fell. A twitch of the eye there, and a twitch of the mouth here. "Oh, yeah. The attack."

"Aye, the attack you imbecile. You escaped Asgard, for what? And now you've started to kill more Midgardians." A pause. "How did you even manage to escape?!"

Watching and seeing that Thor's voice was rising, was not a good sign. So, Steve slowly backed out the door, and decided that watching from the main room was better than being in the middle of a fight. Natasha, on the other hand stayed where she was. She needed to speak with him.

 _Three more to go._

"Also those people I smited were all sinners. Evil down to the last drop, despite what some one you might think. I thought you were smarter than that Thor."

Natasha watched silently from where she stood, taking notice to the way Loki has said Thor's name. Not harshness was noted, no hate, no anger. Nothing. The last time he'd spoken his name, it'd been full of hurt and hate . . .

"You did not answer me you fool. How did you manage to escape?"

Loki slowly got closer to the glass, the shackles on his hands seemingly wearing him down, but he cracked a grin. "It was all me, you know. I _am_ the best." He spread his hands. Then he faced the camera and mouthed, "It's a secret." He winked, and Fury almost gagged.

"That is impossible." Thor was pacing now, his back hunched over as he was thinking how Loki could've escaped. "The greatest blacksmiths bore those shackles, and those were clasped onto you by father himself."

"Oh, you mean Odin, I assume." He shrugged and crossed his arms, the chains pulling and shaking. "I dunno, he's not _my_ Father. That's for sure."

"You still deny this? And is Frigga not your mother?" Thor grimaced.

Natasha took another mental note. There it was again. Not hate, no anger, there was nothing. He was being too happy, or enthusiastic maybe . . . and everyone outside and inside the room noticed it. His language seemed to have downgraded too. It was unnerving, and ew, that humorous smile was just _ew_ on his usually serious and angry face.

There was suddenly loud movements, and the glaring between both brother's halted. Tony stood up, getting all the attention, and when Loki looked at him, he rasped. "You sonuvabitch."

Loki smiled past him and looked at Thor. "I have no mother," he stated proudly and Thor shot him a pained look.

Natasha again wondered when he'd started to hate his mother too. Thor had told all of them that they had been close. She hoped Fury was also taking notes.

Tony gently pushed Thor aside, now standing in front of Loki. "It's my turn now, you asshole." He tapped on the glass. "Oh, and I didn't thank you before for throwing me out the window before," he bit out. "I almost died!"

Loki didn't say anything, he shifted and sighed. "Hmmmm."

"Hmm? HMM?! Is that all you have to say? God," —Loki flinched at this (NOTED.)— "Anyways, I wanna get down to the point. 'Cause we wanna have answers, because no one escapes this apparent Asgardian prison without having some complications. Let's play twenty question, I'm going to ask you something now."

"Go on, I'm waiting." Loki rolled his eyes. He looked at his imaginary watch. "Come on go. I don't' have all day!"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at this and subtly moved her eyes so they would come in contact with the camera. She hoped that Fury was upping the security.

Tony shot him an annoyed look. "First question: Were you the one who brought that criminal to my doorstep?"

"Ah, I see that you're the smart one out of all of them." He got closer to the glass and Tony stepped back. "But I don't think you're as smart as the redhead," he said, whispering that last part.

 _Redhead. Doesn't Loki know her name?_ Tony mentally made a note on that. "Her name is Natasha," he whispered back harshly. And then louder, "You didn't answer my question."

"I just called you smart didn't I? Doesn't that answer you question?"

Tony smirked. Fighting fire with fire, huh? "Okay then, tell me this. Were you forced to take over New York City? Did the Chitauri torture you?"

Loki smiled slowly. "Hmmm," he tapped his chin. "No. _I_ was not forced. Not _me."_

"We're giving you a chance. If you were tortured and forced to invade, then we'll downgrade the punishment," Natasha said. "We know, and it's proven that the scepter did something. Thor said you're eyes were blue when you were under the influence of the scepter. They're still blue, but before they were green."

"Now _that's_ a story," Loki said sarcastically.

Tony threw his hands up. "Stop talking in code and say what you mean!"

Loki promptly ignored Tony. "And my eyes? Green?" he cackled. "Nah, I knew someone whose eyes were green. His name's Dean. But me? My eyes have always been a lagoon blue. Bluer than the most beautiful sky."

(In the other room Fury was shaking his head. Damn, so many secrets, and who was Dean? He needed to start to make a file soon. Or maybe make it larger.)

Tony groaned and rolled his eyes. "Narcissistic much?"

Thor was shaking his head. "No, brother. Since the day you were brought to me, your eyes have always been green."

Loki smiled again. "Not your brother," he sing-songed.

Thor tensed and stood up straighter. He looked at Natasha, and then at Tony.

Tony shifted uneasily. "Anyways . . . what's with the new look? Thought you looked to evil? And blue and brown? Didn't think it'd fit you, but damn, you're lookin swell."

Loki ignored Tony's comment and decided to talk about himself, ( _That bastard_ , Tony thought.) "It was harder to convert this hair from black to a yellowish white which is my natural hair color I guess," Loki said matter-of-factly, poking at his hair. "So, I settled for brown. It was the next best thing."

"I thought you Asgardians liked your hair long?" Tony glanced at Thor. "Right?"

"Ew, no. Listen short stuff, I like my hair short " (Tony cringed at his improper speech and when had Loki learned Midgardian slang?) "That hair was driving me crazy." There was some mumbling and Loki turned. "Don't know why that idiot kept it long."

"What Reindeer Games? Didn't catch that last part."

Loki turned around again. "Nah, it's nothing."

Tony was trying his best not to balk because hey, Loki never let anyone call him nicknames. He tried a different tactic, starting with, "Hey Lokes, minds telling me why you killed all those people?"

"I smite those who have committed great sins." He repeated seriously, and looked Tony up and down, steel blue eyes boring into his soul. "Those who have killed-"

Tony knew where this was going to and no, it wasn't his fault that he'd been tricked and his bombs were used on terrorist groups. "You've killed people," he cut in darkly. "Just recently and during the attack."

"Those people I killed over the last month were not innocent Anthony Stark," Loki bit out, copying Tony's voice. "Didn't you hear me? I smite those who have sinned."

 _He didn't even mention the people he killed in New York City_ , Tony thought angrily. _This son of a bitch._

Loki smirked and Tony decided that he need to leave immediately. "Hey, Tony, you didn't even get to question number five. Weak. 1 out of 10."

"Shut up and die you piece of garbage." Tony yelled and started to walk out.

"Already tried, didn't work out so well!" Loki called out.

Thor narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Natasha was praying that her lunch break would come sooner. She really wasn't really in the mood for dealing with a psychopath.

 _Two more to go._

Thor was looking at Loki, a look of sadness overtaking his face. "Did you know that mother and father worried over you?"

"Odin and Frigga?" Loki asked. "How are they?"

Thor was about to happily answer this, but stopped himself when he replied Loki's word in his head. This was not a good sign. If Loki asked for mother, it was okay. But if he asked for _father_ , he was not okay. Thor decided that he needed time to think and he stepped out.

Natasha was the only one left in the room.

 _One more to go._

"Loki," she said. "What's your deal?"

"Whaddya mean?" He cracked a grin. "Ooof, don't tell me you think I'm plotting something? Is that what this is about? Is that why S.H.I.E.L.D captured me?"

She ignored Loki's comment. "The last time you managed to escape, you weren't hinting anything were you? You were making me doubt and using code words that would trigger something, right?"

Loki just stood there, smirk slowly fading away.

"I got to give it to you. Using reverse psychology." She pointed at her head. "What does mewling quim mean exactly?"

Loki shrugged. "I dunno. Do I look like a dictionary to you? I think it means bitch or something. Like I said, dunno."

Natasha was squinting at him. "So, you, don't . . . remember saying that?" She needed to say things slowly and watch for mannerisms. She didn't want to give anything away. "What? Did The Hulk give you such a good beating that you forgot that?"

Loki was watching her, and he got closer to the glass cage. He waved his finger for her to come closer and she did. "Between you and me," he whispered. "Loki didn't remember much. He was outta wack, loopy and crazy. He was a disgrace. But me? I can't really remember much before the escape. Everything's fuzzy before that. That's when I started to smite the people too."

 _Talking in third person I see._

Natasha watched him as he continued, this time talking louder. "There are evil people in this world Nat." Loki looked her up and down. "Like I said with Tony, dunno if you were paying attention or not, but I smite those who have done bad things." Loki stared at her straight in the eyes, which was unnerving because it was usually Natasha who held the glare. " _You've done some bad things, yes? I can see it. Your soul is dripping with sin."_

Natasha remained neutral, but her voice was rough. She answered back in Russian equally. " _I've changed my ways,"_ she said.

His eyes twinkled. " _Yes, you have. From killing innocent people to the bad ones. But you haven't stopped killing."_

" _Neither have you. You've killed more people in one day than I will ever kill in my lifetime. Those poor innocent souls died at your hands."_

" _Not mine."_ Loki stepped back, a sad look appearing in his eyes. A look that Natasha didn't know he had. He was whispering now. " _You know things Natalia. I think you know what happened too. Look at the footage. Did Loki look okay to you?"_

 _Talking in third person again,_ Natasha thought.

Loki yawned. "I wouldn't have thought that in a millennia I'd be tired." He said, back in English and then he winked at Nat. "You can leave now. And think about what I said."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"He is not making any sense." Thor said nervously. "He talks of father with sincerity . . . He does not seem well by my standards. Last time he saw Odin, he swore to kill him."

"Another reason to believe that he's crazy," Clint mumbled. Bruce sipped his coffee. "He keeps talking in third person too, it's something that I've noticed." He took a small peek at Natasha who was looking at him. "So maybe when he was being controlled by the Chitauri, he didn't have full control over himself. And now that he's escaped he can't believe that he did it. That's why he's talking in third person."

Steve nodded to himself. "Seems rational."

Fury sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Stark, did you do an analysis on his body?"

"I didn't find any weird scars or anything, if that's what you mean." Tony said.

"He also didn't confirm or admit that he was tortured." Steve pointed out. "From the feed, it seemed like he completely ignored the topic. He kept talking in cryptic messages or something."

"Or he could be lying. He's the God of Mischief and Lies," Clint said. "Tony just said that he didn't find anything physically."

"He uses spells," Thor cut in quickly. "He would sometimes use spells to cover any injuries he acquired during our hunts. It is called Glam, I believe.."

"He uses makeup? That type of glam?" Clint asked, and Natasha rolled her eyes,

"Nay, Loki uses his magic," Thor pointed out. "Not mortal face paint."

"So does that mean Loki's actually in so much pain, but he's covering it up so he doesn't appear weak in front of us?" Natasha asked.

Thor grimaced. "I suppose so."

Tony threw his hands up in the air. "Well that makes perfect sense," he said sarcastically.

"You know what? Nevermind, I don't care. Romanov, I want you for debriefing. I saw you talking to Loki in whispers." Fury paused, "I want to know what he said."

Clint was staring at Natasha and she stared right back. Steve and Bruce just looked at each other and knew it was none of their business.

Thor stood up from where he sat. "Lady Natasha did he speak to you?"

"It's just Natasha," Natasha said. "And yes, he did talk to me."

Thor glanced at Fury. "May I join this meeting?"

"Sure . . . but only you." Fury looked around at the rest of the team. "The rest of you are dismissed, but keep an eye on Loki."

"Aw! But why can't I go? I want to know what Lok said," Tony complained.

Fury simply stared at him and turned his back.

In the other room where Loki resided, no one noticed that he smirked. _Good try Tony,_ he thought.

 **….**

Once everyone had departed, Fury walked all of them into an empty room where they all sat down. "So," he began looking at Natasha. "I want to talk to Thor about Loki." He glanced at Thor. "Was your brother unstable before he sent the Destroyer after you, about a year ago?"

"He was perfectly normal actually. Little bit lonely if I think about it now, but that was it," Thor answered evenly. Then he looked conflicted. "He was . . . almost always alone."

Fury just grunted, clearly not interested or focused in on Loki's past. "Hmmmm . . . . " Then turned to face Natasha. "What did he tell you when you talked to him?"

Natasha chose to ignore him for a moment and directed her attention at Thor. "Thor, can Loki speak Russian?" she asked.

Fury narrowed his eyes. "Wait a damn second, he spoke to you in Russian? Why would he speak to you in Russian. Did he know you spoke Russian?"

"We can all speak as many languages as there are known," Thor interjected before Natasha could answer or speak back to Fury. "It is called Allspeak," he reassured.

"Okay." Natasha nodded, but she was still skeptical.

"But for that, one would need to at least see the language, and I am not sure if there is even Russian in Asgard . . . " Thor chimed in and paused. "I had never known Loki to speak Russian, but with his level of intellect and the way he studied, I wouldn't doubt his abilities."

"Hold on a second, I know that you aliens can speak this All-speak, but Natasha . . . what did he say?" Fury demanded. "Don't hold anything back, because everything is valuable. "

Natasha actually hesitated. She didn't know how to phrase it, or what to actually say about it. She sighed deeply. "He said that his memory was . . . jumbled up."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that he claimed he did not know what he did?"

"He didn't say that deliberately but it seemed like he . . . . wow, I don't even know how to say it. But he kept talking in third person."

"Bruce, or was it Steve? Anyways, one of them two said the the guilt is causing the third person talk," Fury recalled.

"I don't know, it seemed like he was actually talking about another person. I saw his body language and he didn't seem like he was lying. He kept saying the Loki was crazy. . . why would he insult himself?"

"My brother has always had low self esteem ever since we were children. He always kept to himself and thought poorly of himself too," Thor added and then he frowned.

"It still doesn't matter," Fury said. "Let's get down to the point. What did he sa to you?"

"He told me that he killed the people who have sinned greatly. He knew I killed people for . . . nothing basically. He kept saying that if you looked at 'Loki' closely, he didn't seem right."

"Of course he didn't seem right," Fury stated. "Thor claims he was an okay child as a kid, but they he attacked New York City? I'd say that was fucked up."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Gabriel (after only three days of staying with the Avengers, being enclosed in the glass cage of course) thought it would make sense if he would mercilessly pranked them. And them meant everyone close or on the vicinity, because he _was_ The Trickster. It was fun, sure, watching and answering the Avengers questions in rhymes or riddles or simply not answering them at all. But it was getting all boring, and he didn't want to exactly escape yet. Not without causing havoc on S.H.I.E.L.D. Not to mention he knew that they more serious cases to follow up on.

Besides, whenever he was "captured" he always made sure his captors were either left dead or in disarray. But since Gabriel didn't want any enemies, and most of the Agents hadn't really killed for their own personal stuff, he chose the latter. With his incredible powers, and a wave of his hand, hell rained upon the Avengers in wacky ways.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"Bruce," Tony began as he walked into the room. His face was neutral but his voice held a bite to it, and Bruce of course noticed this. "What they _hell_ did you do to my suit?"

Bruce squinted at Tony and took a small sip of his coffee. "Absolutely nothing," he deadpanned. "I know I did nothing. Unless it was tripping over the leg, which I hope I didn't dent, right? Is it the dent? You should've have left it's leg out on purpose."

Tony payed no attention to Bruce's revelation. Instead, he continued as if Bruce hadn't spoke at all, which meant something was up. "It had to be you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Bruce replied evenly. He was curious himself of what Tony was accusing him of.

"Don't act smart just because you're a genius. Did you know you're not a great liar?" Tony hissed as Bruce nonchalantly took another sip. "I know it was you who drew a giant pink dick on my suit."

Bruce almost choked. "What?" He was gasping, because hello? No way he would do that, and he voiced his thought clearly. "I would _never_. I'm not indecent or young or dumb for that fact. Are you sure it wasn't you? How many drinks did you have last night? I don't act like the boys now anyways. The inappropriate boys who think that drawing male genitalia on things is funny."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Hardy, har-har. Using complicated words on me Bruce? Trying to act all scientific? I was too busy working last night to even eat my damn cereal. I know it was you. It had to be. Who else has the code to my lab? No one."

This was going to be a long day.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"Clint my friend, have you seen Mjollnir?" Thor asked worriedly. "I left it on the couch, but when I returned from the restroom it was simply gone."

Clinton looked up from his magazine."M-what-now?"

"Mjollnir. My hammer," Thor said looking around."It is not where I left it."

"I thought you were the only one who could pick it up?" Clinton asked, confused.

"Only those are worthy can," Thor informed with worried eyes. "Are you worthy?"

Clint barked out a laugh. "Me? Nope. I don't think so. The last time I tried picking up your hammer I almost broke my back."

"Maybe it was The Captain? He would probably be deemed worthy if my father met him."

"Hm, I don't know. Maybe you left it somewhere else? It happens to me all the time," Cling offered and stretched his limbs.

"Nay, Clint. I always leave my hammer where my eyes will look. I cannot find it now." Thor said. He was looking really anxious.

"Did you look around for it?"

"I already know someone took it. It is not on the couch," Thor insisted.

Clint sighed and got up. "Well, it won't hurt if we go and look again will it?"

"The last I saw of it, it was upstairs. It will not be there," Thor informed stiffly. "I have already checked."

"Okay," Clint said and waved him off. "Okay."

Thor himself sighed deeply and followed Clint, telling him where his hammer once lay. And low and behold, when the elevator opened and the pair walked over to where Mjolnir was last seen, it was sitting there on the couch looking mighty suspicious. How can an inanimate object look suspicious?

Thor stood there gasping like a fish, which would have been funny another time. "I swear by Odin's beard, it was not there when I came in."

Clint shrugged. "Like I said, happens to everyone. Don't worry about it."

And before Thor could say that it didn't and never happened to him, Clint zipped across the room, into the elevator, and he was gone.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Steve had been in the middle of brushing his teeth when the water turned on by itself. He thought nothing of it, because when living in a building where everything was basically technology, it didn't faze him. Besides, Tony would sometimes like to spook him by randomly turning on the lights. And Steve was used to this by now.

He simply moved his brush under the sink to wash it off and turned off the faucet. But when it turned on again, Steve suspected it was Tony. Tony liked to prank him . . .

He squinted around the room, making sure there were no cameras, because not only would that be creepy (ew), but it would be typical of Tony. and when he was sure there were no cameras or Jarvis sneaking up on him, he grew confused. He brushed it off again, because again, living in a building with technology surrounding you had it's cons.

Steve turned the faucet water to lukewarm and continued on to washing his face. He got a towel, dried it and went for the door. But he stopped when the faucet turned on once again. He squinted, looked around the room and went to turn it off. Unfortunately for Steve, his grip somehow managed to slip and he fell with the handle and that was not good.

Steve was looking around wildly as the water started to pool around the sink, and he watched horrified as it continued and started to pour quickly onto the floor. Of course, he tried to put the handle back on, but it was no use, he had broken it.

He noticed when his socks were getting, and then he proceeded to twist his head in a manner that would help him look under the sink.

But (again) unfortunately, an explosion if water hit his face and he was sent sprawling back. Now he was soaking wet, cold and pissed.

He just _knew_ this wasn't going to be a good day ever since he'd gotten up and seen Lok. After regain his composure after the initial shock, he went around and tried to look for some towels, because he needed a towel now. Why were there no towels in the bathroom? _It must've been Tony,_ Steve thought suspiciously.

Only to his surprise, when he went to reach for the door, he found that it was locked. Which was also impossible because it could only be locked from inside. This got Steve's blood boiling because he really wasn't in the mood for this.

"Jarvis," he called out. "Unlock the door. And tell Tony to stop it."

" _I'm sorry Captain, but it seems like I cannot unlock the door. I am also sorry to tell you that Tony has nothing to do with this_ ," Jarvis informed sullenly.

Steve groaned and wiped his wet hair across his face. "Tony! I know you're listening! Open the door! Now! This isn't funny!"

" _Tony is also unfortunately experiencing troubles of his own in his lab,"_ Jarvis said in all seriousness. " _He is not the source of this problem."_

Steve groaned again and watched as the water started to pour out the door. "Does this mean I'm cold, wet, _and_ stuck in the bathroom?"

Jarvis stayed silent for a while. " _I believe so."_

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Natasha was in her quarters when she heard a loud bang in her room. And in that instance she thought it was Tony barging in again and forcing everyone to watch a movie. She sighed, turned off the bathroom lights and headed outside. Only, when she was met by no one in her room, she grew suspicious.

And suddenly out of the corner of her eyes, she saw movement.

It was Tony. It had to be.

"Tony get the hell out of my room, I don't want to go watch any more movies. Even Thor thinks they suck."

No response.

"Tony, I swear if you don't come out behind that couch I'll beat you up with my eyes closed," Natasha threatened.

Still no response.

Natasha sighed irritably and made her way over to the couch. When she got there, she was in for the surprise of her life, because no one was there. Huh. She eyed her room, her eyes quickly surveying the area and when she was sure it was all clear and that no one was in her room, then she decided to talk to Jarvis.

"Jarvis where's Tony?"

" _He is in his lab right now, trying to remove painting on his suit."_

Natasha raised her eyebrow. "Okayyyy . . . Did anyone enter my room?"

" _No, I did not detect any life in your room. No heat signatures or anything of that sort if that is what you were wondering."_

"Thank you Jarvis."

" _You're welcome."_

Natasha spun around and tapped her chin. Okay, now _that_ was weird, she thought. Natasha made her way to her bathroom again, and squinted in the direction of the object or thing or person had just been. But it hadn't been anyone . . . maybe it was her imagination. . . . she really needed to sleep.

Then, that was when Natasha saw the water start to drip from the ceiling and she ran upstairs.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Two new agents, recruits, fresh out the training were drinking soda in the break room when it happened to them. It wasn't really creepy, just cool at first. (They were young, so obviously cool and creepy were synonyms.)

Agent Amerson had taken a huge sip of her soda when she nudged Agent Z out of nowhere in the ribs. "Hey did you see that?" she said excitedly.

Agent Z gave her a weird look and sighed. "See what?"

"That shadow by the corner. Was it me? I totally had to be a ghost."

"It was you," Agent Z said quickly. "Ghosts aren't real. They're just stories and figments of imaginations. I thought you knew better."

" . . . Wouldn't it have been cool if it were a real ghost?"

Agent Z squinted at Agent Amerson. "No," he said without emotion.

It was then when the tv promptly turned on, and it was Agent Amerson's turn to give Agent Z a look. "We're not allowed to watch television while working," she said stiffly.

"I didn't turn it on. The remote control is all the way over there," Agent Z shot back. "I know we're not allowed to watch tv on the job. What, do you think I'm a moron?"

Agent Amerson kept silent. "What if it was the ghost I saw?" she finally said.

"There are no such things as ghosts."

Agent Amerson sighed. "Just saying it would be cool."

Agent Z rolled his eyes, went to the ottoman where the remote was positioned, and promptly turned off the tv. Then, both of them finished drinking their sodas in silence after that awkward exchange. But, just right when they were about to leave, the tv turned on again.

"Do you think it's automatic?" Agent Amerson asked.

"This place is weird, and yes, I think so," Agent Z said and jogged over to the remote control. He turned it off. "There, we should go before anyone thinks we were watching tv."

Agent Amerson turned around and jiggled the doorknob. "It's locked," she said. "I think it's the ghost."

"Shut up! It's not a ghost, it can't be," Agent Z said wide eyed and jiggled the doorknob himself. "We probably just got locked in. Happens all the time."

The lights started to dim, and the window's simply darkened. Agent Amerson looked around. "Sure," she said. "Sure."

And when the tv turned on again, Agent Z was eyeing his partner. "You turn it off," he said. "I did it last time. "

"No, you turn it off. You don't believe in ghosts, so you're not scared right?"

"Just because I said I didn't beleive in ghost doesn't mean I'm not a little jumpy right now!" He hissed back. "Maybe this is all part of the training. Maybe they're watching us right now, and see how we'll react in this type of situation."

Agent Amerson straightened her back. "You're right." She nodded to herself. "That totally makes sense. You're really smart."

He huffed. "I know I am. Now go turn off the tv."

Agent Amerson made a face. "No way. You do it."

Another eye roll. "Fine." He slowly and lazily made his way to the tv. But just when Agent Z got close to the blank screen, it turned blank. "I guess I didn't have to turn it off after all," he grumbled and inspected the screen.

And then it turned on again, this time, a zombie was on the screen. It was an animation, not spooky at all. But in the end, Agent Z was the loudest who screamed out of both of them.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Loki sighed when he saw the Avenger, well minus Bruce. But Fury was there. Don't forget Fury. "I didn't do anything," he said innocently. "I swear on my . . . Father." He fake grimaced.

Thor scowled. "We know it was you. It was all tricks and mischievous. How did you manage to make my hammer disappeared? How? Those chains should be keeping your power locked."

Loki rolled his eyes and looked at Natasha. "Nat, when do you think they'll learn?" He sighed again. "Man, and I thought Tony was smart."

Clint laughed.

"You sonuvabitch. Were you the one who painted a giant dick on my suit?"

Loki shrugged. "Oops," he said with no remorse in my voice. "My hand slipped." And then before Steve could start complaining, Loki easily and swiftly unclasped his cuffs and left Thor gasping and ten other agents in the room pulling their guns."You know," Loki continued, his eyes twinkling sadly, "I think I know why you're brother didn't like you."

Thor was still gaping, but confused features took over his face. "I do not understand. You are my brother."

"Wrong again, Odinson." He looked at Natasha suddenly. "Women are smart. Help them figure it out Nat. I know you know," he sing songed.

Natasha narrowed her eyes, her gun was trained on his forehead. Any movement and his brains would be all over the floor. "And why are you targeting only me? Am I worth anything?"

Everyone was staring at Loki and at Natasha, unsure of what to do. Fury was just looking at the scene. Barton was glaring at Loki and had cocked three arrows, all of them directed at his heart. Steve wiped his wet forehead on his sleeve.

"You? I don't think so. Like I said, women are smart," Loki repeated.

Natasha sent a look to Thor. "Was your mother smart?"

Loki smiled softly. "I have no mother, only one almighty Father."

"And who might that be, if it isn't Odin?" Thor said stiffly. He was moving Mjolnir around in his hands. Loki of course noticed this and pointed at him.

"My Father created everything," was Loki's answer. Then he shrugged. "I didn't want to have to do this guys . . . . buuuut you leave me no choice."

Agents were all looking at the Director, also stiff and waiting for orders to shoot, because Loki was making them all nervous. Fury opened his mouth to say 'rain hell on him,' but before he could Loki flicked his wrist and Thor went flying. Ten other agents fired their weapons, Natasha and Clint fired theirs too. But the strange thing was that all the bullets stopped in midair, with a flick of the wrist from Loki. And they were all frozen in place. No one could move.

Tony cursed at Loki and Steve could feel droplets fall on his face and it tickled.

"Who are you?" Thor asked terrified as he was pinned against the wall. "What are you?" He said once more, his voice desperate.

In all seriousness Loki answered, "I am just the Trickster."

Thor balked. He hadn't said 'brother', not even the verification or confirmation of "I'm Loki." Nope. Just "I'm the Trickster." Thor was blinking rapidly. In that instance he absolutely knew something was definitely wrong. Everyone was panicking, and Loki (Gabriel) could feel it.

And then, Loki smirked and disappeared and everyone fell down.

* * *

 **Reviews really help and are appreciated. ;) Also, I got a 23% on my Chemistry quiz and in America a 23/100 is really not good, so I'm praying my mom won't notice and murder me. (I hate chemistry.) I'm stress eating so much.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **:** I decided to update quickly cause I had things to do and because I really likes this chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

 **Warnings:** Ummm, Idk. Cursing? Violence? Someone getting stabbed or even shot multiple times, and that person being Gabriel? Read to find out?

* * *

Heimdall only looked at Thor as he babbled on, finally cutting in to say, "You need to explain this matter more slowly, or I fear that you might end up confusing me more than I already am." He was trying to be polite, and he added, "Sorry for the disruption."

Thor's jaw slackened as if he was tired, with his eyes darting here and there. "My apologies Heimdall, it's just that there are too many things I do not understand." He paused and stared at the stars. "Are you still not able to see Loki?"

"Loki has hidden himself from me ever since he could bend magic at his will. It still continues on." Heimdall also turned around and faced the stars. "I still cannot see any trace of him. He continues to hide from my eyes."

Thor pressed his mouth in a thin line. "Loki was captured by S.H.I.E.L.D, a secret intelligence force on Midgard . . . "

"Aye, I have heard news that he was imprisoned, how did the shackles hold-"

"He escaped," Thor blurted out. "The shackles father gave me to capture Loki did not work. I do not understand, it was almost exactly like the first time. Except I was there, and he took them off as if they were jewlery and not at all locked. As if they were nothing."

Heimdall's facial expression remained emotionless. "That it strange indeed," he said. "Has he been dwindling with dark magic recently? Have you felt anything off?"

"Well, everyone including myself think he is stronger than before. He has been able to perform many stunts that I had not know him to do before. But I do not know where he has gotten all his power from. Could it be dark magic?"

Heimdall closed his eyes. "I unfortunately would expect it so."

"There is something about Loki," Thor shook his head, "that I know is not right. He is not well. He is not himself. The power he harbors is unfamiliar. He claims that he is another."

Heimdall faced Thor as he continued. "He kept remarking that I was not his brother . . . " Thor gulped and lowered his voice. "And that Frigga was not his mother."

"He still probably resents the family," Heimdall interjected before Thor could say anything else. "Queen Frigga told me of once when Loki was imprisoned, he claimed not to be her son right to her face."

"No, Heimdall, you don't understand," Thor said, and began to pace. "He looked happy and jolly. Nothing of what he used to be. Almost like he was a mere child again, but when he said I was not his brother, that Odin was not his father, and that Frigga was not his mother," he paused, "Loki didn't have any hate in his eyes. He didn't have that anger, it was as if it had just disappeared. That is not possible, right?"

"Nay, I do not know. But that is quite interesting indeed. Maybe his imprisonment deranged him," Heimdall offered. "Solitary imprisonment for a long time damages people . . . but your brother was strong."

Thor was about to answer that yes, Loki was stronger (even more stronger than before) but he suddenly remembered the most important detail he had forgotten to mention.

"His eyes," he said quickly. "His eyes are the color of the tesseract now. A light, oh so very light, blue. Although he does not seem to be under it's influence."

"And his eyes were blue when he was under the influence of the tesseract, no?"

Thor nodded. "They were indeed . . . You do not think he is under their influence again, right? Again, he did not seem to be controlled, but that would not be likely, for the danger is still at bay?"

"The danger is coming, soon. But if there was anything dangerous, I would make sure it would not slip my eye. It is too soon." Heimdall shifted slightly. "If the Chitauri have managed to hide under my gaze, it might explain Loki's erratic behavior. His overwhelming power you described, the way he is off, too. I heard that his appearance was slightly altered, aye?"

"Aye, I say again that his eyes are once again blue, and he changed his hair to a light shade of coppery white. Otherwise, his stature or facial features remain the same." Thor threw his hands up, and in an aggravated voice he said, "I do not understand. Heimdall, could you see the people that Loki killed?"

"Aye," Heimdall nodded. "The ones who lived, I did see them. Once or twice. If I look, I can see. Almost all of them had committed great felonies."

"Why do you think Loki killed all those people then? One of my friends said it was because he felt guilty."

Heimdall sighed. "I do not know my prince. I do not know."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

The last anyone heard of Loki had been in the Helicarrier, where he was imprisoned for a small span of (what? Three days? Four?) maybe a week. The Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D had kept their eyes peeled for any suspicious murders that resemble Loki's past situations. But now, after three weeks of nothing not even activity from other lesser threats, they had just about given up. Well, that was until a leader of the brutal organized gang that S.H.I.E.L.D had been looking for, turned up dead in Idaho.  
And so, that was how Natasha wound up in Idaho. She was just there on orders, trying to see if Loki was still in the area, because the leader of the gang had done some bad things. In which Loki killed people who did bad things, like murder.

Not to mention the donut shop that was nearby the murder had been emptied out completely, but of course the perpetrator (a.k.a Loki) had paid in full. So, it was obvious it was Loki. He liked sweets apparently.

Twenty other agents were where Natasha was, undercover and waiting. Oh, and Clint was there too. He was holding onto the scepter because out of all of them, he knew the basics on how it worked.

"I told you that Fury should've done shock torture or something. I knew he was the cause of all those tricks." Clint said and took another bite of his hamburger. "I think he turned Thor's hammer invisible just to get him spooked."

Natasha was letting her eyes drift around both she and Clint were in. Even though there were no signs of Loki that didn't mean she wasn't alert. "Hm," she voiced in.

"I wonder why we didn't think of using the scepter before," Clint continued. "If Loki is under the influence, and I tap him, he'd be back to normal, or, well, you know, as normal as he was before. You know, less cocky, less creepy, and of course the jokes would have to stop. And if he isn't, we're screwed."

"Just remember. If he's here, we don't want any attention. Get as close to him as possible and do what he did to you." She lowered her voice. "You can stab him in the chest if you want to, too."

Clint smiled. "I sure will." He wiped his mouth. "I'm going to buy some fries, want some?"

"No, thank you," Natasha replied and looked at a leaf the blew in the wind. [How poetic.]

Clint shrugged and picked up the bag where the scepter was. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay.

It had only been _maybe_ five seconds, before Natasha grew restless. It was pathetic really, but she couldn't just sit around while Loki might be roaming the streets. So, she glanced to where Clint was standing, and decided that since he was in a long line, she could go and take a stroll.

She silently made her way to the door, opened it and walked outside.

She'd only walked two blocks when a someone started to cause a scene, and for some reason it looked a lot like Loki. But that was impossible because Loki wouldn't sell himself out, but again, Loki had been sighted in this town and he _was_ unpredictable.

Natasha slowed her footsteps, because, was that really Loki? It was just too suspicious. But when the tall dirty blond man cursed out "In Father's name where is it?" She immediately jumped behind a building and took out her gun.

Then, she turned on her GPS and alerted the other agents in the area, and when she was done, she peeked and took a look at Loki.

It was strange really, because at that moment he seemed to be fumbling around and looking in his pockets. She watched him for a few seconds, seeing that his jacket was old and faded, and torn.

It took ten seconds for her to decided that Loki might not be distracted forever, so she took that perfect moment to step out of the shadows. Her gun made a loud _click_ , but Loki didn't flinch or even acknowledge the fact that he had heard when he turned around slowly with a wild or a somewhat worried look in his eyes, Natasha was getting ready to shoot.

"Did you see a blade, oh, I don't know, about wee big?" Loki held out his hands and Natasha remained motionless, her arms outstretched. "It's this silver color and, um, sharp. I dropped it. I think it's still in town."

Natasha squinted at him and swiftly touched her ear, hoping that Clint wasn't busy buying fries and that the Agents could get into position. She decided to go along with conversation. "I saw it," she said loudly. "Silver and about what, two feet? Yeah, why do you need it?"

"Well, it's kind like a personal thing," Loki huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Don't you hate it when people take your things?"

"I saw it," she repeated. "What would you do if I told you I had it."

"I guess I would have to kill you," Loki said. Then he smiled, or more like sarcastically frowned. "But you don't have it with you, and you haven't seen it either, cause I have it right here."

And with one swift movement, the blade seemed to have materialized right out of thin air. It was silver (of course) and about one foot and a half, and it was beautiful. Natasha could see the design that was engraved into it. Small swirls and reds jewels.

Again, either Loki was just really fast, or he actually did pull it out of thin air. And if is was the latter, Natasha really didn't want to find out what else he could do.

Natasha didn't falter at the sudden movement. Her arms were still outstretched. "Oh. You meant _that_ blade. I saw another one a few blocks back," she said. "I didn't pick it up though."

"You're an assassin," Loki said suddenly and pat his own dingy jacket. "You were trained to lie, but this is just really bad lying. What are you even doing?"

She was stalling of course, but she didn't say that. Instead, she tried changing the subject. "Did you really eat that whole donut shop?"

Loki smiled. "Oh, yes I did." But very suddenly, just as the smil appeared, it was gone. "Hey, don't try to change the subject! I'm a pretty good liar too, even better than you I'd say. And nothing gets past me, so why are you lying again?"

Natasha shrugged to cover up the small buzz that rang through her pocket, indicating that all the agents were in position, and that Clint was nearby. Then, she dropped her weapon. "No reason, just felt like it," she said with another shrug.

Loki just stared at her. He even looked annoyed. "I think I'm just gonna go . . . " he said and pointed behind him. "Like, right now."

Then he went to turn around, but something stopped him. "Oh I don't think so," Clint said. And suddenly he pushed the scepter to Loki's heart, and honestly? The reaction was terrifying.

All the agents that were scattered on rooftops and in windows and underneath cars all stared in dismay (and quite possibly terror) as Loki quite literal collapsed and appeared to shake and vomit blue stuff. It was not fun to watch.

Natasha sighed and phone for the Avengers as Loki's body started to spasm and spew out more blew smoke. The other agents were pointing their weapons at him because, he was the God of Lies and Mischief, so it could be a joke. ( _Please let it be a joke_ , Clint thought because he really didn't want to get beaten up by Thor for accidentally killing Loki and let go by Fury because he'd killed the only source of information)

" _Guys_ ," she said after Clint had back away looking around like if he hadn't touched Loki at all with the scepter. " _We have a situation here with Loki._ "

" _Did he attack you_?" Fury asked, being the first to answer. " _What's the status?_ "

" _No_ ," Natasha replied quickly. " _Status, complete_. _We got him . . ._ " she paused and eyed Loki as he continued to choke. " _We got him._ "

" _It sounds like you royally fucked up Nat."_ Tony voice in. " _I can practically hear it."_

This time it was Thor who answered. His voice was riddled with worry and small twinges of anger and uncertainty. " _Is he hurt? Is Loki hurt?_ "

Natasha pressed her lips in a tight line and watched as Loki's chest stopped rising and falling, and he stopped moving.

Well fuck.

" _Describe hurt_ ," she said hesitantly.

And Tony sighed. " _Welp, looks like we're fucked._ "

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Gabriel had known the agents had been surrounding him. And he tried not to laugh when he spotted that winged guy, Clint, carrying a purse. Well, it was a large duffel bag, but to Gabriel it didn't matter.

But when he turned around and was about to make his great 'escape' or exit, (because it was truly an exit) he definitely wasn't expecting one of the Infinity stones to be stabbed directly at his heart. It wasn't stabbed really, but that's what it felt like.

In that instant when it touched his vessel's skin, he felt a piercing heat take over his body. It felt like someone was forcing down water or food or _something_ down his throat and he wasn't pleasant. The sudden intrusion felt _disgusting_ , and he tried to cough it up to no avail.

His vessel and true form were trying to reject the powerful and unknown source, but in doing so, it only made it worse, because he could feel the gem suck his power, and even as it was doing it slowly, it took a lot.

He continued hacking and tried to expel the substance from his body and just as he was almost done, dark spots started to swim in his vision. _Well_ , Gabriel thought. _I'm screwed. Weakened and disoriented by the gem and being captured by these humans._

And then, he was pretty everything was consumed in Darkness, but then again, he wasn't sure. (Maybe he'd been dead from the very start?)

He really hated the Avengers now. If they were even real. And yeah, he was technically still awake, but his vessel was out. Yep, this was going to get awkward . . .

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Thor was at his side immediately. "What is wrong with my brother?" He looked at Loki's pale unmoving body. "Oh no, is he dead? Who did this? Barton?!"

The paramedics were all just staring at him and waiting for Thor to move so that they could do their job. And then they glared daggers at Clint, who tried to casually drop the scepter and walk away, but it didn't really work. He was pretty sure he was going to die when he saw Thor booming towards him.

"Thor, I need you to calm down," Natasha said, stopping him halfway and pointed to the paramedics. "They're doing the best they can. He's going to get better." And to make it seem genuine, she added, "You're brother is strong."

"I do not know," Thor said uneasily. "Heimdall fears dark magic, and nothing good ever comes out of it." He shook his head and changed the subject. "I never heard of what you were supposed to do in your mission. Just that the scepter was to be used." He paused. "Did Barton touch Loki with it?"

Clint coughed. "Yeah, I did. It was just a tap, Natasha saw me. I swear I didn't stab him."

Thor narrowed his eyes and looked at Loki. "All of this confuses me. Was he not under the influence of the scepter during the New York City attacks?"

"He was," Clint bluntly. "It just had a different effect on him. But for the rest of us, it was virtually the same."

"But he didn't react like this?" Thor asked worriedly, shooting his fourth glance at Loki. "I have never seen him like this. Is he not breathing?"

Natasha clapped Thor on his shoulder and steered him so that he couldn't see Loki anymore. "Let's discuss that when we get back to the tower okay? I need to talk to Fury too, and I don't want to repeat myself."

Clint looked around. "Don't worry Thor, you're brother is strong. I'm pretty sure the paramedics will be able to help him."

"And what exactly happened?" He asked.

"He started to choke," Clint said too enthusiastically, and then he stopped himself and started over. "Maybe when I touched him with the scepter, his spit went down the wrong tube." He shot a look to Natasha. "It happens all the time to me."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Gabriel was stuck in his vessel. And, according to the doctors, had officially been in a coma for a week, which was boring. He could hear the obnoxious beeping noises and he could feel the doctor's touch as they kept his vitals. It was unpleasant, because they kept prodding and kept touching the place where the scepter had touched him, and that part of his vessel's skin was very sensitive at the moment.

Yeah, sure, he could move in and out of his vessel but that would promptly make the whole room with machines explode, and _if_ the lights turned back on, usually everyone panicked that Loki had stopped breathing for three minutes straight. And Gabriel couldn't really stand Thor's whiny voice again, complaining that he had to wake up.

He could do whatever the hell he wanted. He was an Archangel.

And Gabriel had been weakened and drained, so moving in and out of the astral plane was getting difficult. Not to mention Thor, who was even more annoying that Dean Winchester. That god of Thunder kept visiting him everyday, and Gabriel, at this point, truly wanted to die now.

"Brother, I have made poptarts," Thor said one time. "If you wake now, I shall offer you one. I know you like sweets . . . now."

Gabriel wanted to shut him down so _hard_ that it would be funny, but his vessel couldn't talk. Couldn't do anything. And when he did try to talk in his true form, glass exploded and everyone's brains wanted to melt out of their ears, and even though it was fun seeing Tony curse and complain, he wasn't that cruel.

 **…. . . . .**

Ten days later, after Loki's sudden deteriorating state, he woke up, and he was feeling really better. But unfortunately when he opened his eyes, he found that everyone, as in the Avengers and the eye-patch-guy, was there. He was handcuffed to the bed, and it just annoyed him. The rattling bothered his ears.

"I want to leave peacefully," Gabriel said and rattled the handcuffs rather noisily. "I can escape right now. I don't want any trouble."

The eyepatch guy was staring at him. "You can't leave."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. He raised an arm. "Pff, watch me-"

"Because if you do, I'll use this," and then he pulled out the Space stone. "Last time you reacted negatively, didn't you?"

"Fury is right, brother," Thor cut in. "You do not want to put yourself in danger."

Gabriel didn't correct Thor. Instead, he put on tight smile and directed it at the bald guy. "Oh, that incident? Naw, it was really nothing. I just had this horrible allergic reaction to bananas." He wiped his nose on purpose. "I think I'm still feeling the effects."

"So tell me Loki," Fury said, ignoring his comment. He kept sending vague glances to Clint. Which, was not at all suspicious. "Are you still under the influence?"

"Oh, you're still talking to me? Or to Tony. I heard he drinks," Gabriel said.

Clint handed the scepter to Tony.

"Nope," Gabriel responded quickly.

Bruce fidgeting with his glasses.

"Okay then," Fury continued, "why are your eyes blue, and why did you start to choke when Clint tapped you? "

"What is this? Twenty questions?" Gabriel snorted. "My eyes are blue, _because my eyes are blue._ And how would you like it if someone shoved food down your throat? 'Cause that's how it felt when birdy here tapped me with the . . . Tesseract?" He stopped himself from saying the Space Gem, because if these losers called it the Tesseract. Well, then, they were dumb. And it wasn't like he was afraid of the gem. It just made him feel uncomfortable. That's all.

Clint frowned. "Just answer the damn questions without complaining for once, or I'll shove this up your nose." He pointed at the scepter.

Thor frowned too, but Gabriel feigned shock. "How dare you? I'll do whatever I want. How many times has it been that you guys have 'captured' me? Three? Or four?"

"This is the third time, I think," Tony called out.

"Thanks."

Clint eyed the whole room and and he saw how Fury sent a look to Bruce. "Hm," Fury voice in, and walked over to one side of the room. "Now tell me why you're cooperating with us."

"Because it's painful having to watch as you dumb humans put together the puzzle pieces. Not to mention, sometimes you shove pieces together that don't fit."

"So, what you're saying . . . is that we've got everything wrong?" Bruce asked.

"Bingo," he said, and winked at Natasha who was leaning against the wall. "You get my analogy, don't you Natalia?"

"It's Natasha," Natasha said dangerously, and she looked a Fury. "Show him."

And that's when Fury pulled out Gabriel's fucking Angel blade. He'd forgotten about that.

Gabriel paled, but he covered it up quite well. He smiled even. "Oh, you guys kept it safe for me. Thanks. I'm going to need it soon though." He held out his hand.

"Oh damn, that's a nice looking blade," Tony whistled. "Is it made of silver?"

Fury was holding the blade rather maliciously and Gabriel tried his best not to fidget. "No, in fact it isn't. It's made of this metal that isn't in our system. Not even Thor knows where it's from."

"It is composed of many metals, in fact," Bruce voiced. "But not any metals found here on earth."

"It's an angle blade," Gabriel coughed out loudly as if he was choking again. "Angel. Blade." Another cough. "Angel." Cough. "Blade."

Everyone was staring at him, but only Steve seemed to noticed. He straightened his back. "What did you say?" he asked. "Changeable hay?"

Gabriel mentally slapped his face. "I didn't say anything."

And Fury continued with his pathetic interrogation. "Where did you get it from?"

Gabriel smirked. "Finders keepers losers weepers."

"He's lying," Natasha cut in abruptly. "He told me something completely different when we met." She looked at Gabriel. "Tell the truth or I'll shoot you."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Boohoo, you got me quaking."

Natasha clicked her gun.

Thor closed his eyes. Fury didn't say anything. Clint actually looked excited. Tony looked like he was going to fall asleep any second. Bruce kept pushing up his glasses and Steve was just watching the whole thing in partial silence.

"Fine!" Gabriel said. "Fine! Good Father, you all ruined this beautiful sweatshirt of mine, and I don't want to to ruin it more." He sent a glare to Fury. "Your damn doctors ruining my best pieces of attire."

"You were wearing ratty clothing," Clint said.

"We were trying to resuscitate you," Bruce pointed out.

Gabriel made puppets with his hands. "Blah, blah, blah. I would've lived, you wingbat."

"Get to the point," Fury growled.

"It's mine," Gabriel said in all seriousness.

Everyone was looking at each other, until Bruce decided to speak up. "So, did you steal it? Where did you get it? Where are the materials from?"

Gabriel looked around comically and shrugged (in reality he was eyeing the gem and wondered how long it would take him to destroy the thing). "You think I'd stoop so low? I payed for that whole entire donut shop I ate."

"Does it have a name?" Steve asked. "Because it looked like you called it something before. Right? With the coughing."

"It's an Angel blade," Gabriel responded, putting on his best nasally voice. "Can I have it back now? I don't want to infect you with a deadly virus. A.k.a Ebola. Just throw it to me, and I'll be on my way."

Again, much to Gabriel's dismay, everyone ignored him.

"Why is it called an Angel blade?" Tony asked and continued to stare at it. "It it 'cause you liked the name and it was silver?"

"Pfft, no," Gabriel rolled his eyes. Then he paused. He really didn't want to say why. But Clint was getting all fidgety with the scepter and he kept eyeing Loki's vessel in a non-polite and creepy way. "Why is it called an angel blade?" he asked as he ran his hands down the scepter.

Gabriel vomited a little in his mouth. "Uhhh, because it kills angels and pretty much everything. Not to mention that only angels can have them? Thus the name, Angel blade."

Thor narrowed his eyes. Things were starting to click together and he couldn't help but feel a sick mass in his stomach. "Why do you have it?"

"Finders keepers losers weepers," Gabriel whispered, repeating the phrase again.

Natasha cocked her gun again and Gabriel raised his arms, just for fun.

"You're telling me angels exist?" Tony laughed. "I'm not hearing this incorrectly right? Do you think we're dumb?"

"Yes," Loki said under his breath, but he covered it up with another cough.

"Then how did you get it? Did you kill an almighty angel? Or are you tricking us?" Fury asked. "Are angels even real?"

Gabriel simply smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

For Thor, everything had just _clicked_. Loki's escape. His sudden alter in appearance. Blue eyes but not seemingly under the influence of the Tesseract. The absolute power. And before anyone could answer or curse at Loki, they all noticed that Thor growled. He was glaring at Loki and it made them all silent.

They all wanted to see why he was in a fighting position. But they were somewhat disappointed when Thor broke into Asgardian.

" _You,"_ he said in his voice only could Loki understand, his voice low and dangerous. " _I only heard of you in child's stories. What have you done with Loki?"_

" _I have no idea what you're talking about,"_ Gabriel replied.

" _The Trickster. Many had called themselves the trickster. Loki rarely used that one."_

" _Yep. But people call me that sometimes,"_ Gabriel replied with an annoyed sigh.

" _No, not to Loki. What are you? Another Trickster? Angel? Or something even more powerful?"_

Gabriel let some of his true voice slip through, and the only thing the rest of Avengers could hear was Loki talking in Asgardian, was a high pitched ring. " _Do you really want to know?"_

" _I want to know the truth,"_ Thor hissed. "But I fear the truth. "

" _Then you don't want to know_."

" _I do._ "

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "I'm an angel, you bitch." Then he looked around. "Oops? Did I say that out loud?" he said with absolutely no remorse in his voice. "Get garthed losers."

There was silence.

A very long and awkward and confused silence.

"I thought you said you were the trickster?" Tony asked because what was happening again? "Cause Thor said you called yourself the Trickster."

"One of my many names," Gabriel said and looked across the room. He saw that Steve looked like he wanted to throw up.

"You can't be an angel, Loki." Steve said. "You're delusional. Angels are good, and you aren't. . . you're not anything near good."

"Puh-lease. I know killing those who had sinned wasn't the best idea, cause I could've just let them rot in a cave underground or something. But give me a break, Stevie. Angels, aka my brothers, sisters, are all dicks. They ain't good." Gabriel rolled his eyes once again. "I just want my blade back. Come on."

"You have many brothers and sisters?" Bruce looked at Thor questionly. "I thought Thor was your brother. Your only brother."

"Not my brother," Loki sing-songed.

"Step brother?" Bruce tried weakly.

"Not even. Try, drama queen pagan. Can't even call him god, cause he isn't a god."

"So are you saying that you're an angel? Or that you aren't Loki?"

"Try, both."

Thor suddenly snarled. "Get out," he said as a fire blazed through his heart.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. "Excuse you?"

"Get out of him. Get out!"

Gabriel put a hand to his chest. "I'm offended. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My brother would've never done such a thing," Thor said and pointed his hammer at him. "He would've never succumbed to such a thing."

Gabriel winked. "Sure. Leave a suicidal person who's been insecure about themselves for most of their lives in an isolated prison and they'll just about agree to anything to leave. Odin was a genius for sure. I didn't even have to try. Only offered him an offer he couldn't resist."

Thor narrowed his eyes. "What did you do to my brother?"

And then, a horrific feeling crept through everyone.

Gabriel ignored the question. "Man, everyone hated Loki just 'cause he pulled tons of pranks. And I can't believe this douche" -he pointed at Thor- "thought that his brother was dumb enough to publicly display his plot to take over the world. Puh-lease, if it was truly Loki, he'd be doing it all in secret. Destroying it all slowly from within."

"So you aren't Loki?" Steve asked, just to make sure. And as silence fell through the room. "Does that mean you're possessing him? Does that mean he's in there somewhere? What happened to him?"

"I'm not possessing Loki," Not-Loki said. "Just merely using his body to walk on earth."

"What. Happened. To. Loki?" Thor said.

"Well, that's the hard part to explain-"

"Is he alive or dead?" Thor asked weakly.

"I didn't kill him, or take his body by force. By the time I got to him, he was basically a husk." Not-Loki gave Thor a sympathetic look. "Loki isn't here anymore. I guess he's in whatever you guys call heaven. Soooo, Vaca, Valla, or Vile or something?"

"Valhala?"

Not-Loki snapped his fingers. "Yep, that's what it's called."

"He died a warrior's death? Did he combat you?"

"Nope. Well he had battled before, and he did help you in the past, and I sent him there."

"So what you're saying, is that you're an angel in Loki's body, which no longer has Loki in it, because he died?" Steve asked.

"Bingo."

Steve looked sick. And Gabriel was pretty sure Clint looked relieved.

"Oh."

 **. . . . .**

After the encounter, Gabriel got his blade back, the Avengers steered clear from him. (Especially Natasha because she'd done bad things and an angel himself had told her that.) Fury asked him to ' _please leave'_ and to ' _just disappear and don't even come back to our world or I'll nuke you,'_ and ' _let's just tell the news you died unexpectedly and no one will care, so just leave now.'_ ' And Thor promptly vanished, probably back to Asgard to tell Odin and Frigga. And to probably cry too.

What a baby.

Gabriel smiled and turned invisible. Of course! he wouldn't be leaving. He had nothing better to do. He decided that maybe he should just hang around and maybe even help the Avengers. He had a small feeling that no one wanted to be around him anymore, but it was okay.

* * *

 **Um, hit me up with reviews? (Reviews help me update faster) Lol, I really like how Gabriel turned out in this chapter. Few more chapters to go. (Sorry for the 'eh' ending. I really didn't know how to end it.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** tis i, the frenchiest fry.

 **Warnings** : I heavily edited this around two in the morning earlier or days before that, so sorry for any spelling mistakes.

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

* * *

"I thought I told you that we didn't want you here." Fury said, trying to hide the surprise in his voice as a sudden visitor just suddenly _appeared out of thin air._

"Well that's the problem," Gabriel said nonchalantly. "I have nothing else to do. Because the whole time you guys were chasing me, I was making you guys run in circles. It was funny and it kept me entertained."

Fury stared at him and glanced at the door. He hoped the security would taze him or something. "What's your name?"

"Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez," Gabriel replied in all seriousness. He waved his hand in dismissal. "I know it's a handful, but you'll get it."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "I'm not religious anything, but I noticed that your name isn't very, well, _bibley_. And it's long. You're hispanic?"

Gabriel shrugged and looked around the room as if he was interested in the dull colors in was bathed in. "Not all names have to be bibley. And I can be Korean for you I care." He fiddled with his hair.

"Hm. So that means that's not your real name . . . You know what?" Fury said. "I'm just calling you Trickster, because that's what you called yourself before when, you know, threw Thor across the room and escaped."

Sure," Gabriel laughed. "Or you can call me Loki, too." He leaned back on the chair. "Whatever floats your boat."

"I would appreciate if you didn't put your feet on my desk," Fury added stiffly. "I actually think I liked Loki better, now."

"Loki was a drama queen pagan. Just like his brother, Thor. And don't get me started on Odin." Gabriel sat up now, his eyes hard and cold. "Just because they live longer than most humans, and they have the audacity to call themselves gods."

"I'm guessing you find that offensive because your father is God, with a capital G?" Fury said. "Right?"

"That's right," Gabriel snapped and Fury sighed. "All of those pagan gods," Gabriel did air quotes, "are basically insulting his name."

"Did you ever meet God?" Fury leaned in.

Gabriel frowned suddenly, but his eyes remained hard. "Me? I met him once or twice. He was super busy. Never really got to see him." He leaned right back in his chair and picked at his nails. They were puffy.

Fury nodded to himself, realizing the situation. "Oh, so you're like Stark." And when Gabriel raised his eyebrows, Fury vaguely gesture with his hands. "You know. Daddy issues."

Gabriel stared at him for one second with his mouth slightly open, before promptly disappearing after the comment. But not before he left a trail of muddy boots all over the room. The ceiling was included.

"Daddy issues it is," Fury murmured aggravatedly to himself. He grabbed the phone on his desk and dialed an agent. "Send in a janitor asap. Tell them to bring a ladder too."

The man on the other line mumbled out a confused, "Yes, sir," and he wished luck to the janitor, who was in for the surprise of his life.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Gabriel had only appeared five minutes earlier, startling everyone, (Natasha didn't flinch, but Gabriel could feel the spike of shock when he appeared.) Bruce had almost had a panic attack, almost bringing forth the Hulk, and Barton had popped out an arrow so fast, Gabriel was impressed. Natasha looked annoyed now and Gabriel smiled.

"Hello," he said simply and watched as Steve rubbed his knuckles and Bruce´s eyes calmed down. He shrugged, smiled again (he could feel Natashas disgust) and popped some candy in his mouth while Thor stared at him.

"Yo, Thor. Take a picture," Gabriel said, calling out across the room. He was sucking on a lollipop. "You're creeping me out."

Thor frowned and looked away. Tony took his chance to strike.

"Sooooo, you're actually a real angel," he said.

Gabriel leaned back in disgust himself, and made a double chin. He also made his angel blade appear and he waved in the air. "Hence the angel blade. And everything I said before." He turned to Tony. "Were you even listening? Or did you hate Loki that much you just wanted him dead and gone?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony asked.

"Exactly."

Tony blinked and pretended that he didn't lose one million brain cells, because he had no idea what just happened or what this _Loki_ had said. Thor sighed loudly and Gabriel could feel so much frustration from him, it seeped into Gabriel's nostrils. He sneezed violently, and no one said 'God bless you.'

Damn them.

Tony blinked and handed Gabriel a tissue. "Did my cuffs really work on you, or were you just tricking us? Cause I thought angels were supposed to be powerful?" he asked, seemingly ignoring the previous comment, or more like not saying anything about it.

Gabriel wiped his nose.

"I am," he began in a matter-of-fact voice and straightened his back, "one of the most powerful. Not to brag. I'm not bragging, I swear."

"Then why didn't you escape back there?" Tony asked. "I mean, when you were in the cage and answering our questions. You could've just went _poof_ and left."

Gabriel snorted. "First of all, I don't _poof_ away, I just simply disappear at will. You blink and I'm just gone. Maybe, if you're a sensitive, you can hear the flutter of wings, but that's it.

He paused. "And why would I let you guys keep chasing me, interrupting my fun and joy of smiting evil people? No way, Jose."

"So that was why?" Steve asked.

"No, its cause I like watching all of you squirm." Gabriel said in a low voice and he rolled his eyes before Barton would shoot his vessel's arm. "Duh, didn't I just say why? You guys are dumb and deaf.

Clint frowned. "No we aren't-"

"Anyways," Gabriel started again. "It's because I was bored and I needed to talk to you."

Natasha scowled. "We were just making sure, because you still killed people."

"Oh, Natalia, if I said something back to you _right_ now, my smart remark would shatter your world quite realistically." Gabriel shrugged. "But I'm not saying anything for now. You think I was scared of any of you? The only thing I'm scared of is . . . . nothing."

Bruce let his eye wander to Gabriel and looked quickly away. Wow, the hesitation was on _poin_ t, even Gabriel believed himself. NOT. Tony simply snorted and Natasha looked unimpressed. Barton was smirking, for no reason.

"What's your rank?" Natasha asked like he, an angel, hadn't been afraid of something. "How high is your position if you're one of the most powerful?"

Gabriel blinked. "What."

"What Nat is trying to say is which angel are you?" Steve asked suddenly, and there was wonder in his voice. "What's your name?"

Gabriel tried not to smile and shut him down pretty quickly. "Oh, I'm none of your damn business, but if you must know, I'm Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez."

Suddenly another voice interrupted before Gabriel could add anything else. "That's not his name. He tried doing that to me too, and I didn't buy it for one second."

Gabriel didn't even turn around. "Nicholas Fury, what a surprise. Did you find the dead rat?"

"What dead rat?"

He sneezed again before answering, "You'll see in a few days, when it begins to rot," with a smile. "The stench will burn in your throat as you breath, and what is left of your existing eye will dull."

Fury narrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"It won't kill you," Gabriel said. "It'll just smell _really_ bad. I mean moose-farted-on-me bad."

Steve was gaping in surprise? and Tony was pressing his lips into a tight smile. Thor looked horrendous. Gabriel scoffed at them

"I don't believe you're an angel," Natasha said noticing Fury's suspicious looks being thrown at Gabriel. "Angels aren't real."

"And I don't believe you killed people for your masters sometimes, Natalia." Gabriel shot back smoothly. "I also don't believe there are good people in the world anymore. That's the truth. I can feel the sin everywhere." He shuddered and turned to face Fury, Natasha and Barton. He shot a glare to Tony, and Tony backed the _fuck_ up.

Natasha looked away and Gabriel was pretty sure Barton would shoot an arrow at his chest. It wouldn't hurt, but Gabriel really didn't want another shirt. The one he was wearing was pretty comfortable. It reminded him when he traveled and went on vacation and didn't need to smite people because they were evil. Gabriel looked at the ground.

"Fury sighed. All right, all right, even if this douche isn't an angel-"

"Hey!" Another sneeze/cough

"- it doesn't matter. He can be our ally." Finished Fury.

"The Council wouldn't want a criminal working for us," Clint Barton said.

"The Council wouldn't want criminals working with us," Gabriel mimicked. "Please, I ain't no saint, but I'm better than you suck ups. I didn't kill innocents for money, or truths or anything. I killed them because I had a duty."

"I thought angels were supposed to be good," Steve commented sadly. Then he added, "And not kill people in cold blood, but rather lead them to a better lifestyle."

"Kid, you wish expect too much of us," Gabriel said, rolling his eyes and again and watched as Bruce tapped away at his computer. "Okay, okay. You know what? You're right. The killings were because I was mad and they needed to be punished."

"What's your name?" Natasha asked again.

Gabriel made a face. "Just call me Trickster. And if it's too long for you, Loki will do."

Natasha looked him up and down. "But you aren't the real Loki, right?"

"I _am_ a Loki"

Thors eyes widened, Bruce grimaced, Clint pulled out two arrows before he even blinked. Fury did the same, only he pulled out his gun. Steve just watched sadly and Natasha narrowed her eyes. Gabriel thought she was logical and was the _'ask questions first'_ type of gal.

Tension burned at Gabriel´s nostrils and he coughed violently. "Hey! Hey! Hey! You guys didn't let me finish! I'm a Loki, in my universe. But I'm not from this universe!"

Bruce's eyes widened at the idea and statement. Before he could ask anything, Thor beat him to it. Poor Bruce.

"So you aren't Loki Odinson," Thor asked.

"More like Loki Laufeyson. Eh? Eh? You know what I mean?" Gabriel laughed at Thor's grimace. "But no. Sorry Thor. Your brother didn't really like you."

Thor breathed in deeply. "You are no angel, warriors under such a power would never insult a prince."

Gabriel stopped laughing and shot a look to Natasha. "Can you believe this guy?" He shook his head. "Go on, Try me bucko, actually you know what? I don't need to prove anything to you. I know you feel it."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "What's he talking about Thor?"

Gabriel was muttering. "You know Thor, the presence. My presence. The _power_." Gabriel leaned close and whispered, "I can show you my wings."

"No thank you creature," Thor replied loudly . He was growing tired of the short attention that was being given to him, and wanted the attention off. Gabriel noticed this and decided to let Thor relax. "I have no reason to see such things and I would not be humbled eve if you did."

"Fine, be that way." Gabriel snapped, because his wings were _awesome_ and anyone who said otherwise was a dickwad. He mumbled in a low voice, "Loser."

Bruce raised his hand, and stopped typing away at his computer. "I have a question . . . Esteban," he said.

Fury shot him a look. Gabriel noticed that he was beginning to look bored, and Gabriel could relate. He wondered if he could go back to what he did the best. Eating candy, going on vacations, pranking people, and smiting the evil. "That is not his real name," Fury said dully.

"Yes mysterious fellow, ask and I shall answer," Gabriel replied mockingly.

Bruce was frowning. "Um, why is it that you favor Natasha? Or seem to give her most of your attention."

"Because she isn't as dull as you idiots, minus you Brucie, cause you're good."

Tony shuddered. "Its creepy when you talk like that."

Gabriel turned to look at him, smacking his lips and ran a hand through his hair. "Like what," he asked.

Tony looked like he was either wiping at invisible windows or fanning himself, or something because he was waving his hands frantically. "I dunno, your voice. Your mannerisms, your _posture,_ even your voice."

Thor nodded and in a glum voice he said "It looks truly strange because you wear the body of my brother."

"Ah, yes the empty meat sack. Eh, I don't care. I've gotten that a lot of times." He rubbed his hands. " 'Oh, Cherry, you act so differently. Don't you love me anymore?' And "Man, you used to be so weak, but now you're rocking in," or 'Why did you dye your hair, it looked better before? Are you trying to turn over a new leaf?' "

Thor growled. "Loki was no empty meat sack you creature-"

"Angel."

"It matters not. He was more important to me than anyone else."

Fury was debating whether to break up the oncoming argument/fight, or to continue watching it. He nodded to himself and wished that he had some popcorn.

"Well that's not what Loki thought. He even thought you hated him. He didn't think he was important, even his own adoptive father seemed to hate him. He was kind enough to share his memories. You Asgardians are ignorant and dicks."

Thor lifted his hammer. "I have changed-"

"It was Loki who helped you change. Without him, you would have remained the worthless ignorant basket case you always were, the one who attacked the Jotuns just because you need to avenge your honor," Gabriel said roughly.

"I _never_ -"

Steve didn't want to see anymore. "Okay, okay, okay. Time out. I don't want to see you two fighting each other, so let's just end it here, okay?"

Fury nodded. "I agree with Rogers, as much as I want to see how this plays out, we need answers."

"I only answer to Brucie and Natalia," Gabriel said in a childish voice that made Tony cringe so hard, his head hurt.

"Okay then, what's your rank?" Natasha asked again and Gabriel sighed.

"One of the four most powerful," he stated

"Oh! An archangel then?" Steve asked.

"An archangel?" Fury asked. "You mean like God's right hand guys?"

"Sons," Gabriel snapped. "I thought you knew that Nicky, didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

"Just wanted to make sure you say who you are," Fury stated.

"Well you better start fact checking for yourself if you don't believe me you insolent-"

" _Esteban_ ," Bruce said. He looked tired. "Just please, not today. I'm really having this bad headache and when I get headaches, I get cranky, and it gets easier for me to get mad. And when I get mad, Hulk's more likely to come out, and I don't want hurt innocent people."

"Yes. Archangels," Gabriel continued.

"So, you're one of them?" Steve's eyes were shining brightly and Gabriel was thinking that this guy was either totally gay, or just _really_ religious. It was creepy. "Which one are you? Raphael? Micheal? Gabriel?"

"I'm Esteban."

"No you aren't," Fury said again.

"First of all, I want to be called that, and Rude! You didn't even mention Luci."

Steve blanched. "Luci?"

Gabriel didn't want to elaborate, because then he'd have to explain everything and he didn't want that. He was tired and Fury was waiting attentively. Instead he said, "Lucianna. One of my sisters. She was important." Okay, so he was lying, but Lucifer could go into any gender of a vessel, and he had been very important, so he wasn't really lying. "It's strange you never heard of her," he added, just because he could.

Steve nodded. "Oh, okay, well anyways-"

"He's probably Gabriel," Bruce cut in and closed his computer gently. _Finally_. "I looked up some fables and myths and lore and stuff, and in the bible Gabriel was the youngest and in some stories or lore, the trickster?"

"I prefer Esteban Julio Ricardo Montoya de la Rosa Ramírez," Gabriel repeated.

"That's too long, Gabriel," Tony said.

"Call me Esteban, man." Gabriel whined.

"Why can't we call you Gabriel, angel?" Thor questioned. "Are you in hiding?"

"First of all _pagan_ , I'm here solely on a secret mission, and I'm not hiding." Okay, _now_ he was lying. He was hiding from Sam, Dean. Castiel, more of his brothers, and oh boy, there were too many. It was better if they didn't know if he was alive or not. Then, he wouldn't have to pick sides.

"From another universe?" Bruce asked.

"Sure." Gabriel waved him off. "Well anyways, I can't have people knowing my real name. Not to mention that other weird beings like me can sense each other's power, so that's a big no, no. There may even be some _here,_ in New York City."

"I'm going to call you Gabe," Clint said.

Gabriel sighed. "I forgot you even existed."

Clint narrowed his eyes. "I forgot you existed," he said. "You know, angels?"

"Can I leave now?" Gabriel continued, and stepped right over Clint. "Hey Nicky, I realized my mistake. I won't come back." Gabriel looked down at his invisible watch. "In one hour."

And then he was gone.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Thor was looking at the ground, deep in thought when he noticed the being who was called Gabriel walking in, exactly one hour before he vanished. (Thor didn't want to believe this disrespectful being was truly an angel, because not only that but they were mere legends, children's stories, but even his father, Odin, had never seen one). Thor swallowed and watched as it chewed. He wasn't sure he wanted to call it Gabriel either.

"I have concluded you were the one who destroyed the prison," Thor said at last.

Gabriel turned and smiled. Thor tried his best not to grimace as Gabriel's light brown hair caught the sun and shined right in his eyes.

"Yeah, sirebub."

Oh, the informal language. It made Thor's eyes twitch. "If you are an angel of your Lord, why couldn't you have simply disappeared? You caused great destruction to our prison halls. Many prisoners could've escape. Prisoners that are even more ferocious than what you have killed."

"One word, punk," Gabriel said. " _Energy_. Loki's energy was locked up for so long, when I took over. Well, everything exploded," Gabriel explained.

"That is why everything else was shattered?" Thor questioned.

"Nope. You think that's the only reason why?" Gabriel began. "Isn't it obvious? Well, duh! It's cause I love making grand exits and entrances." Gabriel moved his hand and made three pieces of Twizzlers appear. "Want some candy?"

Thor looked at the candy sadly. "I really enjoy poptarts and waffles."

Gabriel pat his shoulder softly and said, "I can make that happen, man."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

After Fury had finished stating all his findings and thoughts of what had happened to his most trusted agent and close friend, he paused. He wanted to make sure that Agent Hills had gathered all the information

"That's his story?" she asked.

Fury nodded. "Yep."

Both of them watched intentively on a screen as Gabriel and Thor were talking. Something about cats or animals.

"I don't trust him," Agent Hills said finally. "He seems off."

"He's says he's an angel, which I somewhat doubt. And not only that, but this angel was the one who chose Loki's body as a vessel. The whole thing seems off," Fury replied.

"Well, Thor said that he felt something different from him," Clint said. "Not to mention, he acts nothing like a suicidal maniac and killer."

"You're right on that one Barton," Agent Hills voiced.

Clint nodded. "It creeps me out to see him act so nonchalant. It doesn't suit him." And to prove the discomfort, he shivered. "I'm not the only one right?"

Agent Hills nodded, too. "I was worried the whole time. Ever since he popped up that while ago . . . he wasn't acting like himself at all . . . are you sure he's not Loki though?"

"Even Thor felt something was off," Clint said.

"So, Loki's actually dead?"

"Yeah. Well this is what the apparent angel said. But boy, you should've seen Thor. He was almost bawling openly."

Agent Hills nodded. "Hm."

"But he's damn powerful. Can wipe out everyone in a blink of an eye," Fury added. "He can help us in the mission we can't do."

"So, he's dangerous. Almost like Loki. He's unpredictable too. He was able to teleport all over the world in mere seconds."

"Yeah, he's dangerous, but so are we."

Clint stood up. "Well, okay. I'm going to go watch some Tv. You guys can stay here and plan some diabolical thing to get Gabriel back where he came from."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

The rest of the Avengers had been relaxing for a good solid fifteen minutes when Tony decided to snatch the remote controller from Steve's loose grasp on it. He eyed it for a while, pretended he was stretching, and _bam!_ It was in his hands, and he quickly tuned in on the news.

Steve glared at him for a few seconds and slumped back into the couch, defeated.

"Latest reports claim that a new threat has come into the city. Mild robberies are starting to turn deadly as-"

Tony switched the channel quickly before the reported could finish her sentence. He thought she sounded to nasally. It bothered his ears.

"Could you not?" Clint said in an annoyed voice. "I was watching that, and the thing before _that,_ before you rudely changed it."

"Tony, if would've been nice if the reporter finished her sentence," Steve said.

"Yeah," Natasha said.

"This isn't the first time you've done this Tony," Bruce said and pushed up his glasses.

Tony wondered if they would remember that he bought the tv with his own money. He gave them three seconds before he responded. "I don't understand why you guys are attacking me," he said. "Don't you guys remember?"

"I remember we made a list," Steve said. "It's _my_ turn to have the remote today."

"Oh, _hell_ no."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"We have a job for you," Fury stated. He smacked down a package of papers on the table where all of them sat. "I hope you accept it."

"I only do jobs if you pay me, with candy or gold," Gabriel replied. "Kit Kats and 15K's are much appreciated."

Agent Hills glanced at Thor who shrugged sadly.

"Sure, I'll get you all the candy you want.," Fury said. He didn't mention the gold.

"Okay. Perfect, what's the job?" Gabriel leaned back in his seat and sent a wave to Agent Hills. She didn't way back, instead she began to stare him down.

"We have this new . . . threat in the city," Fury elaborated. "So you'll have to eliminate the threat. But you have to do this while working with the rest of the team."

Gabriel frowned. "Ehhhh, I can do the job by myself. I work better alone anyways."

Fury opened his mouth to say something else, but someone added to his thought.

"Part of the job is getting you familiar with the team. You have to cooperate and work with them," Agent Hill contributed.

"How about I snap my fingers right here and now, and the threat is simply gone. Just as it never happened in the first place," Gabriel said. He was raising his eyebrows and turned to Fury. "Nicky, I never said I'd work with you."

"SIr, I thought you said he would cooperate, "Agent Hills said tensely. "This does not look like cooperation."

"I can hear you," Gabriel said and stared at Thor. "They're talking out _loud_."

"This person is all kinds of wrong," Fury continued. "They've killed people, innocents too. They've stolen, robber, assaulted, raped, kidnapped, and about everything you can ever think of. I know you like smiting the evil. So spare me a constantly cheating housewife and get the actual bad guy. "

"What's their name?"

"We don't have that information," Fury said.

"Nicky, I can smell lies, and I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying, and don't call me Nicky," Fury snapped. "He does by Dr. Doom."

"Oh, yeah. Pfft, he sure does sound like a threat," Gabriel mocked. "Man, oh boy, I can roast him so hard, using his name, I won't even have to battle him."

Fury sighed. "Thor, get the rest please, and be snappy."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

The Avengers all slowly made their way down the hallway as Thor explained this new threat.

"I am glad that you have quite your arguing," He said. "The Director has more information for you."

… **..**

Clint had already known something was about to go down when he saw that Fury was just standing there, and that Gabriel was smiling. Clint saw that papers on Fury's desk, and the way how Gabriel was now smirking at them so much it looked like he was waiting for a trap to spring. Clint really didn't want to work with a guy who looked and _was_ Loki, or empty Loki. A sac of dead meat, eh, didn't matter, because it still brought strange and gruesome memories.

"Sir-" Natasha began.

"Oh hell no, this isn't what I think it is right?" Tony interrupted.

Clint decided to add to Tony's thought. "There's no damn way he's going into the fight," he exclaimed, "because what happens if they think Loki- I mean, uh, yeah, Loki is taking over again? We can't have that risk!" He wasn't even going to think about what could happen. To him especially.

"I know all of it. I know all the damn risks Barton," Fury snapped. "I talked to the Council, told them we wiped Loki's memories, and that he would be helping in the future."

Clint was slowly processing the information. It left his, and Natasha's mouths slightly parted. Everyone's too. However Natasha recovered, but Clint's face betrayed his emotions. It made Gabriel grin. It still reminded Clint of Loki, but not really, because Clint remembered that Loki never smiled when he was with him, trying to take over the city.

"But . . but, how?" Clint asked. "Don't they monitor everything? Don't they know everything?"

Fury pointed at Stark. "This time I gave him permission to, during his free time. You know, block some things we didn't want them knowing."

"Sir, if I may, I think Clint has a point. What happens if," Natasha pointed at Gabriel, " _if_ Gabriel is mistaken for Loki, and therefore, mistaken for attacking. Won't the rest of the Agents who don't know his true origins or identity target him, and force us to capture him. What then?"

"If they were to question him, Gabriel, despite being in Loki's body, well he doesn't fit what he used to be. And no way he has Loki's memories."

Thor sighed.

"I do," Gabriel said happily. "I remember everything. Thor, I didn't know you went skinny dipping. I'm an angel and I can honestly say that I'm scarred."

Thor turned away and Tony couldn't shut up his laughter.

"Well then, Gabriel, you too Stark. You better shut the fuck up, and zip your lips. We don't want the board knowing this." Fury narrowed his eye. "And don't do anything stupid."

Gabriel blinked and hummed. "I never do anything stupid."

"Robbing whole entire candy stores and killing unfaithful husbands is stupid."

"First of all Saint Nick," Gabriel shot back. "I _payed_ for the whole entire candy store, and I killed those nut cases who thought that constantly raping, assaulting, and physically hitting ladies, kids, men, or anyone in general was a good idea."

* * *

 **To:** **A** **li** **ase** **99, a follower with an interesting name I just recently found.**

 **I'm so sorry, I couldn't resist. (its really bad but I was learning this in biology and it was so annoying so I still remember it) Your name ends in -ase, so you must be a carbohydrate.**

 **Oh, lord, it isn't even funny. But as soon as I saw this, it popped into my mind.**

 **I'm so sorry, Here, have some candy from Gabriel.**

 **Well anyways, Review 'cause it** _ **was**_ **my birthday (Yep, the 28. That's your lucky number now.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I will probably update next year ... Oh, and also I was finally able to walk on stilts for gym class (it was graded because teachers are: _why not test students for walking on stilts?_ ) and your home boy walked _31_ steps.

 **Warnings:** Uhh, Gabriel does some stuff? Idk if he kills or not, he does his own things and I just roll with it.

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

* * *

The exact instant Gabriel spotted Dr. Doom and what he was trying to attempt —which was controlling his robots— he almost blew all of their covers. He had instantly come up right behind the crazy doctor —unnoticed of course— to report his findings to the rest of his "team" and had the urge to laugh so suddenly and so hard he almost didn't snap away in time.

And now, as he was back in the surrounding area where the rest were, he was finally able to freely bust out laughing. Because hello? a guy wearing a metal mask with a green cape, as he was shakily trying to balance on a really badly made hover board of some sort was always funny. The green almost reminded Gabriel of Loki, too. He'd kinda been obsessed with green.

" _I told you this wasn't a good idea,"_ Clint said over their radio frequency. " _Gabriel, I reeeeally hope he didn't hear you laugh. You want us to get spotted? You sound like a train."_

Gabriel only snorted, because he could actually be louder than a train

" _Gabriel, please,"_ Tony said, cutting into Gabriel's thoughts. " _Back the hell up and leave this job to us, because if you laugh one more time, I'm going to start laughing too."_ Tony's suit did something weird noise thingy, and Gabriel guessed it was calculating some equations to see what the probability of them winning was. It probably was 100%.

" _It would be best if you took a knee broth-, Gabriel,"_ Thor corrected quickly. " _Gabriel . . . for now, let us see the threat and try to eliminate it. If we need assistance, you can step in."_

" _Whatever you say, Thor,"_ Gabriel said. He was looking up at the sky. " _Hey, did you guys know that candy was first made around 1519? It was terrible of course back then, but oh boy how time flies-"_

" _Focus on the mission guys,"_ Steve cut in. Gabriel turned his head, and saw the way he scurried behind another pillar. " _Fury said that we need to work together —to defeat this guy."_

" _Sure,"_ Gabriel answered. " _I know, he told me. He told me like five times, straight to my face, despite the fact that I have sensitive hearing and all tha-"_

" _Gabriel, if you keep yapping you'll distract us, and then we won't get the job done,"_ Steve said. " _I'm sorry for being rude,"_ he added.

" _He's right."_ It was Natasha talking now. " _Steve's right, Gabriel,"_ she said, " _you're words are distracting and it would be better if you did stay back. If we need any help we'll call for you, because like you mentioned, you can beat this guy with the blink of your eyes, and we also need to target practice."_

Gabriel yawned and sat up from where he lay on the curb. " _Sure. I didn't want to help anyways. Fury didn't give me my candy."_

The whole situation with the weird green cape guy was really bad, and Gabriel wondered if that guy was even trying. He wasn't really doing anything now, just watching as Steve destroyed one of the doom bots as quietly as he could. Then Gabriel said, " _Okay, I'll be around,_ " and before Steve could yell, " _Wait, we should follow Fury's orders,"_ Gabriel went off on his own.

He promptly took off his earpiece that Fury had made him wear so that nobody would bother him. Now, he was watching from a distance from in a comfortable chair of a coffee shop. "Excuse me," he said as he walked up to the register. "Do you have any more cinnamon buns?"

The barista shook his head slowly. "Sorry sir, we ran out a few hours ago. And we can't ask our guys to ship out some more because of what's happening outside." He pointed.

Gabriel turned and saw a mailbox explode suddenly. "Yeah, I know," he said sadly.

" _He spotted us!_ " Steve exclaimed. The yell echoed through his earpiece and could be heard from outside. Gabriel turned and realized he'd forgotten to actually turn the thing off.

Eh.

The barista looked at the earpiece from across the room, and then focused his attention to him. He squinted and then took a step back. Gabriel sighed.

"You're . . . Loki, aren't you?" The barista asked hesitantly. "Did … did you really lose your memories? Or are you plotting another attack?"

Gabriel shrugged, ignored everything else the guy had said and replied with a, "I'm Gabriel, actually."

The barista nodded slowly. "Oh, okay. Um, ar . . . are you actually working with the Avengers?" He leaned in. "Or are you actually plotting against them?"

Gabriel noticed that the poor guy looked nervous, so he responded with as much sincerness in his voice and said, "Not really. They don't want me hanging out with them for some reason." He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not Loki, I'm Gabriel, and I'm not evil."

"Hm." The barista nodded again. "Okay, okay."

Gabriel didn't say anything else, because there was nothing to say. The barista guy still thought Gabriel was kind suspicious, so Gabriel simply resorted to leaving the barista alone. But before he went back to realizing, he did ask the barista for some coffee. And once he had his nice steaming cup of sweet coffee in his hands, he placed the earpiece in his ear, and listened.

He was caught by surprised at the sudden, " _Tony, shoot your missiles! Destroy the bots!"_ Gabriel jumped a little, and cursed softly, staring at his now stained shirt. The barista was looking at him from across the room. Gabriel smiled at him, and reached over the booth. He looked down and dabbed them on his shirt. (He could still feel the guy staring at him.)

 _Creep,_ he thought.

Gabriel looked back up, snapped his fingers so that his shirt was completely new because it was much easier than having to clean his shirt, and he squinted at the man. The barista flinched, noticing the new shirt.

Gabriel smiled again. "Are you, perhaps attracted to me, my good man? Homosexual, maybe?" he asked.

The barista was gaping. "Of course not!" he exclaimed.

"Then stop staring at me," Gabriel said. He was still smiling. "It's making me uncomfortable, and I may not be Loki, but when I get uncomfortable, I tend to do something about it."

The barista's eyes were basically popping out of his head. However, got the courage and he smiled back. It was tense, but a smile was a smile. "If you need anything, just ring the bell, okay? I'll be in the back." The barista took one step back, and another. His eyes never left Gabriel.

And with Gabriel's slow eye roll, the barista practically ran to the back. And Gabriel could hear whispers of other young people, (probably freaking out and getting ready to call the cops because Loki -aka Gabriel- had just threatened the barista.)

Gabriel sighed, because he hadn't meant to do that, but nothing could be done now. Not really.

So he leaned back in his seat and sipped his coffee. The taste reminded him of the coffee beans he'd collected from some islands he'd visited. Then, he leaned down and rested his head on the table. He really wanted to go to Cuba right now, or maybe California. Yeah, that sounded nice . . . The sun, the people, man . . .

He suddenly picked up the earpiece and place it in his ears. " _Hey guys,"_ Gabriel said. " _I need to do something really important. Are you guys okay, can you handle it?"_

" _We can handle it,"_ Natasha said rapidly. There were crunching sounds that followed.

" _Yeah, we're doing perfectly fine,_ " Clint answered sarcastically. " _Yeah, you can do whatever you want cause we are doing just fine- OH SHIT!"_

There were blasting noises, crunching, thwacks, and metal against metal. Explosions. And more stuff. Gabriel sipped his coffee and waited patiently.

" _TONY, DISABLE THE ROBOTS!"_ Steve yelled.

" _Tony, I am in need of help, this doctor seems to have done something . . ."_ Thor said. "I do not feel . . . well . . . "

" _Natasha! Tho got hit with something zappy!"_ Clint screamed. " _Or something of that kind! He's unconscious!"_

" _Guys? Guys? Hello?"_ Gabriel asked. He put his cup down and looked out the window.

" _Tony! Deactivate the robots!"_ Natasha explained. " _Now!_ "

" _I'm trying! I'm trying!"_ Tony yelled. " _But they got this weird thing! Thor are you okay?"_

" _He can't hear you, you dumbass! If you just take out the damn robots he'd be conscious right now!"_ Clint fired back.

 _WAIT! I"M TRYING!"_

" _Gabriel, we definitely don't need your help!"_ Clint was talking again, sarcasm dripping from his voice. " _I mean we got it all covered over here!_ "

Gabriel nodded in agreement. These guys were super heroes, well Clint and Natasha and Tony didn't have actual powers, but that was okay. Gabriel knew that they'd be able to handle it. Thor was still alive, so everything was _fine._

If anyone asked, he'd say he didn't fully understand human expressions and all that stuff. Besides, it worked with Thor all the time. And if they pointed it out that Gabriel himself was sarcastic, and the guy (angel) who made weird faces all the time, he'd simply alter their previous encounters. But for now, he was in the clear. " _Perfect,"_ Gabriel said rather loudly. " _With your guys' permission, which I already obtained multiple times, I guess I'll be on my way._

" _Wait!"_ someone called.

But Gabriel disappeared and pretended he hadn't heard the word.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"I _thought_ I told all of you that Gabriel was to _help_ you," Fury said. He looked beyond angry. "Where the hell did he go anyways?"

"In my defense," Tony began, grimacing as he stretched. "He almost got us caught when we were starting out with the sneak attack. And he said he needed to do something very important."

"Besides," added Clint. "We defeated the guy and he left, so he probably won't be back."

Steve nodded. "I tried to tell him to wait, it seems like he was already gone."

"It's true sir," Natasha said. "Lo-, I mean Gabriel said he needed to do something important, and at the _time_ we had it under control."

Bruce was listening in on the conversation.

Thor was pressing some ice on his head. "I trust that . . . Gabriel left for good reason. He probably knew that we could handle the situation -which we did, and therefore he left so he could do what he needed to accomplish."

"And do you know what that is?" Fury asked.

Thor opened his mouth, and close it. "No."

"You know what?" Fury snapped, suddenly losing his nerve. "I don't care anymore. This Dr. Doom's gone for the time being, but if you people want to keep your jobs, find Gabriel and tell him to get his ass here. We need information, his power, but without him, we can't get none of that."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

Gabriel was lounging under the sun, when he felt something off. It wasn't much really, just the slight change in the wind and the heat of the sun. He furrowed his eyebrows, gently took off his sunglasses and sat up in his chair. He looked up and saw that the clouds were moving, _fast._ And uncontrollably.

But before Gabriel could question why the clouds had moved in front of the sun, or why they had moved in the first place —because he was in a time loop, things shouldn't _move_ without his permission— he suddenly felt a presence.

" _So you are the one with time, too."_ A voice said.

Gabriel frowned at the voice that appeared out nowhere, but he could still feel the presence. "Who are you?" he asked, despite the gut feeling in his stomach telling him who exactly it was.

" _I am the One who has Time. I am the Destroyer of Worlds-"_

"Oh, I know exactly who you are," Gabriel said, his voice laced with annoyance, and his thoughts being confirmed. "What are you doing here? You're disturbing my vacation time."

The thing cackled, and if Gabriel hadn't been an Archangel, he would've been paralyzed in fear. " _You remind me so much of Loki,"_ it said, distastefully. "' _Tis a shame, he was a great resource. But you only wear his form. I can feel it."_

"Yeah Tibbles, make fun of me, I get it. But make fun of my dear friend? Get out of my paradise, or I'll make you."

" _It is Thanos",_ it hissed out. " _You shall fear me, like Loki once did._ "

"Okay, sure. Tinky," Gabriel shot back _._

" _I know and sense that you do not fear me. Yet. But that will change soon, for I shall kill everyone you love."_ Thanos growled. " _I go where I feel power, and you are powerful. So was Loki. I can feel you from millennia away, but each day I draw nearer."_

"Yeah, umm, you creep, I think I'm just gonna go . . . " Gabriel said. He looked up at the sky, trying to pinpoint the voice. "I hate it when people invade my vacation time."

" _Fear me being, for though I know not what you are, you shall soon see my wrath."_

"Whatever Thomas."

" _Know my name,"_ Thanos said, his voice fading quickly and out of Gabriel's paradise. " _For when I kill you, and your blood spills from your throat, and your eyes, you shall cry out in defeat. For Thanos killed you."_

"Bye Tickles," Gabriel said.

And as soon as the creepy voice guy was gone, Gabriel thought it was a good time to visit Loki. Time was sure running out, and it was a shame, because he had been sure he'd had enough time to figure out what he was going to do.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"Hello, Loki," Gabriel said. He looked around at Loki's paradise. It was filled with books, the soft green color, and it was comfy.

Loki looked up from where he was reading. "Oh, greetings, Gabriel," he said. He put down his book and leisurely walked over where Gabriel was standing. "I see that you have change my body's appearance," he noted.

Gabriel ran a hand through 'his' hair. "Yeah, I wanted a piece of me with you." He shrugged. "Yeah, you know it's hard containing myself, despite your powerful body."

Loki breathed in and changed the subject. "How does Thor fare? I hear him sometimes. Snippets and whispers, but it is muggy. I am not allowed to peer beyond."

"The last time I was with the Avengers, Thor was fine." Gabriel nodded to himself. "Anyways, how are you? You feeling much better?"

Loki nodded. "Much. Others hear read me stories of other worlds, beautiful stories, too." He sighed, smiled and changed the subject once again. "How was Thor emotionally? Not physically, because I know he can take care of himself. "

"He's a little bit sad," Gabriel said. "No . . . to be honest, he was very depressed with you gone. I think that me looking like _you_ makes him feel sadder."

Loki blinked. "Aye, I felt it. I feel it, still."

"You know what Thor feeling?" Gabriel asked in surprise.

Loki nodded and looked back where his book lay. "Somewhat, but I also felt something else." He tilted his head. "Something I haven't felt it in so long."

"Thanos?" Gabriel asked. He grimaced for Loki.

"Precisely," Loki said, but he didn't flinch or anything. The words just flowed out of his mouth and Gabriel almost smacked his forehead. Of course he wouldn't feel pain or hurt or anything (but peace), because he was in a paradise.

"I remember what he did to me." Loki continued. He frowned then, but the worried look did not reach his eyes. (It was almost more like a gesture.) He crossed his arms over his chest. "Do watch out for Thor, please. I do not wish to see him in harm's way. Have you told his allies of what peeks over the horizon?"

Gabriel grimaced. "Yeah, no."

The ground shook suddenly, but both Archangel and the Asgardian's steps didn't falter. "You should go," Loki said as he began to turn around. "I hear them. Their voices, soft and quick. Thanos draws nearer, Thor's friends need you." Loki paused. "You have been gone for a long time," he said.

Gabriel scoffed. "Bye Loki, have fun with your reading."

Loki smiled. "Bye Gabriel, have fun with your fate."

And with that, Gabriel left and Loki went back to reading his book.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

"Who've been gone for four fucking months," Fury hissed out. "Where the hell were you?! You completely disappeared from the first fight with Dr. Doom! Did you flee like a coward?!"

Gabriel frowned and stuck out his chin. "Noooo," he said. He was debating whether or not killing Fury was was the best idea. Probably not. "I've only been gone six days, well in your time it should've been six hours. Even six minutes."

"Shut up," Fury snapped. "You had _one_ job. To help the Avengers."

"I did help them a bit," Gabriel said.

"No you didn't." Then, Fury swore. "The Avengers were near damn _fired_ because of you! We tried locating and trying to find you, but you were just gone."

"Sure." Gabriel nodded to himself, his mind filled with wandering thoughts.

Fury rubbed the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Nevermind. Did you get your important business dealt with?"

"Uhhh, what? Yeah, my important business."

Fury narrowed his eyes. "You know," he said, his hands clamping together. "The reason you left us here with Dr. Doom rising? He's been destroying more property and threatening people, you know."

"Okay, and?" Gabriel was getting real tired of this attitude.

"And, that point is that this Dr. Doom has fucked up everything. He managed to hack into Tony's system and our defenses are down."

"So what you're basically saying, is that you want him gone?" Gabriel asked.

"What? I didn't deli-"

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Done."

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

It wasn't hard finding Victor Doom. In fact it had been easy. Way too easy. But Gabriel didn't mind. At least he didn't have to waste his energy on some pathetic man who was trying way to hard to be the bad guy.

"Who are you?" Dr. Doom growled out, as he fumbled in the place he was stuck to. Then he squinted in the dark, catching Gabriel's form. "Oh, you're Loki aren't you?"

He was oddly calm, Gabriel noted. He could feel some vague tingles of fear spike through Doom's body, but it wasn't much. "Sure, I'm Loki," Gabriel said. He was sitting down in a chair across from him.

"I thought you were dead," Dr. Doom said and then he smiled. "Oh, nevermind, I heard that your memory was wiped. But I can't believe you're actually working with the Avengers. Or are you pretending? You can team up with me, and together we can rule the city. Then we can move on to the rest-"

"Listen, Victor, I'm going to cut this nice and easy for you." Gabriel got up from his where he was seated. "Just take up another career please. I know you're trying to be the bad guy, but you're not really good for the job. You're destroying cars and mailboxes and trashing stores with your unreliable robots." Gabriel made some motions with his hands. "I'm just going to need you to _stop_."

"I'll never stop," Dr. Doom hissed and yanked at the ropes around his wrists. "Once I escape, I'll make sure to end the Avengers once and for all. Then I'll come back to kill you!"

"I'm going to have to stop you right there, buddy." Gabriel leaned back onto the wall. "My team has other important matters to attend to, like for example, Lucifer, or maybe Thanos. We haven't got the time to play your petty games. I'm giving you a chance Victor."

"Or you'll do what, _Loki_?"

Gabriel didn't bother to correct him again this time. "I can make you disappear with the mere thought. I can make it so that you were never a problem to begin in the first place. Either you stop, or I'll stop you."

"You won't do it. I know you won't. And anyways, why should I stop?" Dr. Doom asked harshly. "I swore to kill you all. Let. Me. Go."

"First, you're not good at your job, and second, I need the team to focus on other things. I haven't even told them yet, but . . ." Gabriel sighed. "Just go live your life and do something else. Oh, I hope you like coconuts."

Before Victor could open his mouth and complain that he _hated_ coconuts, and was in fact allergic to them, Gabriel stripped him of his technology, mask, and his green cape, and was sent to a deserted village in Congo.

"Good luck getting back," Gabriel murmured.

 **o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

The first words to come out of Fury's mouth were, "What the hell is wrong with you."

And Gabriel's words were a sarcastic, "Nothing. I should be asking you the same question."

Fury was internally going to explode, but he calmly placed another stack of papers on the table. "So, where the hell is he? He disappeared from our radar. Did you kill him?"

"Oh, you mean Victor? I don't know. I interrogated him and told him some other stuff." Gabriel shrugged and his mnid started to wander again.

Fury's eyes narrowed. "And you didn't kill him?"

Gabriel blinked slowly. "What? No. I think I landed him in a deserted village in central America," Gabriel replied. "He can't speak the language of the natives there and he doesn't have his tech."

"Gabriel, you had one job," Fury said stiffly. He sighed. "You had ONE simple job, and you screwed it up. You said you could've killed him in a blink of an eye, so why haven't you?"

"No, I did that job," Gabriel answered. "I saw that the Avengers were getting their asses handed to them, and I took action." Gabriel helped himself to a glass of orange juice. "I don't understand why you're mad. I got him out of the game."

"You only helped them _after._ The job you were supposed to do," emphasized Fury, "was to work with the Avengers. Not clean up their messes. You were supposed to be with them when they were having problems. It's called, a 'team' for a reason. And you didn't kill him."

"I still don't get why you're angry with me, Saint Nick. But I sure hope I'm not on the Naughty List, right?" Gabriel was wiggling his eyebrows and smiling.

"This is an important matter. I gave you orders, strict orders nonetheless, and you didn't obey them," Fury hissed out. "You didn't kill him either. You had many chances."

Gabriel sobered up real fast. He stopped smiling and stood up. "Listen, buddy," he snapped. "I don't follow anyone's orders. Especially to low, filthy mortals like you." He slammed his fist down on the table, but Fury mere blinked. "And you'd think I'd actually accept candy as pay? I can make anything appear with my mere thought. I can get candy by myself. You can't bribe with anything. You have nothing I want."

"Why didn't you kill him? If you can do anything you want?" Fury tested.

"Because he didn't kill anyone. _Yet_. Just destroyed some mailboxes, knocked Thor out, injured some people, which were not even major injuries that they're bodies can't fix. Foot fractures and that stuff. He just wants power, strayed off the wrong path. He doesn't need to be killed."

"You killed others for less," Fury said cooly.

Gabriel breathed in deeply. He swirled his fingers, pretending to touch his hair. "Okay, so I may have made a small error in letting him go." Gabriel helplessly shrugged. "I can kill him later, but I can't kill him now."

"And why not?" Fury shot back

"I don't know where he is. I sent him in a jungle in, ummm, what was it again? It was the southern hemisphere, I know that for sure." Gabriel said.

Fury simply scowled. "Whatever," he said. Then he stood up and circled Gabriel. "Why are you still here, anyways?"

"Because I can do whatever I want," Gabriel snapped, anger physically sizzling in his veins. He knew what Fury was doing. "I also have nothing better to do. You wouldn't be able to imagine, a guy who can do just about anything. Well, life gets a little bit boring."

"Hmm, that probability of that being true is well, a high eighty percent. But no, you're also still here for a reason," Fury said. He tilted his head and folded his arms over his chest. "First, you're an angel. Or so you claim to be. I've seen your power, and I can say, I think I can believe more than I did when I met you."

"I only lie when I have to," Gabriel answered. "I lied about some stuff, but I'm not lying. Now. Besides, I'd never lie when it comes to where I come from."

"Sure," Fury continued. "But if you're an angel, it basically means you're a divine entity who serves, or served by God's side. Second, you're Gabriel, an archangel who's also known for the messages he delivers, according to many stories and lore. A lastly, you're not leaving. The threat is gone, you can make anything disappear or stop with the mere thought, but you aren't leaving. So, what's going to happen?"

Gabriel smiled again. "Wow, you're pretty smart. I think Brucie and Tony are smart in science stuff. Natalie and Clint are the planners. They're smart because they have to be. Thor ... he's smart in his own special way. But you, you're special too."

"You didn't answer my question. I don't want to hear how smart someone is. What's coming?"

Gabriel walked by the window, turned so that his back faced it, and leaned against the pane. "When you guys discovered things about Loki you hadn't known, you knew something was wrong. Loki didn't command the Chitauri army, Nick. So that means someone else was controlling him as he was essentially looking like he was commanding' that army."

"So you're telling me there's been a threat all this time?"

"Yeah, basically." Gabriel shrugged. "But he's only recently gained his 'full' powers. He's been collecting and getting stronger and stronger even before Odin's father was born."

"What's the threat now? What's their name?"

"His name is Thanos," Gabriel deadpanned. "He's is the Consumer, the World Killer, a Titan, and he offers people to Death."

"He kills people because he likes death?"

"No. Well, kinda. He wants destruction and as many deaths. The court for Lady Death."

"So ... Death is a person. And he's trying to get her to like this Thanos," Fury elaborated.

"Precisely, but she is a pagan goddess," Gabriel corrected. "She's is the ruler of Helheim, an underworld, a hell. She is _Death_."

Fury was confused out of his mind. He rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Well, can't your father, um, _God_ get rid of this threat? Your powerful and you can get things when you want, so he's even more powerful. He loves his kids right? He doesn't want them to die, or am I wrong?"

Gabriel nodded. "Sure, hypothetically. But no one knows where he is right now."

This comment, was not reassuring to Fury. He cupped his chin and thought about Steve and how it would destroy him. "So, he's gone. That's what your saying."

"No, I'm not saying he's _gone_ gone. Im saying that no one can find him. Hes hidden himself."

"From everyone."

"And me," Gabriel added thoughtfully.

"Let me get some papers to write all of this down," Fury said. "The board will want to hear this, so we can start preparing . . ."

"You'll cause panic in the people," Gabriel said. He swirled his finger at Furys direction. "It'd be best if you didn't write this information down to share with your corporation. You won't share the information."

Fury -who was in the middle of picking a pencil up- put it back down. "I won't share any information," he stated.

Gabriel feigned a look of surprise. "Okay," he said. Then he clapped his hands. "Hey, talking about small things, you guys still have the Space gem, right?"

"Of course. It's in the most secure containment facility," Fury replied. He walked back to where Gabriel was now sitting.

Gabriel took in a deep breath. "Are you sure? Like one hundred percent I-would-bet-my- life-on-it sure?"

Fury opened his mouth and closed it. Then he opened it hesitantly. "I'm going to need to confirm that with my agents," he said.

"Yeah, I supposed so," Gabriel began, "it is gone, just saying. Thanos has it. Probably."

"Probably not," Fury conutereed.

Gabriel sighed. "Hey, did you hear I saw Loki?"

"I thought Loki was dead," Fury said and raised an eyebrow.

"He is," Gabriel answered.

"Oh yeah. You're an angel."

"Yep, now I'm going to see how Thor is doing."

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

* * *

 **Oof, guys. I'm adding another character from Supernatural at the request of StormPanther. Voting time! Either, Dean, Sam, Lucifer, Cas, Michael or Raphael? I really would like either Cas or Lucifer. ;)**

 **PS. BTW i saw Thor: Ragnarok and I LOVED IT LOKI WAS SO BEAUTIFUL AND MAJESTIC AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR INFINITY WAR**

 **PPS. Im going to start getting to the good stuff soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** In the late future I will probably rewrite all this story's chapters, (and every story i have ever written) because damn. This story is cringy as hell, idk why all of u people like it. BUt anyways, thanks for the love. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE TOO,, I HAVE FINALS TO STUDY FOR AND PROJECTS DUE LIKE, BY FRIDAY

 **Warnings:** feels. I will try feels in this chapter . . . .

 **Disclaimer** _ **:**_ I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

* * *

Thor's face crumpled with grief as soon as Gabriel had said, "I saw your brother. You know, in paradise, because he's dead."

His grip had tightened on his hammer, which indicated he was angry. The way he slouched meant that he was also sad. Then, Gabriel remembered about feelings, and then he cursed at himself. _Emotions._ Loki had feared them too.

Okay, so maybe it hadn't been the best way to phrase it. Gabriel coughed and started over. "I went to go see your brother up in Vanilla or whatever you call it."

But Thor remained stiff. "Oh," he said. The light mood and the shine in his eyes that had emitted when both had started talking, was now gone.

Gabriel was about to open his mouth but Thor cut him short. "You speak of my brother so . . . loosely. Was he that of unimportance to you?"

"Loki was important," Gabriel said impatiently. "He was there when I needed a vessel."

Thor let out a growl. "Loki was more than an empty shell for you to take over."

Gabriel let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes while Thor breathed loudly. "I thought we were over this. Man, what is it with you people and grudges, huh?"

Thor snorted, and Gabriel realized he _couldn't_ work like this.

It'd be better to start from the beginning. So, he whirled his fingers in the air, and suddenly Thor was standing by the window again. It was 2:30 once more.

Gabriel coughed behind Thor, stomped in place and sighed. "Yo, Thor, whats up?"

Thor slowly turned. He nodded. "Gabriel," he said.

Gabriel swiftly walked towards him. "Boy, do I have news for you."

Thor nodded again. "And what news do you bring forth? You seem . . . urgent."

Gabriel smacked his lips and tried to find a way to carefully word the sentence, 'I saw your dead brother.' He smiled and with all sincerity said, "I went to visit Loki."

Crossing his finger and hoping that Thor wouldn't break a vase, Gabriel waited. And when Thor simply knit his eyebrows and his pressed his lips into a thin line, Gabriel knew he was in the clear.

"Loki is ...dead," he supplied. "Or have you lied?"

Gabriel shook his head. "He's dead alright," he waved the thought off and continued on hurriedly. "Yep, but anyways, I went to visit him in ….Valhalla? He's doing pretty good. He wanted me to look out for you."

Thor smiled sadly and opened his mouth to say something.

Gabriel smiled too, because he could feel the vibrations.

And Fury burst in the room. His face looked awfully smug and his footsteps echoed. "You little son of a bitch," he stated. "I know what you did. You did that mojo, hocus pocus thing like Obi Wan Kenobi did with those Clone Troopers when entering that city."

Gabriel crossed his arms. "Yeah, I know that part of the movie, but I have no idea what youre talking about."

"How can we even trust you when you can influence the mind? Just like Loki," Fury said sharply. "You know, I'm starting to think that maybe you aren't who you say you are."

Gabriel sighed at turned to Thor. "You know, that's why it's sometimes better to wipe their memory instead of simply changing stuff."

Fury stood stiffly. "See? Thats what Im talking about."

Gabriel raised a finger to his lips and looked at Thor. He cracked his neck and snapped his fingers.

Fury's eye twitched.

To Thor, it didn't seem like anything had worked, but Gabriel knew it had.

He heard his voice in his won head, to which he almost flinched. _Just smudged some rough edges._ Thor began shifting his feet and he threw a glance to Gabriel. "I'm leaving . . . "

"Listen up, buddy," Gabriel snapped, ignoring the fact that Fury still had a scowl on his face. "If it weren't for me, you'd all be dead already."

That wasn't necessarily true, but no one had to know that. "So don't you go on comparing me to that messed up trickster." He turned to Thor. "No offense, but we all know you're brother was a nut job."

Thor squinted, but otherwise he let it pass. "I am leaving," he repeated.

"Yeah, well anyways, bye-bye." Gabriel strummed his fingers on the glass. He turned his attention to Nick. "Remember the thing I told you about Saint Nick. I gotta look for things, like the Tesseract, which you don't have. And somehow lost. Don't tell your boss though."

"How the hell did you even know we lost it, hm? Did you take it Gabriel? You know that _that_ thing can take you down, that's one reason. Things with power, only want more power."

Thor raised an eyebrow. He was close to the door.

Gabriel sighed. _I didn't tie all the loose ends, so bust outta here before it gets ugly._

Thor looked away and quickly made his way to the door.

Gabriel turned to Fury. "That's true," he said. "But don't go pointing fingers just yet. I'm a celestial being, a special son of God. An angel. An _archangel._ "

Fury looked unimpressed. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

"Well, duh. I knew it was gone, because I felt its power diminish. Imagine being a magnet. The closer you are to another magnet the stronger the power."

Fury sighed. "I need to get the Board involved, I think."

Gabriel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No you don't. You want them to kill somebody for answers? Listen, I'm not telling you to control and watch every one of your men, but if I'm not straightforward, you won't get it."

He stood up and faced Fury. Eyeing him for a second before continuing, he said, "Humans are sly and smart creatures. Feed them lies and they'll follow whatever they find appeasing. Check your men, Nicky. Some of your men aren't called deceivers, _liars, traitors_ for no reason."

"Is this about Natasha?"

"What in dad's name would this be about Natasha?"

"She's a spy. And you've taken an interest on her."

"And you think Natasha might have stolen it? "Gabriel snorted and shook his head. "Angels don't fall in love, Nick. It's happened, and it would cause chaos. If it were me, _especially_ me, then evn your Avengers would be too weak to stop my kid."

Fury smiled. "You said you were a Trickster right? Aren't you Chaos?"

Gabriel nodded, getting ready to jump. "Maybe."

When he disappeared, Fury called pulled out a disposable flip phone. He pressed some numbers and someone picked up. Their voice firm and ready

"Agent Hill?" he said. "Keep tabs open on all of our own. Make sure they're not doing anything they aren't supposed to be doing."

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

About two weeks later when Gabriel was up to it, (because it wasn't like he forgot all about the outside world or anything) he decided that it was time to visit the rest of the Avengers and announce his return in person.

He stood up slowly from where he sat, and took one last look around.

As he coughed and began rubbing his hands, he was filled with a bit of nostalgia. The penguins here reminded Gabriel of his brothers. Huddled up together, following the leader, and protecting the younger ones.

He wanted to stay, but he was sure that Nicky was bound to get all antsy if he disappeared again. But he could make a clone . . . Nah.

Taking one last sharp breath in, he snapped his fingers. Some penguins squawked in surprise to find that the man that had visited them, was gone and a small burst of warm air had resulted in his departure.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

When Gabriel arrived, he found that all the Avengers were still in the process of getting up. Some were either still churning under their covers, or actually asleep. Gabriel looked around the empty kitchen, and waited on the shadows of the living room.

He watched some cars pass, blah, blah, blah, and when he was tired of waiting, he sped it up a little.

Now, Steve and Clint were taking showers. Tony had quickly scampered away to his lab, and Bruce was reading in bed. Natasha was the _first_ to have gotten up out of her room. When she had finished drinking her small portion of coffee, she sat down on the couch to read.

Not the person he been looking for, but she´d do. Gabriel hopped down from where he was sitting, made himself visible and got ready to trot to her.

Natasha turned slowly. He smiled, and opened his mouth to speak but suddenly, he was stopped when an arrow flew into his chest with a large t _hwack!_ The impact was strong, strong enough that Gabriel almost fell backwards. Once he had gathered his bearings he stood up straight, only to be knocked again with another arrow. This time on his forehead.

Natasha glanced in the way the arrows had come from.

Gabriel all but ignored that one arrow that stuck out from his head, and he looked down instead, inspecting the arrow in his chest. Then, he glanced around and narrowed his eyes.

"Um . . . that was rude?" he said as he yanked the arrows out. "You ruined my _shirt_."

"Jesus, Christ!" Clint exclaimed, from the edge of the hall. He was in a fighting position, his hair was wet, and he had a bow in hand. "Give us a little warning next time, Gabriel! We're all still half-dead. I thought you were Loki for a sec!"

"I am in his body," Gabriel stated. "Mix ups are expected, but come on. I've been with you for what? Months?"

"You were gone for a long time this time, almost all the times actually" Steve commented, walking past Clint. "If I had my shield, or if I was more tired, I probably would've thrown my weapon at you without hesitation, too."

"Geez, guys. Glad to know you trust me."

Clint sighed dramatically.

"Steve's right. You were gone for awhile," Natasha said, once the commotion had calmed down. She lowered her book. "We _all_ thought you were dead. Or just simply gone."

Gabriel scoffed and mended his shirt easily. "Oh, yeah. Fury started yelling at me that I was gone for so long. Blah, blah, blah. Now that I think about it, I kinda forgot that where I traveled to, time passes differently." He cut himself short.

Steve opened the fridge. "So it's basically like Asgard, kinda. Thor told us that time is quicker in Asgard."

"Yep. Oh, where is he by the way? Saw him a couple of weeks ago."

"You visited Thor a couple weeks ago?" Steve asked. "But not us?"

"Yep, now goodbye again. I need to do stuff," Gabriel said. He turned around.

Natasha was the one who stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "You can't just leave again. This is becoming a bad habit. thing. Fury told us we needed to work with you, and it seems like your not cooperating."

"He lost the Tesseract," Gabriel blurted, to focus the attention off of him. He flicked his wrist and video called Fury while everyone looked baffled.

"I'm busy," was the first words Fury said. He had his usual stoic face, only, he looked pissed.

"How in the absolute _fuck_ did you guys lose the Tesseract?" Clint asked. He shot a look to Natasha. "What do you think about this?"

Natasha shrugged. "It better not be in the enemy's hands."

"It's probably in the enemy's hands," Gabriel conutered. "Some sort of enemy."

Steve looked dumbfounded. "Then what the hell is locked up in the secure vault?"

Fury sighed and rubbed his head.. "Oh. Did Gabriel tell you? One question at a time."

Gabriel raised his hand. "Anyways, did you take the advice I gave ya Nick?"

"I took precautionary measures," Fury answered.

Steve glanced at both of them. "What are you two talking about?"

Gabriel sighed. "Its top secret Stevie." Natasha keep an impassive face, but Gabriel caught the look she shot to Clint. "But it's all good. Were trying to find the Tesseract. Well, _I,_ am trying to locate it."

"How did no one notice at all?" Steve asked. " . . . did someone take it?"

Right now, lounging under the sun in paradise and eating a bucket of ice cream was the exact thing Gabriel needed right now. But he needed to find the Tesseract.

He rubbed his nose and said, "Okay, peace, I'm out. Fury keep an eye out, and don't worry about me. Nat, dont worry _,_ okay? This is not becoming a thing. I just got stuff to do. "

Fury opened his mouth, probably to make a remark, but Gabriel conjured up a cotton candy from his side and managed to shove it into his mouth where he was. (It would be for fun.)

And the last thing he saw was a wide-eyed but laughing Steve and a half-choking Fury on the screen.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

His journey had taken him to Europe, where he didn't find anything. And then Antarctica, and then other places, but he still didn't find anything. He;d even checked the bottom of the ocean to no avail.

He had only been gone for three days when he was summoned. The spell itself was _horrid_ and it sent him spinning all over the place.

He landed to the unknown with a loud _umpf!_ And his nose on the floor.

"We were worried about," Thor said. "I was able to find a spell that would summon you."

"That's the exact thing I told you not to do. Do you even know how to properly perform a spell?" Gabriel asked. He raised an eyebrow. "You messed up in more ways than one, buddy."

Thor shuffled his feet and shot a look to Bruce. "No," he said.

Bruce shrugged. "We found some things online."

"You could've killed me, you know. I was sleeping,too."

"I thought angels didn't sleep," Tony called out from the kitchen.

"And you thought _wrong_ , Tony," Gabriel shot back.

"You should be thankful-" Thor began.

"Um, yeah no. I was looking for a Tesseract and I could've just appeared here on my own will. Or if you guys prayed to me, I would have appeared too."

"The Tesseract is gone. You are powerful enough to kill a whole city, but you haven't found it yet. Are your claims even true?" Thor challenge. "I know others who would find it."

 _Is this about Loki?_ Gabriel wondered. "DId I ever say I was powerful enough to kill a whole city? It's true, but the Tesseract . . . is being hidden from me."

"You are not powerful."

"I _am."_

"I _believe_ you're an angel but not of the high ranks. You should be powerful enough to find it. I bet my life that Loki would have sensed something."

Gabriel's eye twitched and Bruce quickly walked out of the was _this_ close to give Thor everything he had. Spitting and cursing and shoving down loads of sour candy down his mouth was what was going to follow soon. But it didn't happen, (unfortunately.)

It was then when he felt a sudden tug that left his vessel frozen for a split second, his anger for Thor dissipated. Gabriel squinted and looked around, just in case someone had tasered him or something, but no one was even close to him as Thor was.

Tony sat up, eyes focused. "Are you okay, Gabriel?"

Gabriel was about to snort, say he was _fine_ , but that was when another tug hit him. This time it was a small pinch. It hurt. Not enough to cause any damage, but enough to cause suspicion.

"Its okay," he reassured, and furrowed his eyes in concentration. "I got it covered."

"I didn't ask if anything was fine," Tony said. "I was asking if you were okay."

Another tug. On his back this time. Gabriel closed his eyes, trying to find the source of the disturbances. He didn't see find or see anything, but definitely felt it. "I need to go," was his answer. "Something's wrong."

Thor opened his mouth, but was met with a small whoosh of air.

It didn't take long to find the source of the problem. It was a surprise, actually. It was almost as if someone had baited him right after his argument with Thor..

Gabriel inspected the Tesseract. It was just sitting there, blue and electric and all that jazz. Gabriel knew it was a trap. _Obviously_. But again, this thing could put him out of commission for a while. It wasn't like he could _not_ grab it. _It was right there,_ within his grasp.

He decided to do something else first. He whisked up a phone and dialed Clint, because he'd seen a glimpse of his number somewhere. It was seconds when Clint picked up the phone.

"Who is this, and why do you have my number," he said.

"Hey, Clint," Gabriel replied nonchalantly. "I think I found something."

There was a startled silence. "Gabriel? How'd you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter. Listen," Gabriel circled the Tesseract and checked if there was anything suspicious like spells for banishing sigils around, "I found the Tesseract."

There was rustling at the other end. "Wait, let me put you through to Fury."

He shook his head despite that Clint wouldn't see it. "No time, pal. Listen, tell Brucie to hook up one of thingy majigs cause I'm bringing it back."

"How did you find it anyways?" There was more mumbling from the other side.

"Well, it's right here. I think it's a trap," Gabriel whispered.

Clint shushed everyone at his end, and lowered his voice. "It's a trap?"

"Probably. I mean it's just sitting there in an empty room. I don't feel anyone else."

Clint breathed in and was probably about to say something but the Fury's voice came through. "You still planning on bringing it if you thinks it's a trap?"

"Of course I do. Traps don't scare me, the give me more excitement actually."

"Alright, then grab it."

Gabriel smiled. "Hey, Nicky. Don't you care if I get hurt or captured? Im vital to you."

He smiled to himself and reached out to touch the Tesseract. He lifted it up, and weight it with my hand. "Well, it seems like all is clear. Im holding it."

"Okay good," Fury said.

Gabriel opened his mouth to make a smart remark (like always) but was suddenly struck with a blinding blue light; rendering him (his vessel) unmobile. The power sizzled through his body and left him twitching on the ground.

He wanted to throw up as darkness started to envelop his eyesight. His body felt like liquid, and he didn't react enough to escape the vessel itself.

 _There it is_ , he thought. _The so called trap._

The phone that had cluttered to the ground was still open. It was silent, but Gabriel knew the others were still on the other end.

"Heyyyyy guyyss," he slurred. "Somethin´ happen."He began to drool then. Oh, no. It wasn't humiliating at all. Having an archangel trapped, not to mention drooling like a baby.

And as his vision started to fade in and out, he heard something. "Take his body and stash it somewhere," were the last words he heard. It was followed by a image of Thanos flashing in his mind.

" _With you gone, they will all fall."_

Okay, so maybe he hadn't thought this through.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

When Gabriel opened his eyes, he was met by darkness, and a foul smell. He gagged and said, "Jesus this place smells like socks!" From behind him, he heard movement. "Hey, I don't got all day. Fight me like man!"

Gabriel shifted a bit where he was tied up, but his legs felt like noodles, and his arms were not doing any better. Great. Where was his coat, anyways?

"Hello, you," a voice said. It was a man with blue eyes. But a _natural_ hue of blue. "My boss requires your utmost cooperation for this to be as painless as possible."

Gabriel tilted his head and squinted, trying to get a good look at the figure that was partially hidden in the dark. "You being controlled? You working for the purple bald guy?"

The guy lifted his eyebrows and snorted. "Noooo, I'm working with the boss on my own free will. Well, it's also because I want to kill you."

Gabriel snorted too, and ignored the way his vessel felt weird. "You do realize that whatever you do to me, won't affect me? You can't hurt me."

The guy sighed and pulled out a bag. "Yeah, so I've heard. But . . . " he popped open his case and pulled out a silver blade. "I also heard that _this_ can hurt you. Maybe even kill you."

"Where'd you get that from?" Gabriel asked slowly. He'd forgotten about his angel blade.

"Don't you hate it when people rifle through your pockets when you're unconscious?" Then the guy laughed. "You know, for someone as powerful as you, I'd suspect you wouldn't be carrying your wearpson around in your pockets."

"Oh, I know," they said. "The Tesseract can't hurt you, but it can leave you paralyzed. I heard it felt you were choking." And then he pulled out Gabriel's angel blade which should NOT be in his hands. "But this can hurt you."

Okay, so maybe Gabriel was screwed.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

The first time he appeared, was out the corner of Gabriel's eyes. It was on the fifth day of his imprisonment. (He was counting _every_ second, and he wondered if Natasha was pissed.)

He'd been seeing things for a while, and he wondered if it was because of what they had done to him. The whole process made him feel . . . _human._ Everything felt icky and clammy.

At first it had been dark, pitch black as it could get in a basement with one small window. But then the sun had come up, and hours had gone and went. Gabriel had been thinking of 100 different ways to kill his pictures with a rubber band alone.

And suddenly, there was a large intake of breath.

"Hello?" The voice said. It was soft, but firm. "Anybody home?"

At the exact instant the vessel had taken in a breath, Gabriel already knew who it was. He opened his mouth instantaneously. "Did you do this to me?" he asked, his tone icy. "Did you capture me? Trying go finish the job?"

There was a chuckle, and a figure moved in the darkness. "No, I didn't capture you," they replied. "I'm not trying to finish the job either."

"Come out here and face me, coward! Let me have a look at you."

And then out from the shadows stepped out an all familiar vessel. An an even more familiar grace inside. "Hello," they said.

Gabriel was twisting in his chains. "You set this up didn't you?"

They smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Oh, yes. Please. Enlighten me Lucifer."

 **. . . .**

The second time hadn't been better.

Lucifer laughed his way through the process all while Gabriel yelled.

 **. . . .**

The third time, Gabriel had been partially unconscious. And Lucifer had been babbling about Dad, which was a rant that made no sense. Gabriel was glad he had not been awake for it.

 **. . . .**

The fourth time Lucifer appeared, he hadn't really done anything. He smiled, and nodded to himself all while Gabriel thought of another 100 ways to kill his captors. He also wondered it Lucifer was in it too.

And Gabriel only thought of 2 ways he could successfully kill him.

 **. . . .**

The fifth time Lucifer appeared took Gabriel by surprise. He'd been beaten and cut with his own angel blade and was feeling down in the dumps when a voice cut through his thoughts.

"I can't help you," Lucifer said, plainly, and suddenly. HIs voice almost seemed glad.

Gabriel squinted, trying to see through the darkness and blood that covered his eyes. "I wouldn't have thought so," he said sarcastically.

Lucifer leaned against the wall and sighed. "You have to get out of here by yourself. I don't want to scare you, but . . . if you don't, you're going to die soon. And then you're friends are going to die soon, too. It'd be humiliating if you died, too."

"That's reassuring," Gabriel scoffed. "Why are you talking now?"

Lucifer shrugged. "You seemed lonely."

"I'm not lonely, I have those guys who come once a week to beat me up."

"I can't help you," Lucifer repeated.

Gabriel knew it be worth a try, so he asked, "Can I ask why you're not willing to help?"

There was silence, and although Lucifer broke into a wide smile, Gabriel couldn't help but feel weirded out. "You're mind is powerful, you know," Lucifer said.

"Yes, yes. I know that," Gabriel snapped. "I'm asking you a question. Why can't you help me? If I'm going to die soon, anyways, then why don't you just come here and finish the job?"

Ignoring everything Gabriel had just said, Lucifer continued. "You're powerful enough to stop time, create illusions. You can transform into anyone, you can go anywhere, and you can do so many things I don't even know about. You know how to hide for centuries, too."

The last comment stung a bit, but Gabriel pretended he wasn't affected. "What's your point in all of this?"

Lucifer walked up to him. Smiling sadly, he reached out to touch Gabriel's cheek. "You're powerful enough to create illusions, too."

"You just said that," Gabriel said tensely. "Are you trying to irritate me?"

"You make illusions so real, you can touch them. Solid ones."

Then, Gabriel felt a choking sensation and tugged on the chains. He tried not to splutter, but failed miserably. "What? _No_. But-"

"So, what do you think I am?"

And with that, Lucifer came in contact with Gabriel's vessel's skin, and his hand went right through. "But if you're mind is scrambled enough," he said softly, "the illusions are still there, but they're not _solid_."

Gabriel felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something that even _he_ felt. "So I'm hallucinating. You're not really here. You're a figment of my imagination."

Lucifer smiled again despite the troubling situation. Gabriel's vessel heart lurched painfully, because it was something Lucifer did. _Smile_ , even in the worst situations.

"That's right, little brother." Lucifer turned and he laughed wholeheartedly.

Gabriel clamped his eyes shut with so much power it actually hurt, and when he opened them, Lucifer was gone.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next best option Gabriel had was to get in contact with the people who could get him out. He was losing energy, and patience, _fast_. He couldn't save himself —which was horrid and shameful because he was an archangel— so he had to get others to do it for him,

Clint was no go. He would feel violated if Gabriel appeared in his mind Bruce . . . Gabriel's presence could trigger the Hulk. Tony was also a _no_. (Gabriel did not want to see the inside of that guys mind, and he didn't have time for his humour or dumb questions.) And he just didn't feel like going to Steve, so Natasha was his only option.

It took time —too much of it— and concentration.

He was able to intercept her dream plane on his fifth try.

 **. . . . .**

Natasha had been dreaming, (of course.) She'd been in a white forest, running and looking back every once in a while. Although Gabriel would've liked to see the outcome, and it seemed like she was having an . . . okay time, he didn't _have_ time.

So he simply changed it, and the white surroundings immediately morphed into a dark basement. She almost ran into wall.

"Hey, Nat," he said frantically when Natasha looked around quickly. "Psstttt!"

She whirled around, eyes deadly and body stiff. She was breathing hard and drops of sweat ran down her face. It took her two seconds to realize who it was, and when she did, she said ". . . _Gabriel_." She frowned and started looking him up and down. "I'm . . . hallucinating?"

"You're asleep," Gabriel corrected. "And I'm in your dream. Well I changed it, to suit my standards. It doesn't matter."

Natasha didn't seem convinced. "Why are you here?" she asked slowly and crossed her arms. She wiped of some sweat.

"Why _not_? Listen, Nat, I need your help. Look, Im stuck," he answered. He shook his chains for good measures. "See? Are you seeing this?"

Natasha surveyed the surroundings from Gabriel's memory. "I can see that," she said finally. "Okay . . . what now? What am I supposed to do? Apparently I'm dreaming."

"Yes and No. I'm showing you what I see."

"A dingy basement."

"Ecastly, and I know that you don't believe this is real," Gabriel stated, because it was a fact. "Man, Nat. You're supposed to be the one with the brains in the group. I mean, you're not the science smart like Tony and Brucie, but you're the one who thinks things out and puts things together. You know I'm an angel right? I can get into people's dreams. That's what I do."

"Where are you then?" she asked. "First things first."

He tried to shrug. "Ummmm. What I do know for a _fact_ , is that I am somewhere in . . . the United States. I need help."

Natasha sighed. "You're going to have to be more specific _if_ you're real, and if you want us to help find you."

Gabriel felt the hair on his skin rise. A deep rumbling came from somewhere. "Yeah, if I can, I'll get back to you."

The rumbling grew nearer and Natasha was trying to steady herself. "What is that?" she asked, crouching. "An earthquake?"

He didn't answer her question, instead rapidly giving her details. "Keep an eye out for anything unnatural," he said. "Dead birds, earthquakes —not earthquakes in your dreams, ummmm, beams of light . . . stuff like that. Okay? Okay?"

"Wait, so this is real?"

But Gabriel wasn't even able to answer before he was yanked back to reality. A rush of disappointment and other feelings like dread filled his body. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know that a face towered over his.

"Well, Gabriel," they said. "I know you're awake, okay? Let's not make this difficult and let's try this one more time. "

Gabriel shook his head and kept his eyes closed. "No thanks," he said.

They made a deep cut on his cheek and sighed with distaste. "Well, then, you know what's going to happen."

"Oh boy, sure I do."

And he braced himself.

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't ... _like_ this chapter ... not to mention that I had a severe **Writer's Block** and was battling a cold.

Anyways, I started to write another fanfic with Loki in it. I posted it already. It's called _**Melt into the Shadows (And Weep).**_ **For any of those Loki fans out there, it's for you.**

Reviews are appreciated. ;)


	8. Author's Note

Sorry not a chapter

* * *

Heya pals, my dear readers. *tips hat*

So, as you might know, I'm in highschool. Right now, I'm halfway done with the third marking period. But what you might _not_ know, is that my grades . . . aren't that good. I have A's and B's but my parents don't think it's good enough. And I think I also have more potential.

Blah, blah, blah.

Now, getting onto the story; Silvertongue.

I'm halfway through completing chapter 8, or whatever chapter is next, as I post this. But with school, writers block, re-entering an old fandom, procrastinating and reading other stories, I'm afraid to say that I won't be posting in a while.

My other stories have other chapters **done** so if I post those stories it's because I don't want anyone to think I'm inactive.

I also don't want anyone thinking I've abandoned this story or my account. ff . net has been a huge part of my life and I wouldn't just give up on it so easily without a more proper goodbye.

I will resume this story in around March 17th (my brother's b-day) or sooner or maybe later, because Algebra quadratic functions _suck_ and I need to focus on my grades.

If I don't post by the end of March, message me. Tell me to step my game up, because I'm pretty sure I won't be able to even log onto the ff . net

Sincerely,

U.T.B.S.279

* * *

I AM **NOT** ABANDONING THIS STORY


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Have you guys also seen episode 13 x 13 of supernatural.? Sho0Keth. Have you guys seen the new Avengers: Infinity War trailer? Im sh00k.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

 **Warnings** : The regular stuff.

* * *

Funny and ironically enough, it was Clint who finally cracked. The split had already begun a long time ago, but only now had it shattered. A soft tap from a hammer against the fragile glass, and it all came tumbling down like a house of card.

He had been eating his cereal with the remaining team, consisting of Natasha and Tony, when looking at the wind made him realize something: Gabriel was like the wind. Wild at times, but calming.

"Okay," he said with a deadly calm voice, lowering his spoon as if only realizing that he had been missing something his whole life. "Okay. Am I the only one who's . . . _worried_ about this? Is SHIELD even looking? I mean, if someone captured someone as powerful as Gabriel, shouldn't we have like whole organizations looking for him?"

Tony looked up. Tired lines ran down his face. "Well, yeah. We've tried everything Clint. We're searching _everywhere_ in the U.S. Did you know there are more abandoned warehouses in the country than we expected? No doubt he's being held captive in one of those places, according to Natasha's inspection of the building in her dream." He shot Natasha a look.

Natasha took a sip of her coffee, not at all affected by Tony's hostilness. "I told them to look for any suspicious activity. Earthquakes in areas where they aren't. Forest fires, all that stuff. The sun moving, statues catching on fire, etcetera. It's not my fault Board isn't getting a search party of a thousand people because they don't believe in angels. Or God. "

lLint pursed his lips, unsettled by flood the information that hadn't really been necesarrry. "Has anyone even heard word from Thor?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

"He's searching in Alaska, I think," Tony said, noticing and taking the bait. "I don't know why, thought. I personally had a long conversation and told him that Gabriel said somewhere in the U.S."

"Alaska is an American territory, it makes sense," Natasha added helpfully, also going along with the change, "considering the fact he doesn't know all the geography of the world."

Clint shrugged. His gaze turned to look out the window, and no one added anything else.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

Gabriel was resting, arms crossed in front of his chest and eyes open. He'd withdrawn himself into a memory of a time he went to Puerto Rico—always nice and warm Puerto Rico, right— when a sharp slicing sensation on his face snapped him out of his seemingly coma-induced sleep. The fact that his annoyingly weak, mortal eyes needed to adjust to the darkness allowed for the confusion to settle in.

"Wake up, angel boy."

Gabriel lets out a chortle that quickly turned into a large intake of breath when another jab of uncontrollable pain elsewhere on his body came. He allowed a curse to slip out. "Jeez Louise, looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today."

A punch to the face and a sharp "shut up" doesn't stop him from making jokes.

Obviously.

A young man with a reddish nose stepped into from the darkness. "Listen," he said in an exasperated voice, arms hanging down by his side. "Doing this is hard enough. It would be better if you shut up and stopped the commentary on how my cuts need to be more deeper. C'mon man, really? It's like you're begging for a long and painful death."

"You talk too much," Gabriel replied.

It was met by a sigh and another slap to the face.

"Just shut up and please, don't squirm this time."

 **o - o - o**

The kid was silent as he surveyed his work.

It was a bold move—staying silent, for silence spoke louder than words.

Gabriel spat out a mouthful of blood, as he tried making out the face in front of him. "What, Mickey? You gonna stand there and look at me like some perv?" Gabriel asked, pushing his limits. "Or are you gonna take the knife and just slip it in my rib?"

Mickey shrugged. "You're egging me on," he concludes. "I know. I've hear about it from the other guys. You make it easier for them thought—you're crazy."

This time, Gabriel laughed loudly. "I like you," he said lazily. "Did you know that I called my brother Mickey to bother him? His name was Michael."

"Hm," Mickey said, wiping the sweat that ran down his face. He inspected the blade and gingerly put it aside as if it hurt him physically. "Well, see you next week, I guess."

Gabriel closed his eyes and gently poked at the spot where something seemed to fizzle on his face. "Yeah, goodnight, I guess."

As soon as Mickey had disappeared through the heavy iron doors, a familiar voice rang out. "How goes it brother?" it called, from the darkness.

"You again," Gabriel said, his voice strangely light as he tried his best to shrug. "Not as bad as I expected. But hey, I'm still alive aren't I?" He lowered his voice. "I think they are getting bored, maybe running out of ideas."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, they sent Mickey again. You know that redhead-"

"Yeah, I know what he looks like," Lucifer said. He began to count the traits on his fingers, each one springin out as he went. "Redhead, greenish-brown eyes, tan skin, kinda looks like an orange. Annoyingly smart—"

"Exactly! Well, anyways" Gabriel continued, rolling his eyes as he weaily glanced to the door, "this is the third time they sent him. I think he's still a rookie in training. He seems hesitant to inflict pain, and man, oh boy, his cuts are sloppy."

Lucifer nodded. "You need to escape soon, or you'll die."

"I know that," Gabriel said. There was something in tone of voice that clearly said, _I-know-and-I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it._ "You've said it like thirty thousand twenty four times. But it's not like I can escape. They put up this new warding that blocks my powers."

"I know that, and you're going to die," Lucifer stated. He then smiled and focused his attention to his hands.

Gabriel paid no attention to the words, as he tried to pop his shoulder back into place. He continued, thinking out loud. "They say they are not working for the pruned grape, I dunno . . . but I haven't seen the Mad Titan in my paradise, dreams, or pain induced comas at all, though. Maybe he's plotting for another unsuccessful world domination plan. I should warn Thor."

"First, you should worry about yourself. Can you send out another message? The closest of your friends?"

Gabriel moved his arms. "I don't think I have friends"

"Don't you have like, an emergency supply of grace or something for emergencies like these?" Lucifer went back to pacing and picking at his nails.

"Oh, yeah," Gabriel said. "I almost forgot about that. Thanks Lucifer."

"Thank yourself."

Then Gabriel blinked, and Lucifer was gone.

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

At the early callings of the morning, the Avengers found themselves seating around a large table. Fury, at the head of it, and Agent Hills on his right side. He was leaning back in his chair, and once silence and ease had settled throughout the group, he began, "As you might have heard, Gabriel was sabotaged when locating the tesseract-"

"Geez," Tony interrupted, looking around. "Who would've thought? It's not like I don't hear his annoying yap or jokes anymore. Oh, and gossip about the Tesseract, and how it's locked up nice and safe in a secure and respected facility , like it's supposed to be right?"

Bruce coughed, edging an elbow towards Tony's ribs to shut him up. "You can continue, Director," he said.

Fury did continue—smoothly—throwing his own annoyed look at being interrupted. "As I was saying or trying to say, we as well, are trying to locate the Tesseract too."

Steve shrugged, adding his thoughts once Fury had finished speaking. "And how did you let it fall into the hands of an enemy? Not to mention, Gabriel, who should've been supervised and controlled-"

"It's not like we wanted this to happen," Fury bit out, both hands gripping his seat. "Gabriel is as powerful as the Tesseract, and apparently that also went missing right under our noses. Poof, two valuable weapons— _gone,_ and no one knows where they went."

"I'm pretty sure Gabriel would whip your ass if he heard you call him a weapon," Tony exclaimed sarcastically. "He's powerful, but he isn't a weapon."

"Gabriel doesn't like to be controlled," Bruce added. "I thought you knew that Steve."

"What I _meant_ was that if we had him under our scopes, or if we payed attention and actually talked to him — _got him on our side_ — then it would be easier to predict where he went."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony said, throwing his hands up in the air. "He said he was an archangel, Steve. An _Archangel_. He told us that he isn't from around here, I bet not even from this dimension—yep that's right, I just said that—and you wanted us to get to know him? With what time? He disappeared every single time we fought or did anything."

Bruce seemed to get it, his eyes widened and he put his hands on the table. "Wait," he said, raising a hand, "let him explain."

Steve nodded, sitting up. "No, no. You're misunderstanding-"

Tony didn't give him a chance. "We didn't even know he existed until he came back with Loki's empty husk of a body to toll around. He's a divine power, up at the _top._ We won't ever be able to tell exactly where he's going."

"Unless we put a tracker on him," Hills interrupted. "Which, no doubtelty would've been found out as soon as we were thinking about it, which is why we didn't."

Clint shot Agent Hills an _are-you-guys-for-real?_ look, but kept shut.

"Gentlemen," Fury barked out. "Now that we got all of that apparent ranting out of the way, I think Natasha and Clint have something to say. Stark, don't interrupt."

Clint directed his attention to the rest. "Bruce and Tony should know something about this, I guess . . . Gabriel said the Tesseract was dampening his powers or something," Clint provided. "So if that's happening, hypothetically, that means he must be close to the Tesseract. Somewhere near it at least."

Natasha nodded. "Yep, not to mention when we took him down the first time, he reacted negatively from Scepter. In my dream he was terribly weakened."

Steve was nodding again, a deep look of thought on his face. He said, "So it's plausible to say, that if we find a spike or reading from the Tesseract, we find him."

"Most likely," Natasha added. "If we don't, at least we'll get the guys who have the Tesseract into giving us information where Gabriel is."

Bruce stood up, looking at Fury. "Well, with this new information, I'm going to get started on trying to find a location of the Tesseract."

Tony jumped up, a seizing the chance to leave the group, almost tumbling over the chair. "I'll be going with Mr. Green, here, okay Fury?" He clapped Bruce on the back and steered him to the exit in a rush. "Let's get started Bruce, we got loads to do."

And as they vanished around a corner, scientific words and murmurs spilling from their lips, Fury let out a sigh. "Natasha—report. Have you seen or gotten anything else from Gabriel?"

"No, Director," Natasha answered. "But as soon as I get anything off or something that seems like him, I'll let you know immediately."

Fury nodded, looking around. "Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Hill, you are dismissed."

 **o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o**

"You don't find it strange that Gabriel was in your mind?" Clint asked. He was being careful not to sound too eager to find the answer. His fingers kept strumming his coat pocket. Natasha noticed, and Clint thought he wasn't doing a good job.

"Nope," Natasha answered, adjusting her jacket. "Never."

"You didn't feel anything? No fogginess, no feeling like you're underwater and your limbs feel heavy and far away? So it was just like a dream, except with Gabriel in it?"

"That's right," Natasha replied. "It felt like a very lucid dream that I couldn't control because it went at its own pace, but I didn't feel underwater or like I was being controlled."

"It didn't bother you that he was wearing Loki's, uh, body? DId you ever think it was just you having a dream about Loki?"

"At first I did, which is why when I tried attacking he stopped me at once, and as soon as I came face to face with Loki's body, Gabriel told me to take it easy, right after he announced his name." She smiled. "You know how he is. I immediately knew it was him."

Clint looked down at his hands and slowly curled them into light fists. "Oh," he said, feigning no chance despite feeling a drop of fear. "Well, um, I guess I'll be around."

"You should go and take a nap. Rest for a while. You look tired and it hasn't been helping we're looking for Gabriel all around the United States."

Cracking a smile, and retreating towards the end of a hall, Clint said, "Thanks Nat, you sleep too, alright?"

He turned around slowly, and walked away quickly without waiting to hear Natasha's response. It had been true. With everything going on, his limbs felt like lead.

So he went to his room, which was adjacent to the cafeteria, which was a good thing. He was hungry these days, but despite having eaten and eaten and eaten, the fatigue in his limbs, that seemed to seep into his bones wouldn't just go away.

So that instant, as soon as he had tossed his boot into a heap beside his bed, and his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

 **o - o - o**

Clint felt light headed as he came face to face with Loki. Despite the hours of therapy he went to, to try and clear his memories of what he had done and what had been done to him, the sight of Loki always made him feel sick. Made him shiver and sick to the pit of his stomach,

He waited patiently for Loki to start yelling, or screaming. Or unsulting and weaving his web of lies. He waited for the memories to play back, he waited for looks of familiar horror and fear that would be eventually wiped frozen, as an arrow sucked the life out of their eyes.

And Clint held his breath, telling himself that it would pass.

It was just a dream, it always was.

"I was kind of hoping for Natasha," the god said. "Or maybe Thor."

Clint felt his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "What?"

And then, Loki broke into a ridiculously happy, weird grin and said, "Hiya Clint. I was wondering when someone would come around and sleep. Man, you scared me there."

Letting out a silent breath, Clint relaxed a bit. He knew that tone, and that somewhat arrogant, light behavior. "Gabriel," he said.

"Yep, that's me," Gabriel replied, pointing to himself.

But the relaxation didn't last long. It was replaced with slow creeping hostility and partial anger that spread all over his body. "What are you doing here? Are you even Gabriel?" Clint asked. "Didn't I tell you-"

"Course I am," Loki — _Gabriel_ interrupted"Who else would have the magnificent power to get into dreams and all that good stuff? Not to mention looking devilishly handsome in the body of another? But besides that, did you get my message through Nat?"

That was a little alleviating, Clint guessed.

"Yeah," he said after a while. "She didn't say much, though. I don't know if it's because you didn't give her much to work with, or she forgot. Dreams do that…. She said only to look out for disturbances, weird ones. And to check underground abandoned warehouses or house and all that."

"I noticed that the information might have not helped bit."

"That's right," Clint said. "How did you even get captured? You're an angel— _archangel._ You're supposed to be an all powerful deity."

Gabriel laughed lightly, his hands curling up into fists. "Ah, ah, ah, Clint. You're thinking and looking at the wrong angles. I can— _am_ powerful. But put two powerful things together, and things go to mush."

"The Tesseract," Clint supplied. That much was obvious.

"Bingo, pal." Gabriel snapped, and started to walk in circles. "The Tesseract does something to my powers, dampens them or something. I dunno, but it feels weird, like something is forcing itself onto me." He shivered.

"I know that, you said it before . . . " Clint said slowly, "And you're in my dream."

"Well that one is obvious." He raised his hands as if he were preaching at a church. "I didn't force my way here, nuh uh, that's not my _code_. But _this"_ —he pointed around—"is happening only if you allowed for it in some way." He began to look around. "Yeah, I need help. And advice on picking locks. Like fifteen heavy duty locks."

There was a pause as Clint thought about what he had said, before reassuring firmly, "We're looking for you."

"Yep, I know that too, now with your experience out in the field, tell me how to pick a lock and beat up ten to fifteen men in a weakened body."

Clint let a small smile form on his face. "Oh boy, where do I start?"

And then for about half an hour, Clint proceeded to tell Gabriel everything he knew about locks.

 **o - o - o**

"So is there a specific time when I get out or something? Or do you just leave leave? Do I wake up? How long has it been?" The questions ran out like the wind, untamed and unpredictable. Well, not unpredictable. Clint had been gathering such thoughts over the long period of silence where Gabriel had begun humming and playing chess by himself.

"Oh, well . . . Umm," Gabriel looked around and tapped his arm like he had something important engraved there. "I'm just keeping you here for now," he said simply, as if it were obvious.

"Why?"

"Because I'm lonely, and my brother is annoying," Gabriel answered. The tapping continued. It was like an itch. "I have many siblings, but this one is just plain annoying."

"You're brother? Another archangel? Then why the hell isn't he helping you get out?" Clint stood up and began pacing.

"Wellllll, It's because I think he's not real. I've begun to hallucinate," Gabriel said admitting it slowly, his face twisting to a grimace. "But he- _I,_ it's all me, I think I can escape. Soon."

"Soon? Is soon a year? Because I'm not giving up a year of my life trying to find you."

Gabriel chuckled, still tapping at his wrist. "I have no doubt about that. But how about the Tesseract, hm? I've seen and heard stories of mortals, generations upon generations, looking for it. Their whole lives were wasted. They found it, but now it's gone. But-" he raised a finger and wagged it in front of his face—"if you find the Tesseract, you find me."

And once his big speech was over he smiled triumphantly and won the chess game.

"When am I going to get out of here? I'm bored too. And you seem fine by yourself, playing chess and all that," Clint said after a while. He was laying down on the floor, his eyes staring at a white sky.

"You look pretty well, I might say. Sane."

"I dunno, I don't think I was very sane to begin with," Gabriel joked. "No, Clint, wait I'm kidding, I _am_ sane. Did you have siblings? Mine drove me mad, imagine—hundred and thousand and millions of younger siblings running around."

Clint made no comment on that. "So how do we find you? "

Gabriel shrugged and make a 'I dunno' noise, before he turned back to his new game of checkers.

"Natasha said the connection between her and you was cut short. Why?"

Gabriel made a dismissive wave, still not fully paying attention. "Well, duh. It's because I was terribly weakened and tired. But now, I have enough strength to send out a help signal."

"Going back to the subject of my dream, why me?"

"Last option, really." Gabriel stood up. "Bye."

Clint quickly sat up. "Wait," he said, a hand reaching out. "Is that it? You're just going to send me back without anything else?"

Gabriel let out a wistful smile. "I do what I want, hawkboy."

 **o - o - o**

When Clint woke up, he was met by horrible white blinding lights that made it impossible to open his eyes. He let out a groan and flinched, curling up on himself because the lights signed right through his eyelids.

"He's awake," a voice said. "Step back, give him some air."

Clint groaned again. "Am I awake? For real?"

A hand touched his shoulder. It was gentle and reassure at the same time. "You sure weer. You almost gave me us a heart attack."

"Natasha?" Clint asked, his back feeling stiff as a board and his throat feeling like he had been stranded in a desert for a week. "Tash, that you?"

"Of course it is," Natasha answered. "Who else would be this close to whooping your butt for not waking up for three days?"

"Three days?"

"I know who would," a new voice called out. "No doubt Fury would. I mean, c'mon, have you seen his recently? His mood is...man, I can't even explain it.

"Tony shut the hell up or I'll shut you up," Clint growled out, his head in the beginning stages of a migraine. He was still having difficulty opening his eyes. "Man, what the hell. What is is with hospitals and all the clichéd lights?"

There is another soft murmur of words and rustling of feet against the smooth tiled floor. The lights slowly start to lower, before completely shutting off.

"There you go, buddy," Tony said, somewhere near the left of him. "Can you see better now?"

"Much better," Clint answered as his eyes adjusted themselves to the soft, naturally lighting of the room. He quickly sat up, and let his legs dangle on the side of the bed. "Oh boy, do I got some news for you guys," he said, his voice laced with excitement. "Guess who visited me in my dream."

Natasha cast him a knowing look, her eyebrow raised as she waited patiently to hear his answer.

Tony raised his hand. "Gabriel," he volunteered. "Right? It had to be him. Right?"

And Clint smiled and said, "Bingo."

* * *

 **SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES MY EYES ARE LEGIT BURNING**

 **A/N:** Oof, sorry for shorish chapter. hahhahhRIP. I ran out of ideas. And also, I literally finished this at 12 am and I decided to clean it up and post it in the morning at 7, but then I couldn't even log into my account.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** I swear didn't forget about you guys, it's just that schools suck big time. Parcc is crap. And so is health class. Oh, and also Infinity War is _soooooooo_ close. *screeches into the abyss*

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own The Avengers or Supernatural

 **Warnings:** Ummmmm, it's Gabriel. He does stuff.

* * *

Amidst the early callings of the morning, three souls were furiously sourcing through their databases. They'd been awake for the whole night, running back and forth, talking and arguing about their results that didn't seem to add up. By the break of dawn, with the sun rising, their movements had become sluggish and slow. Walking had become robotic and tense. Eyes burned. Heads throbbed.

As the tired three were ready to quit for the day, a ping resonated through the room. It was loud, _clear._ Everyone froze in their tracks immediately, their hearts pounding with anticipation. Then, it came again. A loud ping, followed by a red dot and confirmation of the finding. Then the slow bursting pings came faster and faster.

And someone let out an excited, tired whisper. "We found them."

 **o - o - o**

After running more tests to confirm the surrounds and sending out patrols to survey the area, a meeting was called. Everyone was expected to be punctual, to arrive on time. And so, the debriefing of the findings came later that day in a smaller room. More secluded, separated from the rest of the organization, so that the conversation could stay a secret.

Fury had a small file on the table, just a random one for show—it had nothing to do with the real deal they were occupied with. His hands were clasped together and he waited for the comments to begin. Of course, it wasn't long until Tony started asking the Big Questions that questioned the very reason of the whole organization— if you looked at the subtext.

"And why do we have to keep it a secret that Gabriel is gone or has been gone for some time now?" Tony asked. "Is that even a smart thing to do? What would the people say?"

"The people would say nothing," answered Natasha, in all seriousness despite the rather light mood everyone was in, "because they don't know."

Bruce sent a worried look at Fury, who all but ignored him; his eyes were trained on those who were giving the explanations. Typical.

"Exactly," Clint cut in. "And what would happen if word got out an actual angel was ambushed and captured by terrorist organization who also somehow stole the Tesseract—the one that we are supposed to have hidden and safe. Panic would ensue. That's for sure."

Steve looked rather disappointed. "We don't want panic … so it would be best for all of this to stay a secret … " he summarized, his body tilted in Tony's direction, but eyes on Clint and Natasha. There was something in his eyes that burned.

Tony nodded. "Makes sense I guess."

Thor just took one meaty arm and slapped his hand over his head, like it was all a big mistake and horrible thing to do, which is what he said, "This is all a big mistake and a horrible thing to do—lying to the people about how secure they are."

Steve grimaced, tossing a side glance to Fury. "We know."

"Well," Fury said loudly, standing up and eyeing the screen with the readings, "let's get a unit started to retrieve both the Tesseract and Gabriel."

 **o - o - o**

Maria Hill was staring. Intently, looking at any sign of inconsistency. "Have you tried to get in contact with the so-call mystical being?"

"Did Fury put you up to this? Did you know that he single handedly and personally talked to Gabriel? He knows what he's like. Didn't you ask Natasha too, trying to be all private?"

"Just answer the question, Agent."

Clint shrugged. "No. Well, I don't even know how. I guess he just appears when he wants to." He just left it at that because he didn't know how to explain it.

Maria nodded. "Hm," she said, looking down at a nonexistent file of Gabriel, before looking up again. "What do you feel around it? Do you think it's dangerous?"

Clint laughed. "Oh, yeah, Gabriel's dangerous, but he's a good guy."

"Hm. Do you trust him?"

"Oh yeah."

 **o - o - o**

"Do you trust me?"

Clint blinked up in surprise and looked around in surprise. "Am I asleep?" he asked.

Gabriel nodded, "Oh, yeah, definitely." He crossed his arms over his chest and let out an annoyed puff of air. "But before I start answering any of your question, first answer mine: do you trust me?"

Clint stood up, gingerly testing his legs and arms before giving Gabriel a squint. He looked him up and down. "Oh, hell no."

Gabriel brought his hands to his chest, a look of complete shock on his features. "Is it because I look like the ginger and sweet version of Loki?"

Clint looked him up and down. "No."

"That's a straight and confident answer your have there, Clint," Gabriel said, clapping him on the shoulder, shaking him with such a force. "But is that the right answer? Do you trust me?"

Clint shook off the arm, and looked around him, the images becoming sharper. Considering the fact that we appear to be on top of the Empire State building and the fact that you're wearing hat and goggles and fake, strap on wings despite your an angel, I'm going to have to say no again."

"Come on buddy, you know me. Besides, this is a dream—you're in the dream plane. You can't die."

"Who said anything about dying? I know I can't die." Clint shook his head, and took some steps back, and watched the cars driving around below them disappear from sight. "That doesn't matter, Gabriel. I'm not jumping off the Empire Building without a harness. I wouldn't jump off even with a harness."

Gabriel sighed. He took of his goggles and messed up his own hair. "You're no fun," he said as he turned, changed the scene before then to prison cell from the Walking Dead.

"That's oddly specific," Clint pointed out, placing his hands on the cells. "Why here? You have anything to show me?" He gasped. "Are you trapped on their set? I _knew_ those directors were some creepy shi-"

"You know why," Gabriel cut in smoothly, shaking a jammed cell gate open. "It's because I need help and _you,_ sir, are going to help me escape my bonds with a rubber band. Actually, I just need some tips on how to escape a cell, cuffs, and anything with anything."

Clint made a face and leaned against the concrete wall. "You're still going on with that? Listen, Gabriel, humans usually can't escape chains with a rubber band. Geez man, maybe if you had a nail or something you might be able to escape."

"Sit down," Gabriel said, pointing to the cot in the cell. "Let me tell you what I had in mind for my big escape. Except, I would leave silently, sorry to say that I won't be able to go big, but Ill be able to go home."

Clint sighed.

And so, after three minutes in the dream scape, the plan was dissected and discussed. The plan consisted of three easy steps, that involved more steps in between. But the plan had its flaws—may even be incomplete—but it was a plan.

Phase 1: Unlock the cuffs with a toothpick (or something sharp, or _something_ )

Phase 2: ?

Phase 3: Freedom

Clint didn't move a muscle the whole time, occasionally tuning out Gabriel's blabbering.

"So, yeah, that's my plan," Gabriel concluded with sigh, nodding to himself. "I actually planned it out well and through. After escaping such encasing bonds, thus getting my powers to their full potential again, I will slay all those who stand in my way, and evidently get the Tesseract and disappear." He made a hand motion and shook his hands. "You probably won't ever see me again. You guys bring too many problems. Did you know I was in hiding?"

On the floor, looking up with another yet unconvinced look, was Clint. "That plan sucks," he stated boldy, then added, "Why am I here again?" He twiddled with his thumbs and tried not to look away at such a white expanse.

Gabriel clapped loudly, and rolled his eyes. "You're not paying attention wing-boy. You're here because you fell asleep and I wanted you to."

"Why don't you talk to Natasha anymore?"

Gabriel began to tap his foot. "Look, listen up buddy, you're here because I said so, and I need your help in picking locks. Last session was boloney. I need as much practice as I can get so I can escape this useless abandoned warehouse."

"You are an angel," Clint said. "Why is escaping chains so hard for you? Should picking locks be easy? Aren't were always captured for your power?"

"You are an assassin and a spy," Gabriel mocked, copying Clint's voice. "Why should escaping chains be so hard for you? Should picking locks be easy? Aren't you always risking your life and occasionally kidnapped for information?" He reverted back to his normal voice with a scowl on his face. "Come on, Clint, I'm not asking you to save the world like Sam or Dean. I'm asking you to teach me how to properly pick a lock with the resources available."

Clint stood up and pat his pants. "Well, what do you have?"

Gabriel closed his eyes, a frown on his face and his eyebrows scrunches up like a coil. "It's all dark, I can't see," he waved his hand, "give me a sec ..."

Clint waited. He counted the hairs on his hand and waited.

"It's underground, there's a small rectangular window on the left side of where I am … a table … tools—"

"What type of tools are on the table?"

Gabriel squinted. "Um, a syringe, a hammer, uhhh, needles, wires, a saw, and wait—is that a _Playboy_ magazine?" Gabriel let out a boisterous laugh. "Oh, man. That redhead—"

"Gabriel!" Clint snapped, sending him a glare. "This isn't the time for fun and games."

"But it's right there! AnyWAYS, there are actual cuffs—"

Clint closed his eyes too and began to rub his forehead. "Okay, okay. Uh, how are you positioned? Face down, face up?"

"Face up."

"Free hands? Free anything?"

"Nah."

"What do you mean by nah? Can you get free?"

Gabriel opened his eyes then, and shrugged. "Well, the rope around my feet is a little loose, and I _think_ "—Gabriel began to shake his body—"that there are screws in the contraption they have me chained to."

"Contraption?"

"Oh, yeah," Gabriel nodded, cracking a smile as his eyes drifted off into the distance, "like serious BDSM right there."

Clint sighed. "Am I going to wake up soon?"

"No. It's going to be a long day here, but only minutes when you get back."

And so, more practice was given on escaping, and by the end of three dream-scape days, Gabriel had mastered the art of indeed escaping a pair of cuffs with a rubber band _and_ a syringe.

"Am I free to go now?" Clint asked, a yawn protruding from his throat. "I feel like I've been trapped here for centuries."

Gabriel ignored him, and ranted instead.

"I just still can't wrap my head around the fact that the Tesseract disappeared right under your noses. Gabriel hummed and sang, "there's a mole in the hole, and when he escape, he'll kill you all."

"Are you saying—"

"I'm going to get of here all by myself," Gabriel insisted, a finger pointed in the air, "just watch. I'll escape in a furious ball of yellow light and disintegrate—on accident of _course—_ all the bad guys who decided to use the Tesseract weapon— or tried to use it—, did you know—"

"We're coming to finds you," Clint said, laying a reassuring grip on Gabriel's shoulder. "Don't worry, whatever torture they're putting you in won't be for long."

"You cut me off," Gabriel said, giving him a bitch face before promptly said, "You guys suck."

And then, everything turned into darkness.

 **o - o - o**

"Well, what did he say?"

"He said you guys suck and that he was going to take the Tesseract and disappear," Clint answered seriously as a small smile splayed on his face.

"Did he actually say that or are you just messing with us?" Steve asked.

"Oh on, he actually did say that. You guys are screwed."

Hills gave Fury a side glance.

* * *

This chapter sucks, but that characters don't. *inserts inhaling emoji with a determined yet satisfied look on his face*

 **A/N:** fVC K. Im so sorry its soooooooo short, it's just that I haven't gotten the chance to do much anything (SCHOOL SUCKS IT'S TRUE) and I don't want you guys thinking I disappeared. Not to mention I'm actually worried about Loki in Infinity War, guys you have no idea—I'm so scared for him. *chokes*


End file.
